The New Nerima Wrecking Crew REVISED!
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Ranma thought his life would get easier once he got married and resolved the chaos. On No. New Kids are comming and brining more chaos with them. The New Nerima Wrecking has been formed.
1. The Three Familes

I didn't like the first verison so I'm rewriting it. There were issues with plot and characters and it was in serious need of proofing. I'm going to do a better job this time

The sequel to Fire Thunder, Lightening. Takes place years after FTL. Contains Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2 and Yu Yu Hakusho

AN-I don't think Inuyasha has a last name, so it's going to be Higurashi

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the previous listed anime

The New NWC Chapter 1 The Three families

Anything Goes Dojo in Nermia Ward of Tokyo

A lot of things had changed since the failed wedding. First of all after Ranma asked Colgone for assiatance in overcoming the Neko-Ken(Cat Fist). This technique makes the user invincible in battle but it also makes them terrorfied of cats and can only be activated by that fear. Eventually Ranma learns to control it and the first thing he does is challenge the Trollish Pevert Happosai for the Title of Grand Master of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu(Anyting Goes style) and defeated him with a combination of amazon techniques, the neko-ken, and the old troll's weakness for women's underwear. However the old pervert still poked in every now and then to annoy Ranma, specifically Ranma-Chan

Now that the future of the Anything Goes school was secure, he turned his attention to his fiances. He knew who he loved after the battle with the Phoenix Leader Saffron, so after he and Akane finished High School they snuck out in the middle of the night to get married with their parents as witnesses.

When the sign on the Tendo Dojo was changed to Saotome/Tendo Dojo, all of Ranma's other fiances were crushed, but Kodachi seemed to be the most affected, as usual she turned it into a big melodrama by publicly commiting sucicide by jumping in front of a train. However she was unwittingly saved by the Lost Boy Ryouga who jumped out of the ground, therby pushing Kodachi out of the way and then asking where he was. The nice men in white coats were called and Kodachi was dragged kicking and screaming to the nuthouse. Now he only had to deal with Ukyo and Shampoo.

Ukyo had gone into a depression after hearing about the wedding which she was pulled out of by her friend and cross dressing ninja Konastu, the two of them became closer then ever. When her father Mr. Konji found out about the wedding and how close Ukyo was to Konastu he threathened to disown her if she didn't kill or marry Ranma but the Pigtailed one showed him how happy she was with Konastu and the old man's heart softened enough to let his daughter be...Plus Nabiki paid him what his okonomiyaki cart was worth plus interest. When asked why she said she made a deal with Ranma. Said martial artist cursed form was later seen in a playboy bunny suit with Nabikki taking pictures. With her father's blessing, Ukyo married Konastu.

In dealing with Shampoo, Ranma convinced Mousse that the only way win over the Purple haired Amazon was to defeat her, NOT him. Eventually Mousse believed him, got contacts and went all out against Shampoo and won, they were married soon after. They told their friends they were returning to their ancestral village in China to raise their children but they would come back.

Next Ranma and his mother Nodoka were finally able to get Genma to stop freeloading at the Dojo and forced him to come home where Nodoka tried to make him an honest man again(Good luck)

Ranma and Akane opened the Anything Goes Dojo to students and convinced Soun to join them in teaching. It was easier since he didn't have Genma, Shogi or plans to get his daughter married to distract him.

Cologne The Amazon Elder kept the Nekohaten(Cate Cafe) open in a deal made with Ranma. She lets him teach the amazon techniques he knows as part of his school and his students have work at the Cafe. Ranma tells his pupils 'It's part of your training.' None of them minded since Ranma and the Anything Goes school were famous in Nerima.

The Students of Furinkan High School launched a rebellion against their principal and overthrew him, now Takewaki Kuno was principal. Dr.Tofu was finally able to ask Kasumi on date, but only after getting horribily drunk, eventually they were also married and Kasumi moved to live with him. Ryouga somehow found his way to Akari's farm and settled down with her.

Neko Haten

Cologne Shivered

" Are you sick sensei?" asked one of the students/workers.

" No I haven't gotten sick in 160 years. I felt great disturbance in the Chaotic Aura of Nerima. It was as if it were intensifing. Readying itself for something to come." Replied the Amazon.

A creature appeared out of nowhere in the center of a throne room and instantly bowed before a figure sitting on a throne. This person had purple hair with a stripe of gold through the middle. This figure of authority wore a red tunic and pants with a amber cloak over it.

" You called master?" the bowed creature asked.

" Yes I have a new assignment for you. It involves..." the bowed person's eyes widened and then their lips formed a smirk.

" This shall be fun. Thank you Master." The bowed creature disappeared in poff of displaced air.

Feudal Era Japan

Kagome was making dinner in the kitchen of her home in the Feudal Era when her son Akira popped out of nowhere right in front of her.

" Akira? How you do that?" Akira smiled and jumped off the table. He was now a teenager by human standards, he was wearing a a lab coat made of fire rat fur and matching pants.

" It was simple, all I have to do was switch the air I'm standing in with the air in the place I wish to go. Therefore I'm carried along with it."

" You must spend all your time studying with Sesshoumaru."

" Oh yeah, I gotta keep up with Michiko." Akira spent the last few years at Sesshoumaru's Castle learning more about Alchemy. " Is Shippo here?"

" No he's off somewhere with Souten." Said Kagome. (cue glittery background) " It's so rommantic, the two of them, traveling together, sleeping under the stars in each other's arms." Akira sweatdropped.

" ...Right. And Akemi?"

" Out back training with your father." Akira went their and saw his sister and his dad fighting. Akemi was also a teenager, still prefering to wear her fighting kimono.

" Iron reaper!" Akemi shouted she dove towards Inuyasha, he jumped away and Akemi only hit the ground, Inuyasha lunged to attack, but Akemi pushed off with the hand in the ground using her momnetum to launch herself into a double kick, catching her dad in the stomach and knocking him on his back. She lunged to finish him but Inuyasha rolled over, getting to his feet in mid roll and tackling his daughter. He pinned her to ground and placed his other claw at her neck.

" Akemi, you're dead." He said. Akemi groaned.

" I still can't beat you." She said as she got up.

" You're getting better, you almost had me that time."

" Hey sis, you know for momment it looked like my brother was fighitng with our father." Akemi glared at Akira while Inuyasha laughed silently. It was a joke amoung them that about Akemi's feminine assets or lack there of.

" I'm surprised you were able to spare a momment from your precious Michiko!" There was also a joke amoung them about Akira and Michiko as a couple.

" Michiko and I are sworn rivals!" Akira shouted back.

" Yeah, yeah, sure sure."

" Dinner time!" Called Kagome. They had dinner together and talked about random things until dinner was over. Kagome smiled happily to herself.

' When I found the well hidden in my families shrine and ended up in the Feudal Era I thought it was all a dream. Fighting Nakaru and his minions over the Sacred Jewel shards was a nightmare, but now I have a carring mate. " She looked towards Inuyasha as he inhale his food and asked for more. ' And two wonderful children' She saw Akira use Alchemy make Akemi's food jump out of reach when she tried to grabbed it. The older sibling growled and swatted Akira on the head. ' It's a dream come true.' She was snapped out of her thoughts Akemi spat out her food across the table.

" AKIRA WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FOOD?" Akemi shouted. Akira was the picture of innocence.

" Why sister dearest, whatever do you mean?"

" MY FOOD TASTES LIKE DUNG! YOU DID SOMETHING TO IT!"

" Akira, don't mess with your sister's food." Inuyasha replied automatically.

" But I didn't do anything to her food." Akira protested. " Try mine and see if it tastes the same." Akemi gave him a skeptical look but tried it anyway, and promptly spit it out. " See? Why would I tamper with my own food." He ate some of it to prove his point.

" It tastes fine Akemi." Inuyasha reassured her after he shovled in a good deal of her food. Akemi glared at her little brother before running out of the house.

" Akira what did you do?" Kagome asked in a no nonsense tone.

" Sora wa himitsu desu.(That's a secret.)"

" Akira." Kagome growled.

" Aw leave him alone Kagome. Pups from the same liter are supposed to prank each other. In fact Sesshoumaru put wax in my rice every morning when we were little." The neko hanyou could feel a migrane comming on.

" You two tried to kill each other!"

" Nah we were just fighting over our old man's sword." Inuyasha grumpled before gulping down more food.

In a clearing within Inuyasha's forest.

" Akira is a creep! And he nevers gets in trouble either!" Akemi ranted to her best friend Katsuro, son of Kouga the Leader of the Wolf demons. They'd knew each other since they were pups and could tell each other anything.

" I could take care of him for you." Katsuro offered.

" I'll take care of him myself...but you can help if you want." Akemi replied. They snuck back to her house and found Akira reading a book. They grabbed bucket, filled it with water and were about to dump it on him when Kagome called "Akemi, it's the night of the new moon, time to visist your Obaa." This alerted Akira but not in time to avoid the water.

"Child's play." He said before drying himself off with Alchemy. Kagome found just as he finished.

" Akira you picked a good night to come home, since it's the night of the new moon, we go back to visit your obaa." Akira and Akemi smiled, like typical grandparents, their obaa spoiled them rotten when they visited.

" I guess I should go now." Katsuro said and started walking away.

" No I think she would like to meet the father of her great grandkids." Kagome teased. This caused the wolf demon to freeze in his tracks.

" Come on Oka-san, Katsuro is my best friend. Thinking about him as my mate is too werid." Akemi said unaware of the pink on her cheeks.

" II'lll see you later, Akemi-chan." Katsuro stuttered before running off. Akemi chuckled silently at her friend's antics and turned to see her mother giving her a knowing smile. Akemi brushed it off and jumped down the well, her family following.

500 years later

They all jumped out of the well and arrived at Higuarashi Shrine. They were meet by a small fox with a mixure of silver and gold fur. Kagome picked up the kit and rubbed it behind the ears.

" I knew it was only a matter of time." She said to herself. " Otou-chan, your daughter is adorable." Two vases in the well house transformed in to Souta and Kina, they were both adults now.

" I know, Oka was gushing over her for the past hour."

" What's your name little one?" Kagome asked while tickling her under the chin.

' On no, she's turning into mom!' Thought Souta.

" We named her Emi." Said Kina.

" Uncle Souta, why were you and Aunt Kina disguised as vases?" Asked Akemi.

" Hide and Go seek." The kitusne said. The group went to the main house.

" Kagome, welcome back." Said Mrs. H.

" Good timing Kagome, we need to talk about something." said Ji-chan.

Sometime later

" A haunted temple huh?" said Inuyasha.

" Yes, the local houshis and mikos have been unable to exorcise it, and they have requested our help." Said Ji-chan

" I heard lots of werid stuff happens in Nermia." Said Kagome.

" It sounds like fun! Let's go!" Said Akemi.

Elsewhere in Japan

In a forest filled with dead human bodies a bear demon laughed triumphantly.

" With the power of these humans souls, and the astral amplifier, I shall become the most powerful demon in the human world!"

" Don't count on it!" Shouted a voice from the end of the clearing. " Beatsoi, D level bear demon. Wanted for mass murder of humans, stealing from Koenma and being really ugly." The speaker smirked. " Time for you to pay."

Beatosi backed away in fear.

" No... it can't be... the Raven Mazoku."

" I see my rep presedes me." Raven Mazoku said while walking forward. " Now are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?" Beatsoi turned and ran away as fast as he could. Raven Mazoku sighed. " Why do they always run?" He pointed his hand with pointer finger foward and his thumb straight up. " Spirit Gun." A stream of blue light shot from his finger and impaled the fleeing demon through the chest, he feel forward dead. Raven Mazoku kicked him onto his back and grabbed a necklace with a red ruby on it.

" Yusuke, you're supposed to capture them, not kill them." Said a blue haired girl, wearing a kimono and riding on a paddle.

" My way's faster. Besides I got Koenma's toy back." Yusuke tossed the necklace to Botan.

" It's not a toy Yusuke! Whoever has this becomes exponentially more powerful with each soul they consumed."

" Apparently it doesn't work, that guy was a wuss." Botan pretended not to hear him.

" By the way, isn't it you and Keiko's anniversary?" asked the Grim Reaper. Yusuke stiffened and looked horrified.

" Oh no! Keiko's going to kill me!" He ran through the forest, as fast as he could, which needless to say is pretty fast.

Yusuke Urameshi 35 years old and the only half demon to ever become Spirit Detective. When he was 14 he was hit by a car saving a little boy's life, died and after several trials was able to come back as detective for supernatural criminals. Durring a case it is discovered that he is the ancestral son of a Demon King named Raizen and is fired. He traveled to Demon World seeking his roots, makes peace with his ancestor and returns to Human World to marry his sweetheart Keiko Yukimura. He is later rehired as Spirt Dectective but the reasons are yet unknown.

Back at Yusuke's hometown

A teenaged boy with brown hair was spraying grafetti along his school's wall. Sirens were heard shortly afterwards and a pair of police officers came out.

" Keiosu? This is the 10th time." Said one of the officers.

" 11th." The boy muttered. The second officer looked through their notebook.

" He's right." The boy smirked.

" But who's counting?"

" The Judge is, and your parents too, or at least your mother." Said Officer one.

" Do we really need to read you your rights? I'm sure you have them memorized." Said Officer two.

" Oh let's just get this over with." Said Keiosu, he walked to the police car, and jumped in.

Later

" One more offense Mrs. Urameshi, and that's it." Said the Police officers.

" Yes I understand." Keiko replied and shut the door. Then she turned to her son. They were in the living room of their home.

" Do you want to be locked up?"

" I don't care." Keisou slumped in his chair.

" But there are other people that DO care!"

" Like who? Otu?" Keiko was silent. " I'm going to my room."

" Yusuke, why aren't you here?" Keiko sighed. Yusuke burst into the room. " Speak of the demon and he appears."

" That's not funny." Said the Spirit Detective.

" Do you know what else isn't funny? You missing our anniversary, our son ditching school and getting in trouble with the police, and various people getting suspicious about where you get your money!"

" I've had a lot of cases, I can't let every demon nutcase that gets into our world have their way! It's been a lot harder after the Kakai Barrier Net came down!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" They're fighting again." Keisou said in his room.

" My otu said people that fight like they do like it." Said a panther cub in the corner of the room. He walked over and crawled into Keisou's lap. The boy smiled and pet his familar.

" In that case my parents are crazy about each other. At least I can count on you Kuro." There was a knock on the door and Kuro vanished, Yusuke walked in.

" Hey son." he said. Keisou crossed his arms and looked away.

" Sorry but my oka said I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." he said with venom.

" Ok, I deserved that. But we need to talk about your grades and police trouble." Yusuke said.

" Why? It's not like you care!" Keisou shouted.

" I do care! I don't want you to waste your life away!"

" Then why aren't you ever here!"

"My job is more important then you know!"

" Must be to keep you away from your family all the time."

" You have to work harder in school, it's just that simple."

" Or you'll what?"

" I'll... you don't want to know!" Then Yusuke stormed out. " Being a dad is hard, especailly when you're never around." He said to himself. His hand glowed blue, he held it out in fornt of him and then brought his hand down, making a blue line in the air. He walked into it and appeared in front of the gate at the mouth of the River of Styx, the Entrance to Spirit World.

" Hey! Open this gate or I'll bust it down!" The Spirit Detective shouted. The orge in charge of the gate hurried to open it and Yusuke ran it.

" Koenma you toddler! I have a bone to pick with you!" He shouted on his way to The Lord of Reikai's office. " This job is ruining my life!" Koenma looked at him with a bored expression. Koenma was the ruler of Reikai or Spirit World and Yusuke's boss. He looks like a baby but is actually 1500 years old.

" What else is new? You've been saying that ever since you got the job."

" That was before I had a family, and now it's falling apart because of all these out of town cases!" Koenma smirked.

" Yusuke, that is exactly what I wanted to hear."

" Huh?"

" In our history, many spirit detectives have started a family and have it distrubted because of their job. That's when the second phase of their career begins. They are assigned a single city and handle only paranormal activity in that city, someone else handles the other stuff. Is this what you want?"

" If it means more time with my family, yes."

" Very well. I will transfer you to another city, it's called Nerima. You will handle any and all paranormal activity there understand?" Asked the Toddler, extending his hand.

" Yeah I got it." Said Yusuke and shook his hand, then rushed out. " I gotta tell Keiko."

George walked into Koenma's office.

" Yusuke looked unusually happy sir." Said the blue orge

" I gave him a permanent assignment in Nerima." Said Koenma.

" But isn't that the center of paranormal activity for all of Japan?"

" Yes, but he doesn't know that."

Werid things happen in the various districts and wards of Tokyo Japan. In some places wells are portals in time, taking whoever jumps into them into the far past or far future. In others the dead come back to life as Guides to other dead or as Supernatural crime fighters. But the weridest of all is the ward known as Nerima. In this chaotic place, people change genders and species with cold water, one person can be engaged to as many as 5 others, and the most bizzare forms of martial arts are born. And now things are about to get a little werider.

Author Notes

oka-sanmom

otu-sandad

ReikaiSpirit World

neko-cat

Hanyou-half demon

Kuro is short for kurohyou which means panther in Japanese.

Akira made Akemi's food taste bad by using his alchemy to mess with her nose.The nose is part of how you taste things. Akira funked up air in front of her nose and everything taste bad for awhile.

Review Time!


	2. Here to Stay

I don't own of the listed anime

For info on Ranma 1/2 go to this site, it's got the entire manga.

http / ranmahentai . ranma . ws / RanmaManga / index . html

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 2 Here to Stay

" We're finally here." Said Akemi. The family of hanyous had driven to Nerima, despite Inuyasha's complaints about how much faster running was. Kagome said it was what normal humans do, she didn't want to cause a panic.

" Why do you sound so excited sis?" asked Akira.

" Some of the best martial artists in the human world come from Nerima, I can't wait to test my strength." Said the hanyou girl while cracking her knuckles.

" You do know that's bad for you right?" asked Akira, Akemi sweatdropped.

" Shut up alchemy geek!"

" Make me She-man!" The two started growling at each other.

" You too are sibling right?" asked a voice. The hanyous turned to see a 40 something man carrying a skeleton.

" How'd you know?" they asked.

" You were fighting like cats and dogs, only siblings or lovers fight like that, and since you look like family I assumed it was the former." The four sweatdropped at his unknowing joke. " By the way, I am Dr. Tofu Ono, the resident chiroprator in Nerima. Pleased to meet you." He said with a bow.

" I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my family. We came to expel the evil spirit in the Neko Shrine." Kagome introduced herself and her family also with a bow.

" Oh good. The neko spirit has been causing us trouble for years. I must go now, excuse me." Dr. Tofu said and left.

" Oka-san, it seems this town is used to werid things happening. So can I take off this necklace now? It's femmine and makes me nauseous." Akemi said while tugging on a string of beads around her neck. Kagome made them to conceal their demon features.

" Me too." Said Akira.

" Me three." Said Inuyasha. Kagome felt slightly sick as well but wouldn't admit it.

" Inuyasha you should be setting an example!"

" Let's just get this over with, so we can take these off." Inuyasha grumpled.

" We only have to wear them for a little while, until the people here get used to us." Said Kagome. " Now on to the Shrine."

" I barely have any spiritual power, you wouldn't need me for this." said Akemi and she ran off.

At the other end of town

" So this is our new home?" Keisou asked in a bored tone.

" Yes and I hope you take the oppurtunity to turn over a new leaf." Said Keiko as she unpacked.

" Hn." Keisou grunted.

" Keisou, why don't we take a look at the Martial Arts dojos here?" asked Yusuke.

" What?" Kesiou asked, almost interested.

" WHAT?" Keiko asked. " I want him to fight less not more!" Yusuke took her aside.

" The point behind Martial Arts is to have the strength NOT to fight. The head sensei will want him to stay in school and as long as he's in either school or a dojo he wouldn't be getting in trouble." Yusuke whispered to his wife.

" Yusuke that's!...the smartest thing you've ever said." Keiko replied.

' I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult' The spirit detective sweatdropped.

" Are you interested?" he asked his son. Kesiou shrugged.

" Sure why not?"

Anything Goes Dojo

Today Akane was attempting to surprise her husband with a gift. She slowly creept across the dojo floor to where he was meditating.

" Koishi, you know that'll never work." Ranma said without turning around. Akane chuckled.

" But I can still surprise you with this." Said the co-head of the dojo. Ranma turned around and saw she was holding a jar full of water. " It's water from the Spring of drowned boy." Ranma's mouth fell open.

" How'd you get it? That guide rarely gives up any."

" Plum." Akane replied. Ranma smiled, the Jusenkyo Guide's daughter was so cute she could get away with anything.

" Not so fast!" the two marital artists ran to the entrance hallway to see the incarnation of all evil in Nerima, a two foot, balding troll-like creature named Happosai. He was also carrying a jar of water. " I will not let Girl Ranma perish! This will make sure." The jar was labeled ' Spring of drowned girl.' Ranma punted the lecher through the roof.

" Dirty old man." Akane tipped the jar over Ranma but before a drop could touch him.

" HAPPOH FIRE BURST!" A firecracker hit jar and pushed it out of her hands.

" Hello? I'm here to sign..." That's all Akemi could get out before she was doused in water. The other three looked on nervously as he shook himself off. " Hey! What's the big..." Again he trailed off, realizing how much deeper _his_ voice sounded. He looked himself over, then froze in shock. " I'm a boy!" He shouted in near histeria.

Ranma grabbed the jar of the water of the Spring of drowned girl from Happosai and ran to him. The little troll grabbed his legs to stop him, but ended up tripping him and the jar went flying, Akemi ducked under the pot, not knowing it was supposed to help. The jar flew out the door and crashed into something.

" Who threw that!" shouted a femmine voice. Keisou ran into the dojo, with a bigger chest then normal and brown hair " Who turned me into a girl?" Ranma and Akane were seething.

" Happosai! Look what you did!" They both pounded him into the ground with their feet.

" Girl Ranma lives, I have no regets." Said the underwear stealer. Akane sent him into LEO(Lower Earth Orbit) with her mallet before turning to the teens.

" We're very sorry about this." She said. " That was water from the cursed springs of Jusenkyo, whoever gets splashed with it turns into whatever drowned in their last."

" So we're stuck like this?" asked Keisou in a shrill voice.

" Not really." Said Ranma, he grabbed a nearby hot water kettle and splashed the two of them, returning them to normal. " Cold water turns you into your cursed form, hot water reveres it. I have the same curse." He explained. " I am Ranma Saotome, Grand Master of Anything Goes Martial Arts. This is my wife Akane, the Assistant Master "

" What brings you to our dojo?" Akane asked.

" I was going to sign up." Said Akemi. " I hear the martial artists in Nerima are really good."

" I came to sign up too. I just want to get stronger." The familar Ranma smirk came into place.

" Then's lets see what you can do."

" Who wants to go first?" Ranma asked.

" ME!" Said Akemi.

" Alright. I've never fought a half-demon before, this should be fun." Akemi's eyes widened.

" How'd you now I'm a hanyou?"

" Your chi, it's different then any human I've ever fought." Said Ranma and he lead her to the dojo. Akemi lunged, Ranma dodged left, Akemi stuck her leg out to trip hm but he dodged that too. Akemi launched several more strikes but they all missed their target.

' An opening.' Ranma thought and punched Akemi in the chest, knocking her back a few feet. She started chuckling.

" You're strong for a human. Now I know I won't need this." Akemi pulled off the string of beads. Her body began pulsing, her nails became claws, her green eyes gained their natural amber, and her hair turned from black to silver.

She lashed out with her claws, " Iron Reaper!" Ranma jumped back out of the way of her attack but felt something stinging on his chest. He looked down and saw claw marks on his shirt. He looked back up to see Akemi smirking.

" I was right, this will be fun."

Outside the dojo

" I can't believe I turn into a girl when cold water splashes me!" Yelled Keiosu.

" My husband lives with it." Said Akane.

" Isn't there a way to reverse it?"

" Yes you could jump in the spring of drowned boy in China, but if you get the wrong spring you'll end up end worse then you are now."

" But I can't live as a half-girl!" Keisou shouted and soon felt himself fly through a wall.

" AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH BEING A GIRL?" Shouted a voice from down the hall. It was a girl that resembled Ranma except for the red hair and other femmine features. She wore a white training gi and had her hair in a pig tail.

" Did someone get the license plate number on that bus?' Keiosu asked in daze, he shook his head and got to his feet. " Who are you?"

" I'm the heir of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Homura Saotome."

" A girl? Please, girls aren't any good at fighting." BAM! POW! SPLAT!

" You were saying?" asked Akane and Homura.

" Alright let's go!" Keisou raised his fists and punched which Homura easily dodged. Keisou puched several more times, and Homura dodged everyone was moving from her spot. When Keiosu started panting, Homura pushed him in the forehead with one finger and he fell on his butt.

" If girls aren't aren't any good at fighting then you must be horrible." Said Homura with a smirk. Keisou glared and charged at her, to which she neatly sidestepped and tripped him, making him land flat on his face. Homura laughed out loud.

" It'll take you a hundred years to get anywhere close to MY level." She said with a foot on his back. Keisou tried to het up but Homura applied more pressure and forced him back down.

" Homura, how many times do I have to tell you not to pick on weak boys?" asked Akane.

" But they deserve it!"

" Homura."

" Fine." Homura removed her foot and Keisou got up.

" When's my turn?" he angerily.

" From the sound of it, not for awhile I guess." Said Akane.

" Otu seems to be having fun. That's pretty rare for a new student." Said Homura, she looked at the clock on the hall and gasped. " Oh no!" She punched Keiosu again. " You made me late!" She ran out the door. Keisou rubbed the spot where Homura punched him.

" Are you sure that's a girl?" He asked.

" Yes and I'm sure you are too." Akane said with a look that made Keisou laugh nervously. The tension was broken when Akemi and Ranma came out. Both had cuts and bruises but neither seemed worse then the other.

" Akane! We got an excellent new student!" Akemi smiled.

" He's just saying that, I got hammered in there. I'm a hanyou so I heal a lot faster then humans, that's why you can't tell how badly I was beaten." Said Akemi.

" Keiosu your turn." Then he saw Keisou's condition. " I see you've meet my daughter."

" You mean the red-headed sexless fighting machine? Yeah you could say that." Keisou replied, he turned to Akemi " Hanyou Girl are you related to her?" Akemi glared and Keisou was soon flying through another wall, Akane shook her head.

" You know Ranma he's reminds me of you at that age. No respect for anyone and total jerk to me." Ranma swiftly gathered her in his arms.

" But you fell for me anyways." He said cockily. Akane smiled and snuggled against him.

" Ahem." interupted Akemi and Keisou.

" Can I have my turn now?" asked the latter.

" Sure, but unless you're a hanyou too it won't take long."

" Nah, I'm not a freak." WHAM! " Ow!" Keisou rubbed the spot where Akemi hit him.

'I'm going to have to hurry and make this kid strong or his mouth is going to kill him.' Ranma thought. " Akane's right, he is like me.'

Meanwhile at the Neko Shrine

Kagome walked into the shrine with Inuyasha and Akira. A monk ran up to her and bowed.

" Praise to the Buddha that you have come Kagome-sama. We need your assistance with the cat spirit."

" Glad to help, can you lead me to the spirit?" asked the hanyou miko.

" Yes." The monk lead the hanyou family into the temple where a giant cat spirit wearing a giant bell was eating the shrine's food. The ghost heard their footsteps and turned around.

" Who dares challenge Maomolin the Ghost Cat?" He challenged.

" Me! Kagome Higurashi." Kagome raised her bow and the arrow glowed pink. Maomolin started sweating and then bowed to Kagome.

" Don't shoot me! I'm eating to drown my sorrow!" He sobbed.

" Huh?" Kagome asked.

" The love of my life abandoned me twice, eating is the only way I can cope." Kagome lowered her bow.

" aw, the poor thing."

" He didn't mention the fact he tried to tricked a human into being his bride then kidnapped the same human to try again." said a monk. Maomolin sniffened then lunged at Akira.

" Watch out! He'll try to possess you!" Warned a monk. Kagome put up a barrier that deflected Maomolin.

" That's it! You're getting crossed over!" Said Kagome and she fired her arrow, it hit dead center and Maomolin was purified into nothing.

" Thank you for your help Kagome-sama, we've had a lot of paranormal problems in Nerima, we would greatly appericate it if you were to stay as head priestess..." the monk asked.

' It would be nice to have my own temple, and my pups will fit in better here, but I can't leave Ji-chan and oka."

" Kagome-sama you have a message from your oka and Ji." said another monk

" Yes?"

" They said they found someone to take care of the shrine, so you don't have to worry."

" Alright I'll do it." Kagome said happily. Momments later Akemi ran in.

" Hey Oka-san!"

" Yes Akemi?"

" I got enrolled at the Saotome School of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu!"

SPLASH

" Oh I'm sorry, mis, I mean mr." Said a monk with a water bucket and brush. " I was going to clean the Buddha statue and I tripped."

Akemi's family just stared at him and his distinctive masculine features. After a few seconds Akira fell on his back laughing.

" AHAHAHA NOW YOU AHAHAHA REALLY AHAHAHA ARE A AHAHAHA SHE-MAN!" He said between laughs.

RR


	3. Making friends and rivals

I'm going to refer to Akemi's curse form as Akemi-kun.

Disclamier- I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 5 Making friends/rivals

It had been 10 minutes and Akira still hadn't stopped laughing.

" Oka-san!" Akemi begged. Kagome sighed.

" Akira, stop making fun of your sister... brother,... SIBLING!." She said. Akira stopped and got up.

" Aw come on sis, TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! HAHAAHAHAHA" That lasted another 10 minutes.

" Little brothers can be annoying, Akemi. My little brother is only a few weeks old and he still drives me crazy." Said Kiraia. Kiraia was a cat demon who was born around the same time as Akemi, they meet soon after have been like sisters ever since. She spent her time in true form, that of a two tailed cat.

" Thanks nee-chan." Said Akemi-kun and picked up his sister-like friend.

While Akira was incaptiated, the rest of his family exchanged news.

" Akemi, tell me about this School of Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu." Kagome asked. Akemi-kun gave his younger brother a nasty glare before answering.

" It's run by the Saotome family at their dojo. Like the names says 'anything goes'. It teaches a martial art that empazises thinking on your feet and adapting to the oppoent and situation." He explained. "And the Grand Master has a curse like I do, except he turns into a women."

" Yes tell us about this curse." Said Inuyasha. Akemi told them about Jusenkyo and the cursed springs. " I hope Miroku doesn't get a hold of water from the spring of drowned girl." He muttered.

" It's sounds like a great dojo." Said Kagome. Akemi smiled.

" Did you take care of the cat spirit?" He asked.

" Yes, no problem. And there's some other good news." Said the hanyou miko. " I'm the new head pritestess here."

" Congratulations Oka-san."

" Now I just need to enroll you in the local high school." Said Kagome.

" I shall take care of that Kagome-sama." Said a monk. " I am Hachiro, I will help you and your family adapt to Nerima." He splashed Akemi with near scalding water. " Like so."

" DOES IT REALLY NEED TO BE THAT HOT?"

Another part of Nerima

" We're back." Said Yusuke, Kesiou was following him. Keiko ran to greet them.

" How was it?" She asked.

" Excellent!" Said Keisou. " The Grand Master is amazing." Keiko frowned.

" You look like the grand master beat you up."

" He had to know how good I was before he could train me." Keisou argued.

" But you're cut all over, let me fix that." Keiko went to the sink to get a damp wash cloth. However when she turned on the facet, it was much stronger then she wanted it and it splashed the enitre family

'NO!' Keisou thought, but it was too late, he transformed, his hair turning brown, her chest getting bigger and blue eye shadow appearing as he became Kesiou-chan. Her parents just stared.

" Keisou, why are you a girl?" They asked.

" This troll thing thing splashed me with cursed water at the Anything Goes dojo, now I turn into a girl when cold water touches me." Said Keisou-chan she saw her parents weren't too surprised. " You seem to be taking it well."

" I've seen too many werid things in my life to be surprised by anything." Said Yusuke.

" Oh yeah, there was this girl at the dojo that the Grand Master said was hanyou, do they really exist?"

" Yes, they do." Said Yusuke. 'Because your's otu's one.' Keisou-chan went to the sink(which had a window) and got some hot water, splashed herself and changed back. Then there was a crash outside. The three ran out to see Botan sprawled out on the backyard.

" Hey Botan-oba-chan(Aunt Botan)." Said Keisou.

" Keiosu, were you a girl just now?" She asked.

" Yes."

" Oh, I thought I was seeing things." Botan shook her head to clear. " Yusuke, _your boss_ has another assignment, in town of course."

" Hey, we moved here because of your job right otu-san?" asked Keisou.

" Yeah." Siad Yusuke afraid of where this was going.

" But you've never told me what it is." The three adults laughed nervously, Yusuke looked towards his wife.

" ...Well I guess you're old enough to know." Said Keiko.

" I'm a Spirit Detective, I track down super-natural criminals for Spirit world." Said Yusuke. Keisou needed a momment to process.

" That's why you were never home? You were chasing monsters, like the bogemen?"

" Yeah kinda."

" That's a little hard to believe."

" Hey, you turn into a girl when splashed with cold water." Keisou sweatdropped. " But here's some proof." Yusuke pointed his pointer finger at a mail box with his thumb pointing up. " Spirit Gun." A streak of blue light shot towards the mail box and totaled it.

" OW! THAT HURT AHOU(moron)!" Said a girl with long brown hair, that was hiding in the mailbox.

" Sorry Mis." Said Yusuke

" I'm a guy." Said the girl in the mailbox. The other four went wide eyed.

" You're cursed too?" asked Keisou.

" No I just like dressing like this." Said the crossdresser and walked away.

" Oookkaaayyy." Said Keisou throughly creeped out.

" Yusuke, about that mission, Some ogres are trashing the local park." Said Botan.

" Litering? Do I really have to deal with that?" asked the Spirit detective.

" According to your new contract, you DO have to deal with it, and anything else supernatural. No matter how mundane it is, it's your job."Botan giggled and flew off.

A vein poked out on Yusuke's forehead.

" KOENMA!"

Spirit world

" ACHOO!" Sneezzed the diminutive ruler of Reikai.

" Bless you sir." Said George.

The next day Akemi arrived at the Saotome Dojo just in time to see a boy get thrown against the wall by a red haired girl. The rest of the students were sittting around the edges of the Dojo watching, and cringing in sympathetic pain.

" Lucky shot." The boy grunted as he pulled himself out of the dent in the wall.

" That's the 15th one today. Some lucky streak huh?" The girl taunted.

" COCKY BITCH!" The boy charged headlong at the girl who gracefully jumped on his head and pushed him into the ground. To add insult to injury she did a little jig on his back. The boy jumped up and charged again, his hands raised to grab the girl when she jumped. Instead she sidestepped and tripped him. Then rammed her elbow into his back on his way down.

" That guy's patethic." Akemi said aloud.

" True but he does work hard." Akemi jumped and saw Akane behind her.

" Sensei! I did know you were there." ' Human senses are so dull, otherwise I would noticed her and avoided making a fool of myself.' She thought angerily. Akane smiled.

" That boy, Keisou, can take quite a beating but that seems to be his only good point." The Tendo master explained then ducked as Keisou flew over her only to run back in.

" And the girl?"

" My daughter Homura."

Said girl had forced Keisou on his stomach and had pulled his arms back, trying to dislocate them.

" Yield!"

" NEVER! OWWW!"

" A masoshist and a sadist make a good pair ne?" Akira asked. Both females jumped. Akira had been amoung the students but no one had noticed him, not even the ones around him.

" Ni-chan, what are you doing here?" Akemi asked. " You're not a student!" The alchemist shrugged.

" Nothing on TV." Keisou tried to get Homura off him by wrapping his legs around her and pulling her off. The result was a tumble that landed them in a compromising postion. Keisou still being on the floor with legs around Homura with her laying ontop of him with her hands on his shoulders.

" See? They can't keep their hands off each other." Akira said plenty loud enough for the two to hear him. They blushed and Homura jumped up and stomped on Keisou's stomach.

" PERVERT!" The pigtailed one heard chuckling and saw her oka watching.

" Oka-san, I didn't mean for that to happen!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Akemi chuckled as she remembered. It had been a few weeks since then, currently she was roof hopping on her way home. The Anything Goes Dojo was a great place to fight and she made fast friends with the heir to the Dojo.

Back to the same day

Once the sparring was over, Ranma instructed his students in katas. Keisou tried to trip Homura but she saw it comming every time and he only tripped himself up. Afterwards Akemi introduced herself to Homura and they quickly bonded.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

The hanyou sighed as she continued roof hopped through Nerima. Aside from her curse, she was glad she came here. So many werid things happened she fit right in. Just yesterday a pair of mole demons burst out from underneath the park and started wrecking havoc. Yusuke arrived to deal with them and when they didn't listen to reason he blew them to bits. Aside from raising bamboo umbrellas to shield themselves from debris, the bystanders didn't react.

She landed on the street to run the rest of the way home when she was splashed by the old lady tossing out water. The hanyou turned human boy glared at the old lady but she just smiled innocently. Akemi-kun ran the rest of the way home.

" Akemi could you run to the market for me? Asked Kagome. She was assiting in the mantaince of the temple when she saw her son arrive.

" I'm tired, I just got home from the dojo!" Said Akemi-kun.

" All right, then I guess we can't have ramen tonight." Kagome called back, she smiled to herself as Akemi-kun ran off.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Keisou groaned in pain as he walked home. His father ran up to him.

" Keisou I need you to get some Ramen for dinner."

" Why do I have to do it?"

" Because I'm busy, some gremlins got into the air conditioning for several blocks, and your Oka is busy perparing to open a branch of her family's resturant."

" Fine." Keisou grumpled angerily away. The brusies Homura gave him were making him quite iritable. But it didn't hurt as much as it used too.He'd bend spending every waking momment training at the Saotome dojo, Ranma said it had been a while since he had such a dedicated student. But much to his dismay, he still couldn't beat Homura. He walked into the convience store and went to the asile containing ramen.

' One left, I'm just in time.' he reached for it, only to bump hands with someone else. It was a black haired boy wearing a bead necklace.

" It's mine." He said.

" Fat chance of that." The other boy snorted.

" I challenge you for it!" Keisou declared.

" Sounds good to me." Said the boy and made the opening attack. Keisou blocked his punch and struck back. The boy jumped up onto the top of the rack, Keisou following, only to get kicked back down. " Baka, I have high ground, it's a pretty simple concept." Keisou pushed the bottom of the rack, making it tip over with the boy on it. He jumped off as it was falling, but landed on his but.

" That was gravity, everything falls. Too complicated a concept for you?" Keisou smirked. His right hand glowed and he jumped up to strike.

" Tiger Claw!" The boy rolled aside as the powered attack made a medium size hole in the floor where he was a second ago.

" Iron Reaper!" The boy launched his own powered attack. Keisou managed to avoid the attack by stepping backwards but was off balance. The boy followed with an uppercut then sent Keisou flying onto his back. The boy dived to finish him but Keisou double kicked him in the stomach mid flight and sent him flying into the beverage isle. He ran to follow up his attack but couldn't find the boy, only a girl laying on the ruins of a herbal tea free sample table.

" What are you looking around for? I'm right here." Said the girl.

" Huh? It wasn't a girl I was fighting. If I was I would've already won."

" I was beating you! Not the other way around." Keisou was still confused, so the girl sighed, grabbed the nearby iced tea free samples and splashed herself, turning back into the boy he was fighting.

" Oh yeah! You're that hanyou freak Homura's friends with!"

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FREAK!" Keisou grunted as he took an iron reaper to the stomach then was splashed with the same iced tea.

" What was that for?" asked Kesiou-chan.

" You were being a jerk!" Said Akemi-kun. Keisou-chan dusted herself off and started walking away.

" We're not finished!"

" I don't fight girls."

" That's because they always beat you." Keisou-chan stiffened.

" Fine, let's finish this."

" One chicken ramen, that will be 50 yen." Said the nearby cashier. Both combatants looked towards the checkout isle and saw someone walking away with the last chicken ramen.

" This is your fault!" Akemi shouted and ran after the man.

" Mine? It was yours!" Countered. Keisou-chan and started running after him too. The man had long black hair and was wearing a long sleeved robe that covered his hands. As Kesiou-chan and Akemi-kun closed in on him, he spun around and sent iron balls on chains at them. The two didn't react in time and took the blows full force. They went flying through three isles before they stopped.

" Amatuers." The man muttered and left.

It took Keisou-chan and Akemi-kun a while before they recovered. They groaned as they got up, their bodies sore from that last hit.

" I bet... you can't even move." Said Akemi-kun as he struggled to his feet.

" I...can...so!" Keisou-chan had a lot more difficulty but managed to get to her feet as well.

" This match is a draw!" Said a voice. They both turned towards it to Ranma.

" Sensei!"

" Mousse told me he creamed two kids that looked like my students. I have three students dumb enough to fight Mousse and one was with me at the time. That left you two." Said the Grand Master. The two teens laughed nervously.

" I suggest you two go home. NO FIGHTING. You're both in bad shape from Mousse's attack."

" Hai sensei." They both said. They shared one more glare before leaving.

" I still won." Said Akemi-kun.

" What fight were you in? My double kick was the last attack." Said Keisou-chan

" But then you let your guard drop and I hit you with my iron reaper." Said Akemi-kun.

"..." Said Keisou-chan.

" Besides, I'm not even close to my full power." Akemi-kun took off her necklace and transformed. Her bruises vanished and she stood tall without any difficulty. "When I'm in this form, an attack from someone like you doesn't even itich."

" Freak." Keisou muttered.

" Mind repeating that?" asked Akemi

" Freak!" Keisou shouted to her face. After that, let's just say he got home on the Akemi fist airline.

(1)Ne?-It means 'Right?' or 'don't you think so?' stuff like that

RR


	4. School is for learning not fighting

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 4 School is for learning not fighting(not)

" Oka, do I really have to wear this?" asked Akemi as she pulled at her dress.

" Sorry Akemi, Furinkan High requires all students wear a uniform." Replied Kagome.

" Cheer up sis, at least no one will mistake you for a boy" Said Akira then he started chuckling. " Unless you get splashed with cold water." Akemi glared and pounced on her brother, tackling him to the ground. He clapped his hands above his head and vanished.

" Akemi, don't kill your brother. We already paid tution for him." Said Inuyasha. Akira appeared behind him.

" Yeah, don't waste money sis. NAYYYY!" He said sticking his tongue out.

" Can I at least maim him?" asked the female half demon. Inuyasha pushed Akira in front of him.

" Sure." Akemi smiled evilly and flexed her claws. Akira paled and ran out of the temple.

Saotome dojo

Homura grabbed her lunch and ran out the door. She jumped onto the fence as she usually did for balance practice then back flipped over Keisou as he tried to drop kick her off it. The cursed martial artist made an ungraceful landing on the street.

" You need to work on stealth weakling. I could hear and sense you comming."

" Stupid tomboy." Kesiou mumbled as he got up.

" What are you doing here? You're the LAST thing I need to see in the morning." Homura questioned

" Sis wait up!" Both teens looked behind them to see a girl barely in her teens trying frantically to catch up. She had long blue hair with black streaks in it. A few strands fell in front of her ears framing her face.

" Whose the squirt?" Keisou asked.

" That's my little sister Nana." Said Homura.

" How come I've never seen her?"

" You only go to the dojo, and she's not into martial arts."

" Sensei must've been mad about that."

" Yeah he was really disapointed...WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?"

" Oka said you have to wait for me in the morning!" Nana yelled. She finally caught up and started panting. When she had caught her breath she bowed.

" You must be the weakling Homura told me about. I'm Nana Saotome, blessed to met you."

" The name's Keisou Urameshi. I'm surprised you're related to Homura, you're a lot cuter then she is." Nana blushed shyly, Homura landed an uppercut on his chin and he went flying towards the high school.

" Don't hit on my baby sister!" Nama sweatdropped.

" You don't have to do that onee-chan, I don't mind compliments."

" Nana, all the boys want is your virginity and they'll say anything to get it!"

Homura ran to the courtyard of the school and it was suddenly filled to the brim with male students.

" You always hurt the ones you love." Said a poet and he threw pencils at Homura. She blocked them with her school bag, pulled them out and threw them back at him. Each one hit a vital point and he blacked out A basket ball player was next and he tried blocking her from the school entrance.

" Homura I'll rebound you into my embrace." He declared.

" Don't count on it!" Homura shouted and she punched him in the stomach. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards.

" Love tackle play! READY BREAK!" Said the Furinkan High football team and tackled Homura from all sides. She jumped and spun around kicking all of them in turn.

Keisou fell out of the tree he landed in. He stared at Homura laying the smack down on the boy with his mouth hanging open.

" What's going on?" He asked Nana.

" Oka told us that when she was in High School, all the boys thought they could get a date with her if they defeated her in combat. Homura decided it would be good training and told all the boys 'If you can beat me in martial arts then I'll go on a date with you.'Said Nana.

" She does this every day?"

" Yeah."

" That sounds pretty fun." Said Akemi as she arrived on the scene.

Keisou was about to comment when a male student went flying over them. They turned back to Homura's fight and saw she was finishing up with a fencer that had thrusted at her. She grabbed the sword's blade, pulled it out of his grasp and whacked him in the head with it, before hitting him in the stomach with it's hilt.

" Oh lovely Homura Saotome, watching thee fight is truly poetry in motion." Said a voice. A boy older looking then Keisou walked out from behind a tree, he had brown hair and wore a blue gi and hakama. In one hand was a bokken and in the other a rose. " Thou art akin to a swan, beautfiul, graceful and innocent."

" Beautiful, graceful and innocent? If he's talking about Homura then he needs his eyes checked." The boy pointed his bokken at Keisou.

" Knave! How dare thou speak ill of the Flower of Furinkan High!" Nana sighed.

" You've done it now."

" Done what?"

" That's Daichi, the captain of the school's kendo team and the principal's son."

" The maid speaks the truth! I am known by my enemies and peers alike as the Red Flame of Furinkan High! The successor of Blue Thunder and heir to his legacy! Daichi Kuno!" Declared Daichi.

" Since when do people call him Red Flame?" Homura asked, Nana shrugged.

" I'm Keisou Urameshi, the toughest fighter from Sarayashiki Junior High."

" Must be a pretty pathetic school." Akemi said loudly to Homura. Keisou growled and turned towards the girls and away from Daichi.

" WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" He shouted

" Knave! Face me so I may I disgrace thee in fair combat!" Daichi shouted even louder. Keisou didn't react. Daichi called again without the same results. So he walked right up behind Keisou. Without warning Keisou spun around and punched Daichi. However the kendoist caught the punch in his free hand.

" Too slow Knave." Daichi mocked and brought his bokken down on Keisou's shoulder. Keisou cried out as the pain shot across his body. Daichi let go of Keisou's fist and watched as Keisou backed up and grasped where he was hit.

" I shall be merciful and grant thee the chance to surrender." Daichi declared.

'No way this werido's beating me!' Keisou thought.

" Tiger Claw!" Keisou drove his energy claw through Daichi's bokken. " Opps, looks like I broke your stick."

" HA! Red Flame is not scared!" Daichi held the two sword fragments like he would two whole swords. " FUERO KEN(1)!" Daichi thrusted his broken swords at Keisou at high speed, making it appear like he was using many swords at once. Keisou dodged around the thrusts as best as he could but one got past his defenses and got him in the stomach. This stunned him long enough for another to hit and then another. " Now I shall smite thee!" Daichi drew his swords back for the finishing blow...

" Moko Takabisha(2)!" Homura fired her energy attack and blasted Daichi through the school's front door.

" What's was that for? I was doing fine!" Keisou shouted.

" How about a 'thank you'? He was about to kill you!" Homura shouted back.

" It doesn't matter! A girl doesn't interupt a fight between men!"

SPLASH

" Sorry!" Called a guy on a bike as he raced through a puddle and into the school doors. Keisou-chan and Akemi-kun seethed while everyone else snickered. Akemi-kun sighed and took off her school bag. Out came a two tailed cat creature.

" Nee-chan, get a bigger school bag, this one's too small." Said Kiraia.

" Is that some kind of mutant?"

" Don't insult me! I'm a cat demon!" Said Kiraia. But all Keisou heard were meows and yeps.

" What it say?" asked Keisou.

" SHE said ' Don't insult me! I'm a cat demon!'" Said Akemi-kun. Kiraia put a flaming paw into the puddle and it boiled quickly then she splashed Akemi-kun.

" Hey! What about me?" Keisou-chan demanded.

" Surely a man like you doesn't need help from little girls." Akemi teased, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Keisou-chan turned red with anger.

RING

" Oh no! We're late." Said Homura and they ran in.

Furinkan High Class 2-A

The teacher stood up to adressess the class.

"Class we have three students: Keiosu Urameshi and Akemi Higrashi. However they are still late as well as Ms.Saotome. Wait in the hall. Keisou a momment please?"

" Yes?"

" Is says here on the transcript that you're a boy, so why do I see a girl now?"

" Long story." Keisou groaned.

" Jusenkyo curse right?"

" Yeah how'd you know?"

" Half the people in Nerima have Jusenkyo curses, some of them are students of mine. Now that that is cleared up, go join your friends in the hall." Grumpling Keisou-chan picked up her buckets and went to the hall.

In the hallway

" How'd you do that blast?" Keisou-chan asked Homura. " I'm not interested, just curious."

" Curious and interested are the same thing baka!" Said Homura.

" Shh." Said Akemi.

" Besides I'm not going to tell you." Said Homura in a quieter voice.

Class 3-A

' Why did Homura protect that Knave Urameshi?' Daichi thought 'Is she in love with him? That would explain why she was protecting him and how familar they act around each other. But it's impossible! Homura would never be smitten with such a scoundrel! But then why? Perhaps he has cast a spell on her!' He shot up in his seat.

" THAT'S IT!" He shouted.

" Daichi stand in the hall." Daichi slumped.

" Yes sir."

Class 2-A

" TELL ME!" Keisou-chan said in forced whisper.

" No!"

" URAMESHI! YOU FIEND!" Daichi shouted.

" Daichi?" The three asked.

" RELINQUISH YOUR HOLD OVER THE FAIR HOMURA!" Daichi Shouted as he charged toward Keisou, then stopped abruptly seeing Keisou-chan. " My apologies ms. I thought you were someone else." Then bowed.

" No problem."

" Would any of you lovely ladies happen to know where I might find Keisou Urameshi?" The kendoist asked.

" He's right mmm!" Homura and Akemi started but Keisou-chan covered there mouths and finished for them.

" Right down the hall in the bathroom."

" You have my thanks fair maiden." Daichi bowed once more before running off, loudly calling the 'evil fiend Urameshi' to combat.

Suddenly he was felled by several pieces of chalk.

" Quiet in the hallway!" Shouted a man. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and pants and had black hair and eyes.

" And you are?" Keisou-chan asked.

" I am Furinkan High's physics teacher, Mokro Hanshei. I am also a student of The School of Martial Arts Teaching." Said Mokro.

" No way." Keisou muttered.

" Homura, I see we are in for another year of combat." Said Mokro.

" Yeah I'm looking forward to it." Said the pigtailed one.

" Are these two your new lackeys?"

" New friend." Akemi corrected.

" DON'T INSULT ME!" Said Keisou. " Tiger Claw!" He shouted as he lunged at Mokro. The teacher pulled out two rulers and not only blocked Keisou's attack but trapped his wrist with them by making an X. Keisou struck with his other hand and Mokro ducked and pulled the rulers towards his left shoulder, sending Keisou flying.

" Keisou I'm going to have to throw the book at you." Said Teaching Martial Artist and threw a physics book at Keisou just as he was about to land. It hit him right in the forehead and he fell down a flight of stairs.

" You're right Homura, he's too weak to be your lackey." Said Mokro, Homura nodded.

' Too weak?' Keisou jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs, but Mokro was waiting for him and clothlined him with a wide ruler, making him fall back down the stairs.

Later that day

" It was humilating! First this kendoist that talks werid beats me up, Homura has to save me. Then a teacher beats me, A TEACHER!" Keisou told his familar, Kuro the Spirit Panter, at home.

" Keisou it seems like everyone in this town is a martial artist. They have a lot more experience then you, who only knows street brawling."

" It worked at home!"

" Yes against other brawlers, not proffessional martial artists."

Higurashi Neko Shrine

Homura and Akemi were walking home together. After finding out how much they had in common: dislike for boys in general, love of martial arts, disgust for girly girls, they quickly bonded.

" Well this is where I live." Said Akemi.

" Isn't this place haunted by a ghost cat?" asked Homura.

" Not anymore, my oka crossed him over. She's the head priestess." Said Akemi. They ran up the stairs to the Shrine.

" Hey with some weights, this could be good training." Homura thought aloud.

" Good idea." Akemi voiced her agreement.

Then there was a blue light around there feet and then they saw they were wearing stone shoes.

" AKIRA!" Akemi shouted. A boy with black hair and wearing a Furinkan uniform jumped out of hiding.

" You did say you wanted weights." Said the alchemist.

" This is my little brother, Homura-chan."

" How'd he do this?" the pigtailed one asked.

" He's an alchemy nerdling." the hanyou girl replied.

" Better then being a literal She-man!" Akira taunted as his sister tried to pull loose of the stone shones. Akemi finally lost patience, pulled off her necklace, and lunged at her little brother. He pushed his hands together then against the air between him and his raging sister, there was a flash of light and water dosed Akemi(3).

" See ya later big bro." Said Akira and ran off. Akemi-kun growled softly before turning back to Homura.

" Do you need some help?" He asked.

" No don't bother." Homura pulled herself loose.

" Hey oka, otu." Akemi-kun said as he entered the house.

" How was school?" asked Kagome.

" Excellent, even the teachers are martial artists."

" Sounds like my kind of school." Said Inuyasha. " Whose your friend?"

" I'm Homura Saotome, my family runs the Anything Goes dojo." Said the pigtailed one.

" My daughter made her first new friend!" Kagome cried happily and started jumping up and down. Everyone sweatdropped.

" Does your oka act like this every time you make a friend?" Akemi-kun shifted uncomfortably.

" No, it's just that..the kids in my hometown were well, scared of me."

" Why?" Akemi-kun went the kitchen for some hot water and splashed himself.

" This is why, I'm half demon." Said Akemi. Homura just stared, she had though there was something strange about her new friend's aura but hadn't recognized it.

" Cool, I bet you're a lot stronger like that." Homura said. Akemi was so surprised she couldn't speak for a few momments.

" You're not scared? Or think I'm werid?"

" Of course not. This is Nerima, werid here is normal." Akemi smiled so wide it split her face.

" You hear that Oka-san?" Kagome sighed.

" Alright, you don't have to wear the necklace if you don't want to."

" YAY!"

' So that's why she wore that necklace.' Homura thought. " Akemi-chan, spare with me in that form."

" Are you sure? I might hurt you." Said the hanyou smirking.

" I doubt it, come on!"

The Next Day

Keisou woke up feeling better then he had the day before.

" It's a new day, and another chance for me to beat Homura. Kuro was right, I just need more practice." He ran downstairs to eat breakfast.

" Today I WILL beat Homura."

" That girl is all you talk about." Said Yusuke. " Does my son have his first crush?" Keisou blushed but he told himself it was from anger.

" She's a girl and she's always beating me. I hate her!"

" Young boys often pick on the girls they like." Said Keiko.

" I'm not a little boy." Keisou said.

" Yeah, you're a girl." Said a mocking voice, Keisou turned to see Homura. The pigtailed martial artist was standing in the doorway, looking into the kitchen. " I came to see if you were bed ridden from that humilating defeat from Mokro."

" Why, you worried about me?"

" No, it's just it's been a long since time I've seen anyone lose that badly to Mokro."

" You're such a tomboy!"

" AND YOU'RE A WEAKLING!" Homura shouted.

" Oh yeah?" Keisou ran and punched Homura. She grabbed his wrist, spun around and threw him into the kitchen sink. Keisou-chan jumped up from the ruined sink, dripping wet, and glared.

" Now look what you did."

" See you at school." Homura said smugly and ran off with Keisou-chan hot on her heels.

" Keisou wait! You're still a girl!" Yusuke shouted after his daughter.

" I don't think she heard you." Said Keiko. " Like daughter like father."

Streets of Nerima

" Get back here you uncute tomboy!" Keisou-chan shouted.

" NAYYY!" Homura taunted with her tongue out.

" It's so cute how they fight." Said Nana, she was walking with Akemi and Akira. The latter smirking mischeviously. He pushed his hands together and then to the ground, causing a small shockwave in the pavement on the street. It knocked Homura and Keisou-chan off their feet, with the latter landing on top of the former. For a momment the two just stared at each other, their cheecks stained pink.

" Hey sis! I didn't know you swung that way." Said Nana, the other two laughed. This broke the trance.

" GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Homura shouted and she punched Keisou-chan in the face. The cursed martial artist flew several yards before crashing.

" You think I wanted to fall on you?" She demanded

" Why else would you?"

" Because the ground knocked me off my feet."

" You're blaming the ground for your perversion! That's pathetic!"

Akira just whistled innocently, you could almost see a halio. Akemi smacked him on the head.

At the High School Entrance

" Homura, this hurts me more then it's gonna hurt you!" Said a boxer as he sent a right hook towards Homura. She grabbed his arm, broke it, then kicked him away.

" Got that right." Then ducked as a skier swung his pole at her. She sprung into a head butt and connected with his stomach.

Her friends and rival watched as usual

" I bet this is how she got so strong, fighting his hentai horde every day." Keisou-chan remarked as Homura sent suitors flying left and right.

" Hey look! She's using one of them as a weapon." Akemi remarked. Homura had grabbed a student by their hair and and was swinging him around like a club. Keisou walked over to her and was almost hit with the boyclub.

" Hey, I'm a girl, not one of those crazy suitors."

" Leave me alone, I'm not finished yet."

" Why don't you leave some of them to me?"

" I don't need help, especially not from a weakling like you."

" Damn it! Let me help!"

" LEAVE ME ALONE!" Homura shouted as she swung the boyclub at her, sending her flying into someone else. Keisou-chan groaned when she realized who it was.

" An angel hath fallen from the heavens and landed on me." Daichi mumbled. He shook his head to clear it. " Oh divine beauty! Be mine!" He said and grabbed Keisou-chan. She punched him in the face.

" Hands off!" She said and jumped away. " I thought you loved Houmra."

" Homura is very dear to me, but I cannot part with thee either!"

" You just met me!"

"The heart hath it's reasons, whereof reason know nothing!" Daichi declared, and tried hugging Keisou-chan again, but she uppercutted him in unconsciousness. By then Homura had finished off the rest of the horde and discarded her boyclub.

" I told you not to help!"

" He's was trying to molest me!"

" If you two want to have a fight do it after school or you'll be late." Said Mokro, Akemi, Nana and Akira were already inside.

" Hai Mokro-sensei." Said Homura and ran off. Keisou just charged at him. Mokro quickly brought out two erasers and banged them together, creating a chalk cloud and obscuring him from view. Keisou coughd inside the cloud looking for Mokro until something grabbed his collar and threw him through the open second story window.

' That should do it.' Mokro thought as he walked to his own class.

Later at Lunch

Two big muscle bound male students grabbed some smaller kid's lunches and began eating them.

" Hey give those back!" The smaller kids protested.

" Scram small fry." Said the bigger of the two. Akira stepped forward.

" Eating other people's lunches isn't nice you know." He said with a cheerful smile.

" And just who are you?" Asked the bigger brute.

" I'm Akira Higurashi, I'm new here."

" Well then you don't know the rules." Said the bigger brute. " I run the senior class, Kenichi Ojian, captain of the football team and the heir of The School of Martial Arts football. This is brother and right hand, Kenji. The first rule is: We make the rules."

" Football huh? I was never really into sports, I'm an alchemist." Akira started.

" A what?" asked Kenichi.

" An alchemist. Someone who practices Alchemy, the science of breaking things down and putting them back together as something else."

" So you're a science geek. Go away before I squash you."

" Alchemy is much more exciting then watching how rats behave and making notes." Akira continued as if he hadn't heard the second part of Kenichi's sentence. " I can give a demostration right now if you want."

" You're trying my patience geek, GO AWAY!" Kenichi punched Akira but he dodged it, instead Kenichi smashed one of the lunch tables.

" There are three steps in alchemy, the first one is to determine the target's compostion." He explained as if this were a pleasent conversation.

" Shut up!" Kenichi punched again, but Akira ducked and clapped his hands together

" The second is too break it down at the subatomic level." He grabbed Kenichi's shirt and pants and his own hands glowed with blue light. " Then put it back together as something else." Kenichi was blinded by light, when his eyes recovered he tried punching Akira again, but he felt a draft. He looked down and saw he was wearing a pink leotard with red hearts on it.

" WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME?" Akira continued smilling cheerfullly.

" Just a simple demonstration, told you it was exciting." By now they had attracted quiet a crowd.

" That new guy just made a fool of Kenichi!"

" I think I'm in love." were some of the comments. Kenji was furious that this little geek freak humilated his big brother.

" You think you can get away with this you little freak?" Kenji demanded. He grabbed Akira's collar and lifted him so they were eye to eye. Akira's features contorted into a frightening stare.

" Care for another demonstration?" Akira asked. Kenji suddenly felt terrified.

" Why don't you give those kids their lunces back so I can fix your brother's clothes and we can put this event behind us?" Akira asked, once again cheerfull. Kenji gulped, nodded and handed back the lunches. Akira change Kenichi's clothes back to normal and went back to his lunch.

While he was eating, someone else came up to him and said something that mad Akira smile widely.

When school ended, everyone rushed out.

" Hey Urameshi! Why do you always leave with Homura?" asked a random student

" I always go the Saotome dojo so I can train." Said Keisou.

" Really? Are you sure it's not so you can walk her home?" asked another random student.

" WHAT? NO!" both of the them said.

" Why would I flirt with an uncute tomboy like her?"

" Why would I let a weakling like him flirt with me?" Then they both turned away from each other and walked to the dojo in silence.

(1)Fuero ken(multiple sword)

(2)Moko Takabisha- Pride of the fierceTiger

(3)-Water is made from the bonding of hydrogen and oxygen. Of course there's oxygen in the air and hydrogen exists within all elements, it's the most abundant one in the universe.

Review time!


	5. Enter Ebisu The heavy handed avenger

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 8 Enter Ebisu, The Heavy Handed Avenger

Morning

" Try not to get to beaten up again ok?" said Kuro.

" No problem." Said Keisou.

Furinkan courtyard

" Perish Knave!" Comanded Daichi as he struck Keisou in the troat, cutting off his air and making him pass out.

Homura had to step in to keep Daichi from finishing him off, Akemi laughed at Keisou.

Durring School

" School of Martial Arts Teaching, Hakua Sutoom(chalk storm)!" Called Mokro and he threw a swarm of chalk sticks at Keisou, who failed to block them all and was pelted by the chalk. " Nurse!"

After School at the Anything Goes Dojo

" AHH!" Homura shouted as she threw Keisou over her shoulder and into the Dojo wall.

" Iron Reaper!" Called Akemi as she launched her special attack in an uppercut that sent Keisou threw the dojo ceilng

At home

" You got beat up again, 4 times to be exact." Said Kuro.

" It wasn't that bad." Said Keisou. Kuro looked at him, then pointed at his own chin which had an ugly bruise on it.

" This is where you got upercutted by Akemi." He pointed at his throat. " Here's where you got stabbed by Daichi," He pointed to various others parts on his body where bumbs poked out of his fur. " I'm guessing these came from getting pelted by Mokro, and the reason my back hurts is from getting thrown around by Homura. You stink at fighting."

" My own familar." Keisou said in despair.

" It's pretty hard not to notice since I feel every blow."

" There's gotta be a way to get stronger." Keisou muttered while slamming his fists together.

" Why don't you ask your otu who trained him?" asked the spirit panther cub.

" Of course! Thanks pal." Keisou ran from his room to find Yusuke, He found him outside working out.

" Hey Otu-san, who trained you to be spirit detective?"

" Why do you want to know?"

" I want to be stronger! So no one can beat me!"

" Then what's wrong with the Saotome dojo?"

" I'm not getting stronger fast enough!"

'Training with the old fossil would definitely make him stronger in a hurry, but I don't think he could handle it. It almost killed me. 'Yusuke thought.

" You couldn't handle it."

" Yes I can!" Yusuke let his spirit aura flared out.

" No you can't." Keisou backed away from intense energy his otu was giving off. " See? Your spirit isn't nearly strong enough, you would die."

" Dinner!" Keiko called.

" Just continue training at the Saotome Dojo." Said Yusuke and he went inside.

The Next morning

" Tomboy!"

" Weakling!"

" Uncute!"

" Pervert!"

" You'd think they'd tire of this after a while." Said Akemi, Akira pushed his hands together." DON'T YOU DARE!" She shouted at her brother. They reached Furinkan and the daily battle with the hentai horde began.

" KEISOU! DIE!" Shouted an unknown voice. Keisou turned to see figure jumping toward him. They swung a big metal club but Keisou jumped backwards, avoiding the swing, but a shockwave knocked him into a mailbox. The spot where he'd been seconds before turned into a crater.

" Whose that?" asked Nana her sister.

' He clobbered Keiosu, alone not impressive, but he did it without touching him, no ki or anything.' Homura stared in shock.

" Who are you? AND WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME?" Keisou shouted at his attacker. The person was a boy his age, with unruly black hair and angry black eyes. He was wearing what looked like a brown habit made into a shirt and long pants, a travel pack was strapped to his back.

" What? You DARE forget about ME?"

" Keisou! What did you do to him?" Homura demanded.

" I didn't do anything, I don't even know the guy!"

" You even have a girlfriend now?" asked the mysterious fighter, getting angerier.

" NO!" Both Keisou and Homura shouted.

" Why would I go out with an uncute tomboy like her? OW!"

" Who are you calling a tomboy? Weakling!"

" NOW YOU IGNORE ME?" The fighter punched, landing a blow on Keisou's stomach and sending crashing through the school's wall into a classroom.

" TIGER CLAW!" Keisou's hand glow with his chi.

" HEAVY FIST!" The fighter shouted his fist didn't glow but a martial artist could still sense the concentrated power. Their attacks collided and Keisou screamed as he felt his hand breaking. The fighter smirked. " Looks like I declawed you."

Kesiou clutched his injuried hand. " Just who the hell are you?"

" Your life must be pretty good now if you've forgotten your days as a member of the Black Dragon gang." Keisou's eyes widened.

" Black Dragon gang? What's he talking about?" Homura asked.

" It's one of the gang in the Tokyo slums and Keisou here was one of the best fighters in our organization." Said the fighter. " Isn't that right Keisou?"

" Yeah, but I never thought I'd see you again, Ebisu." Said Keisuo, getting to his feet.

" You finally remember, so you must know why I'm here."

" Just becuase I accidentally left you in China is no reason to kill me!"

" SHUT UP! It's not just because you left me stranded in China, because of you, I've been through hell!"

The teacher yelled to stop the fight.

" Young man, I can not allow this fight to continue!" The teacher commanded. The pacifist students stared in admiration.

" You must wait untill the students and I can get popcorn." Said students facefaulted. " It'll only take a minute, please?" Ebisu gave out an annoyed sigh.

" Oh alright." The teacher flew out the door, followed by many students.

" Violence is wrong!" shouted the pacifists. Ebisu swung his club and the acompaning shockwave knocked them out. By now the teacher and students had come back with the popcorn.

" What happened to them?" asked the teacher.

" They passed out, the fight was too much for them." Ebisu replied, which was almost true. " Do you mind if I continue my revenge now?"

" Go ahead, thanks for waiting."

" Ebisu, why are you trying to kill me? We were friends before!" Keisou demanded.

" You would never understand!" Ebisu raised his club. " You just need to die!" he swung horizontally and Keisou ducked, a shockwave shot out from the club and smashed the back wall of the classroom, alerting another class to the fight and sending them running...for popcorn. He swung again, vertically this time, Keisou jumped aside and the place he was standing momments before turned into a deep impact crater. The accompaning shockwave knocked him off his feet.

" See you in hell Keisou!" Ebsiu launced into a jump swing. "Heavy Club!"

" Hakua Sutoomu!" Moro called and launched his own attack. The chalk found it's target in Ebsiu's eyes and he dropped his club in surprise.

"My eyes!"

" I don't know who you are, but if you want to kill any of the students here, you have to go through me!" Ebisu rubbed his eyes and blinked before standing up.

" Very well old man." Ebisu made a fist.

'He's warping gravity around his fist, that's impossible! his fist would to be incredibly dense in order to do that.' Mokro thought.

" Heavy Fist!" Mokro got out his rulers and got ready to catch his punch. However, as he closed his rulers around the punch, they bent around it and the blow connected on Mokro's chin and he fell to the floor. " Want more?"

Mokro got to his feet and grasped his jaw.

" It's not often I'm knocked to the floor, I guess I'm going to have to get serious. School of Martial Arts Teaching Secret skill, Academic Assention!" A wind came out of nowhere and surrounded Mokro, papers, pencils, and text books began to circle him. With each passing they grew closer to him until they crovered him completly. Then they seemed to merge and Mokro appeared again. " Level 2 Professor!"

" Humpf, umpressive. I'll still crush you!" Ebisu shouted and punched again, Mokro dodged to the side and dashed in for an attack, shoving a new ruler into Esbiu's throat, cutting off his air supply. This stunned him long enough for Mokro to grab Ebisu, swing him around and throw him back outside. Ebisu swung his club again and again, but the teacher martial artist dodged every swing.

"School of Heavy Fist Martial Arts, Crusader Wave!" Ebisu swung his club horizontally, then vertically in quick succession, creating a shockwave that looked like a cross. Mokro couldn't avoid it in time and was blasted. Then Ebisu threw his club at Mokro and it connected with his stomach, knocking him out.

" MOTOKO TABISHA!" Homura shouted. The ki attack nailed Ebisu and created another hole in the school.

" You're not getting away with hurting Mokro-sensei!"

Ebsiu climped out of it and glared ar Homura.

" Stay out of my way girl, or I'll have to kill you."

" You don't scare me."

Ebisu stomped the ground with a foot and sent a shockwave at Homura, who jumped to avoid it, but Ebisu punched the air and sent another shockwave at her. Homura tucked into a ball as the shockwave hit, was carried across the courtyard and landed on her feet. By then Ebisu got his club back.

" This is your last warning." He said and pointed his club at Homura. His answer was punch in the gut and an uppercut on the chin. " That does it." He swung his club at Homura, sending out shockwaves with each swing. Homura ducked and dodged around each one and the resulting shockwave untill eventually she disapeared. " Where'd she go?"

" Up here." Said Homura, she was standing on the edge of Ebisu's club. " Better give up, you can't touch me." Ebisu smirked cruelly.

" I don't need to...School of Heavy Fist Martial Arts Secret Technique, Inryoku Baindo(Gravity Bind)!" Esbiu's club glowed and forced Homura onto all fours.

" What are you doing?" She demanded as she struggled to move.

" I used my ki to make my club dense enough to warp the gravity around it and fix you to it, but not enough to affect anything else." Homura tried to stand up but Ebisu increased the pressure to the point where Homura was getting crushed against the club.

' This guy has quite a head on his shoulders. He appears to have nothing but brawn but now..." He stuffed some popcorn in his mouth "..I wonder how the heir of Anything of Goes will get out of this.' Thought Akira with an amsued smirk. He was watching the whole fight from the school's roof.

Akemi started running to her friend's aid.

" Don't ...interfer Akemi-chan!" Homura said through gritted teeth. "I can...handle... this ..boy!"

Ebisu punched the air in front of Homura, pounding her with shockwave after shockwave . " Give up?"

" Not...a...chance!" the pigtailed martial artist shouted and fired a beam of ki from her mouth. Ebisu was nailed right in the face with her attack, giving him quite a headache and lossing his grip on his club. Homura jumped off it.

" Mokoto Tabisha revised. I figured you needed physical contact with your club in order to use that technique." Then she fell to one knee, Akemi ran to her friend's side.

" Homura-chan are you ok?"

" Yeah... just a little sore...that's all..." Homura fainted. Akemi caught her and laid her down gently on the ground.

" Don't worry Homura-chan, I'll finish him off." Akemi took off her necklace and revealed her demon nature.

" Whoa, she just turned into some kind of monster."

" Those ears are adorable!"

" Is she some kind of demon?"

" At least she isn't trying to kill anyone."

'Well now everybody knows.' Akemi thought. ' But that can wait, I have to beat this creep now.' She dashed toward Ebsiu and punched, he blocked with his club and was shocked to hear the sound of metal being bent.

" How'd you do that?"

" I bet you've never fought someone that was half-demon before." Akemi grabbed his club and tossed it aside. Ebisu punched her in the stomach with his heavy fist, the hanyou girl grunted before grabbing his arm and slamming him into the ground.' He hits hard, for a human.' Still gripping his arm she threw him into the air, jumped above him and hammered him back to the ground with a blow to his stomach. Then finally landing on him. She stepped off and bowed her to her audience. Ebisu groaned and rolled over.

'He's still conscious?' Akemi thought incredulous.

'I don't think I can beat her.' Ebisu thought. 'But I can't abandon my revenge.' He looked over to the unconscious Homura. 'That's it.' He dashed toward Homura, grabbed her, and his club, in mid stride and kept going.

" Get back here!" Akemi shouted and ran after him. Ebisu jumped and slamed his feet into the ground creating a massive shockwave that kicked up dust to obsure him from view, and blowing away his scent trail.

Later

" How did this horrible deed come to pass? Mokro, thee were to be the dillgent sentinel of our learning grounds." Said Principal Kuno. No not the freak with the fake hawiian accent, the werido that thinks he's a samurai.

" My apologies milord. He was a very formidable foe." apologized the teacher.

" I feared this may happen. My school guard is lighter with Hinako on leave." Kuno said gravely.

" And now we have a damaged school and a kidnapping to deal with! It's all your fault Mokro!" Said a member of the PTA.

" SILENCE!" Kuno commanded.

" Yes milord."

" Mokro, please tell thy lord that thee hath a plan?"

" Nothing apart from searching."

Abandoned warhouse

Homura groaned as she woke up.

" So you're finally up." Said Ebisu. He sitting on box with his club over his shoulder. Homura saw there were bandages under her clothes.

'That creep!'

" You undressed me didn't you?"

" Would you have prefered your wounds go untreated? I didn't anything to except bandage your wounds. I may be a yazuka but I'm not a molester or a rapist."

Homura tried to move but her body screamed in pain. " I wouldn't do that. You're still hurt from our battle."

" I don't care!" Homura got to her feet and into a fighting stance.

" It seems I've underestimated you. Others I've fought were unconcious or couldn't move for days. But you still can't beat me as you are."

" Wanna Bet?" Homura fired the Pride of the Fierce Tiger from her mouth and blasted Ebisu into a wall.

' I never thought I'd use this skill. Saotome Fast Break!' Homura dashed toward the exit.

" Nice try." Ebisu slammed the ground with his foot to send a small shockwave that knocked Homura off her feet. " Looks like I'm going to have to be more careful."

Saotome Dojo

" I should've stopped him." Akemi muttered.

" No, It's my fault. He was after me." Keisou said.

" What happened between you two anyway?" asked Akira

" When was younger I went a vaction with my parents durring one of my otu's rare time's off. It was my idea to smuggle Ebisu into China so we could smuggle some stuff out, jade, spices etc. I needed to bring someone cause my parents would get suspicious if I went missing. However once we got to China our guide turned out to be a fake and had lead us to Jusenkyo because it was isolated. We were ambushed by bandits and my bag containing Ebisu was lost in the fight. But I don't know why that would make him so mad, I told him before hand he might get left behind. Plus we had a good friendly rivalry before that."

" You must have done something horrible. He tried to kill you then kidnapped Homura." said alchemist.

" Hey Keisou you got a challenge from Ebisu." Said Nana.

" How are your parents taking this?" Keisou asked as he read the challenge.

" They're both nervous wrecks, I've never seen them like this before. But they put on a brave face around everyone else."

" He told me to come to an abandoned warehouse alone." Said Keisou after he read the challenge.

" How original." Akira remarked. " Ya know you're gonna die."

" I don't care, It's not like I have much else to live for anyway." Keisou got up and went to the kitchen.

' Watch out for Freudian Slips Keisou,' Akira thought.

In the Kitchen

Ranma was holding Akane in his arms, trying to comfort her. Keisou got there attention and gave Ranma the letter.

" Sensei, I hope you'll let me do this on my own, It's my fault she was taken in the first place."

At this point various segments of Ranma were in conflict

" I should let him do it, it's very rommantic!" Said Rommantic Ranma(4).

" I can't trust him with something this important!" Said overprotective otu Ranma.

" It's my responsiblity to save my own daughter." Said Pride Ranma.

" This could a great step forward for Keisou, not only in fighting but in becoming a better person." Said Sensei Ranma the biggest part of him, next to Pride. ' I can always step in if it seems that he isn't ready.'

" Make the Saotome dojo proud." Ranma said at last. Keisou smiled, nodded and ran out.

Kuro appeared by his side as he ran to the meeting place.

" What's your plan?"

" Uhhhhh."

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?"

" I'm making it up as I go."

" Great, we'll be back in Reikai by morning." The spirit panther was pointedly ignored.

Keiosu entered the warehouse and saw Homura bound to a pole and gagged.

" Homura!"

" She wasn't cooperating, so I had to restrain her." Said Ebisu He pointed his club at Keisou. " Now you die. Heavy Club!" Keisou jumped away, remembering to also clear the shockwave. Ebisu continued swinging at Keisou, and he continued to dodge. Then Keiosu went on the offensive with a punch to the stomach and kick to the chin, knocking Ebisu into a support beam.

" Heh, you're not so tough if I remember to avoid the shockwave." Keiosu said.

" That's not all I can do! School of Heavy Fist Martial Arts, Finishing Attack.Inryoku Kurassha(Gravity Crusher)!" Ebisu jumped over Keisou then pointed his club straight down and dived on his opponent, while falling he channeled his ki through his club and projected it at Keisou.

' What the hell? It feels like something's pushing in on me.'

" I will crush you flat!" As Eisu got closer the pressure increased. Keisou was forced to his hands and knees, he felt his body being crushed by the alerted gravity. As Ebisu landed his club slammed into Keisou's back macking a sickening crush and Keisou scream. Homura made a noise of shock and turned her head away. Ebisu was now standing over Keisou with his club pressing down on his prey while the alerted gravity crushed the rest of him.

' I will not allow this.'

A voice echoed in Keisou's mind. His body began to radiate red light, and his eyes turned red. Ebisu strained to keep his footing. Keisou's spine healed itself, his hands shifted into claws and strange markings appeared on his body.

' What the hell is going on?' Ebisu thought. ' He should be crushed by know.' He appiled more pressure by it didn't seem to affect Keisou.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Keisou laughed and stood up easily, despite the pressure. Ebisu jumped away in shock.

' My finishing attack didn't kill him, what is he?' Ebsiu swung his club at Keisou but the hanyou punched it and it shattered.

" Hehehe, pathetic human." Keisou remarked. He punched Ebisu again and again.He grabbed the human and threw him into a pile of wooden crates then kicked him into the wall. The blows were comming faster then Ebisu could keep up with.

When Keisou had had his fun heflexed his claws. " Now it's time for you to die."

Homura finally managed to work off the gag.

" Keisou!"

The demonic martial artist paused.

" Stop, don't kill him!"

Keisou stopped glowing and his body returned to normal.

" Huh? What happened to Ebisu?"

" I'll tell you later! Now untie me!" Keisou did so and Homura told him what happened.

" Werid, I don't remember any of that."

" This... isn't... over Keisou! I'll ...be back!" Ebisuran outside.

They followed him and saw that it was raining.

" He's gone." Homura observed.

" This is the last thing I need." Keisou-chan muttered. " Oh by the way, You're welcome."

" Humpf, I would've escaped on my own eventually, I was just tired that's all."

" Whatever."

" But still, thanks for comming for me." Homura gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. They both heard snickering and turned to see a panther cub chuckling at them.

" Whose this?"

" This is my familar, Kuro." Homura picked him and petted him.

" He's cute, unlike you." Kuro purred happily.

" You should hang on to her Keisou, she'll make a good mate." both teens blushed.

'That was quite entertaining. Much better then what was on TV.' A _mysterious_ person in red thought from the warehouse roof.

AN-A habit is what monks wear, it's a long robe with a hood.

AN2-The more dense and heavy something is, the more it bends gravity. We're all bound to the earth because it's so much heavier then us.

AN3-A Freudian Slip is a slip of the tongue that reveals an supconcious emotion, belief or thought. In this case Keisou meant to say ' I don't have much to live for.' but he said ' much else' get it?

4- Despite what Ranma may say I think that part of him exists somewhere.


	6. That Obnixious Alchemist

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Chapter 6 That Obnixious Alchemist

Ono Clinic

" Whoever did these bandages did a good job, just get some rest and you'll be as good as new." Said Dr.Tofu.

" Ok Uncle Tofu." said Homura. "Weakling get over here and let Dr.Tofu take a look at you."

" I'm fine." Keisou-chan said with her arms crossed.

" YOU'RE HURT! I HEARD YOUR SPINE SNAPPING!"

" I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!" They glared at each other with anime lightening. Dr.Tofu chuckled.

" WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Both teens asked.

" That, you two fight like an old married couple."

" WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT?" Both said at the same time.

" DON'T SAY WHAT I'M SAYING!" They did it again, and a vein appeared on their foreheads.

" STOP IT!" There they go again.

" What's going on?" asked a kid Homura and Keisou's age. She had long brown hair like her mother and wore glasses like her father. She was wearing a red shirt and white skirt. " Oh hey Homura, whose this?"

" I'm Keisou Urameshi." Said Keisou-chan.

" I heard Keisou was a boy." Keisou-chan sighed and got some hot water to splash herself with. " Oh you're cursed like Uncle Ranma." The girl bowed. " I'm Mizu Ono, pleased to meet you." Then she turned to Homura

" Congratulations Homura, I see you finally got yourself a boyfriend."

" WHAT? I can do MUCH better then weakling here!" The pigtailed girl delcarwd.

" Weakling? Whose rescued who?" Keisou reminded as Tofu looked him over for injuries.

"Rescued?" Mizu looked puzzled.

" Oh yes. Keisou risked life and limb to rescue Homura from a childhood rival." Akira explained from the doorway.

" That's so rommantic." Mizu gushed.

" Yes isn't it." Akira agreed.

" What are you doing here, Akira?" Keisou demanded of the alchemist.

" I only wanted to see if how the battle weary couple was ok."

" We are NOT a couple!" Homura shouted and stomped off.

When Homura got home she was of course glomped by Akane, being an expert on being kidnapped(snicker) she knew what it was like. But something more interesting happened at the Urameshi house.

" Hey Otu, do you know what it's like to be possesed?" Yusuke froze.

" Why?"

" When I was fighting Ebisu, I felt like something else was controlling my actions. The presense was strange but kinda familar." A vein appeared on Yusuke's forehead.

" Keisou, I'll get back to you on that." Yusuke then opened the door to Demon World to pay a visit to his own father.

Demon World Raizen's grave

" WHY DO YOU KEEP INTERUPTING FIGHTS?" Yusuke demanded of his 'father'.

" It's good to see you too son." Was the demon king's sarcastic reply.

" WHY DO YOU KEEP INTERUTPING?" Yusuke demanded again.

" Hold your horses kiddo, I didn't." Replied Raizen's spirit.

" Just can't leave well enough alone can you? ...What?"

" I didn't interfere in little Keisou's fight."

" But he said he felt like he was possesed!"

" Maybe it was his own demon nature, I'm sure you've felt it durring your mate's heat." Raizen said with a smirk, Yusuke blushed. " Keisou almost died. Maybe next time you'll take his request for more training seriously." When the deceased Mazoku lord saw the surprised look on his 'son's' face he said. " What? Did you think death would stop me from watching over my grandson?"

" No, death never stopped you." Raizen smiled.

" It runs in the family." Yusuke smiled too.

" See ya old man." And he left Demon World.

The Next Morning

" Keisou, I've decided I'm going to introduce you to my mentor." Keisou smiled widely.

" Really?"

" Yeah, pack your bags, we're leaving tomorrow."

" What about school?"

" Well if you'd rather go to school then get special training then we won't..." Keisou was a flash as he ran to his room to pack. He was in such a hurry that he didn't realize that his oka, who was always trying to get him to focus on school work, didn't oppose taking time off for martial artist training.

Akira was waiting for Keisou in his room.

" What? How'd you get here?" Akira smiled.

" I hear you're getting special training." Said the alchemist, ignoring Keisou's question. " Such is the law of equivalence, Homura gets put in life threatening danger, you save her and get special training."

" Homura is more important to me then training!" As soon as the words left his mouth he covered it with both hands. Akira looked very amused.

" Keisou, you make this way too easy." He pulled out a recorder and hit the play button.

' Homura is more important to me then training!' Keisou voice said.

" Gimme that!" Keisou made a lunge for the hanyou but Akira ducked and Keisou head butted his dresser.

" See you later." Akira jumped out the window, Keisou tried to follow but Akira was gone.

" Why would he want that, except for embarassing me."

Furinkan High School

Homura ran through her daily suitors, while her friends waited for her to finish.

" Hey where's Kuno?" Homura wondered. She found him kneeling before Akemi, who was in her hanyou form. He had grabbed on of her hands and was looking at her with a deep expression.

" Oh my dear Dogeared girl, when I saw you yesterday your beauty and grace took my breath away." Everyone, including the semi-concious hentai horde, sweatdropped.

" It would appear that Kunoness gets worse through generations." Akira remarked.

" Football ki bomb!" A ball of ki shaped like a football landed near his feet and exploded. " Hey geek!"

" Oh dear it's the jock again." The alchemist said to himself.

" I'm going to make you pay for embrassing me! School of Martial Arts Football special technique, Pig Skin Warrior!" Kenichi's body started getting bigger and his muscles buldged.

" Pig Skin Warrior makes the user as strong as a wild boar and makes their skin as tough as leather." Kenji explained. " You're in for a beating geek." Akira merely shook his head smiling cheerfuly.

" I have to disagree." Kenichi charged Akira, but the alchemist flipped over him and landed on his back. Kenichi reached behind him to grab Akira but the hanyou jumped off, and grabbed Kenichi's arms. Quickly he pushed them into the opposite sleeve and merged the sleeves together, therefore trapping Kenichi's arms. Kenichi struggled to free his arms and in that time Akira crouched and merged Kenichi long pants into a long skirt then his shoes into open toe high heels.

By this time Kenichi realized what Akira was doing and shouted angerily, he tried kicking Akira but was unused to moving in high heels and fell on his but.

" Kenichi is a cross-dresser! I have to tell everyone." Said a passing student. This enraged Kenichi even more and he tore his clothing to get at Akira.

" Not too bright are you?" Akira asked as avoided Kenichi's attacks.

" Kenichi is a streaker! I have to tell everyone." said another passing student. Smoke was comming out of Kenichi's nostrils, just like an angry bull. He ran madly at Akira, but the hanyou alchemist pushed his hands together and then to the ground and created a pair of hands of earth that grabbed Kenichi's ankles, making him fall flat on his face and another pair of hands that grabbed his wrists. Akira chuckled merrily as he walked to Kenichi's feet and started tickling him. The crowd of students laughed at Kenichi.

" That's enough." Said Akira and headed towards the school, he was soon mobbed by adoring fans.

Kenji just stood slacked jawed at the humiliation his older brother went through.

" Don't you think you went a bit far?" Akemi asked.

" Nah I was having too much fun."

" I was talking about how long you toyed with him before, you almost missed the bell. However you are in time for Keious's daily beating by Mokro." As if on cue, the cursed martial artist slammed into the wall next to them.

Later that night

" Are you sure you want to go?" Yusuke asked his son.

" YES!" Keisou insisted.

" Then let's go."

" Yusuke." Called Keiko.

" Yes?"

" If our son ends up in Reikai because of this, you will be too understand?" Yusuke gulped.

" Yes dear."

" Good."

Then Yusuke and Keisou walked off.

Next Morning

" Where is Keisou?" Demanded Ebisu at Furinkan High School.

" He isn't here now." Said Akemi. " But we'll fight you in his place." She nudged Homura. " Come on Homura-chan, a good fight is just what you need to cheer yourself up."

The Pigtailed martial artist had been down ever since Keisou didn't walk her, I mean, walk _with_ her to school.

" The coward, he feared my strength and ran away." Ebisu delcared. " He is not a man!" Homura jerked up and glared Ebisu.

" You got a problem with that?" He challenged.

" Yeah!" And Homura punched his face so hard he flew back towards the school gates. Ebisu swung his new club at her but Homura dodged by jumping atop of it.

" Did you forget my power? Inryoku Baindo!" Homura smirked.

" Saotome Kouinryoku!(Antigravity!) Homura feet glowed with ki and lifted into the air. " Saotome Inryoku sumasshu!(Gravity smashing)!" Homura's hands glowed with ki and the club matched the color of her ki(blue/gold) instead of Ebisu's(grey). Then the club smashed Ebisu in the head.

" Stop hitting youself(smash) Stop hitting yourself(smash) Stop hitting youself(smash)" Homura taunted. Ebius finally let go of his club and shook his head.

" You copied my technique!"

" Yep, did you think I was just going to stand there and be a good little damsel in distress?"

" Um, yes?" Homura hit him in the head with the club again.

" You're techniques won't work on me anymore." Said Homura. " So don't cause any trouble, got it?" Ebisu nodded. Homura dropped the club and went back to her friends.

" You're right Akemi-chan I do feel better."

" Told ya." The two friends walked into school leaving a crushed Ebisu behind.

'That jerk didn't even say goodbye.' Homura thought darkly.

" Homura you seem angry this morning, well more then usual." Akira remarked ever cheerful.

" Leave me alone Alchemy Freak!" The pigtailed one shouted.

" Ouch, that's harsh." Akira replied still smiling. " You sound like a girl whose boyfriend just abandoned them." The boys behind Homura were all giving Akira frantic signs to shut up as the Anything Goes heir was glowing with anger. " But the cloest thing you have to a boyfriend would be Keiosu. But that can't be why you're so angry, after all it's not like he just disapeared without telling.." He was cut off by Homura punching his face in.

Secluded Mountain In Rural Japan

" Are we there yet?" Keisou moaned, as he and his otu climbed the moutain of stairs that lead to Genkai's temple.

" We're almost there." Said Yusuke. " Just a little further." They finally reached the top and saw an old woman step outside the temple building.

" I'm getting too old for this." The old psychic muttered.

" Hey old lady! You still alive?" Yusuke called as he and his son entered the gate. Genkai was a blur as she shouldered Yusuke in the stomach, making him bend over.

" That answer your question dimwit?" She asked, then she saw Keisou. " Who this?"

" This is my son, Keisou Urameshi." Said boy juest stared at Genkai.

" You look older then dirt." He said. Genkai's eyes glowed blue and Keisou was flung back into the gate. " Charming son you have there."

" Sensei, I was hopping you could train him." Yusuke said with a bow.

" Sure, I could use a new student to torture, I mean train." Genkai quickly corrected herself.

" This is your sensei otu? She doesn't look like she could fight her way out of a wet paper bag." Said Keisou. In seconds, Genkai had him doubled over in pain from various points on his body.

" His spirit is even weaker then your's were when you first came to me, my training might kill him." She remarked.

" That's what I thought, but his _heritage _appeared the other day and I think he can handle it." Yusuke replied. Genkai scratched her head while deciding.

" Well I guess I might be able to do it."

" Thank you Sensei, I'll come back in 6 months."

" Make it seven, I'll need the extra month to make him strong enough to work with." Yusuke nodded and left.

" Alright Dimwit jr get up." Genkai said while prodding Keisou with her feet, he got to his feet and she lead him inside the temple.

Nerima

While Keisou was getting ready for his new training, Homura was having trouble paying attention in class.

" Homura!" Mokro called and threw a piece of chalk at her. It hit her in the forehead. " Pay attention!"

" Gomen sensei."

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a travel worn boy and two annoyed girls. The boy wore a brown shirt and black pants, and was carrying an umbrella and travel pack. He had black hair with spots of pink, black eyes and the Hibbiki fangs. The girls both had purple hair with black strips on the sides. They were wearing chinese shirts and pants.

" Am I late?" asked the boy.

" Only by a week Ichiro." Said Mokro, the rest of the glass laughed.

" Ichiro was wandering around on the western Japense coast when we arrived from China." Said one of the girls.

" We made sure he got here without getting lost again." Said the other.

" Homura-chan who are they?" Akemi whispered to her friend.

" That's Ichiro Hibiki. He lives in the country on a Sumo Pig farm. Everyone in their family has horrible sense of direction, they could get lost going to the bathroom." Homura explained. " The girls are twins, Mei and Ming, their parents are amazons."

" That explains why Ichiro is late, what is your excuse girls?" Mokro asked.

" We had summer vaction in our ancestral village and came back on foot." Said Mei.

"You mean you swam here from China?"

" Of course." Said Ming. " It was a good excercise." Mokro sighed.

" Why am I not surprised? Take a seat."

After school

Homura and the Amazons had a group hug before catching up with each other.

" Great-great grand mother Kuh Lon trained us over break, we're much stronger then we were last year." Said the twins.

" Lucky you, all I got was a perverted weakling to spare with, and Akemi-chan." Said Homura.

" Hi." Said Akemi.

" Did you fall in the spring of drowned dogirl?" The twins asked.

" No, I'm a hanyou."

" We studied demons at our village in China but we never got to talk with one."

" Do you mind we ask you a few things?" The twins asked.

" No problem."

The girls began walking home.

" Halt!" A voice called.

" Is that who I think it is?" Mei asked without turning around.

" Doth mine eyes decieve me? Or tis it truth that the radiant beauties hath return? If this be illusion, tis a very cruel illusion indeed!"

" It is." Ming groaned.

" Hazzah! Such a joyus reunion does call for celebration! Join me fair madiens, so that we may share fine relvery!"

" Shove it Kuno!" They all turned and shouted before leaving. Daichi frooze up.

" The path of true love never did run smooth." He lamented

Back at Genkai's temple

Inside the temple was a large man with a purple mohawk drinking sake, a man with blonde hair standing in front of a mirror as well as a guy with horns, a little kid playing with Yoyos, a guy with red hair and a horn floating around the room, and a guy with green hair freezing water.

" Hey everyone pay attention!" Genkai shouted and everyone turned to her. " This Keisou, he's Yusuke's son and he'll be staying here for the next seven months." The guy with the horn floated over to Keiosu.

" So you're Yusuke's son, glad to me ya!" Said the wind master and began to enthusiastically shake Keisou's hands. Chuu was next.

" Hey there little mate welcome aboard." Said Chuu.

" Chuu, if Keisou gets drunk you'll take the other's cleaning duty." Genkai warned. " Understand?"

" Loud and clear sensei." The drunken warrior replied.

" Keisou, this is Chuu, Jin, Suzuka..."

" Beautiful Suzuka!" Suzuka shouted. Genkai glared at him." Just plain Suzuka's fine too."

" Shishiwakamaru, Rinku, and Touya. They'll be your training partners in a month."

" What are we doing until then?" Genkai smiled evilly.

" Getting to that, but first what kind of energy do you use in your attacks?"

" What kind? Ki of course. OW!" He rubbed his head where Genkai hit him.

" You mean you don't even know about spirit energy? This is going to harder then I thought." Genkai cupped her hands and created a ball of blue light. " This is spirit energy. What you use, ki, is energy of the body. Reiki is energy of the spirit. Now you try." Keiosu tried and created a small blue light in his hands. " Well at least at you can do that easily enough."

" This way." She lead Keisou to another door with a big red X on it. " This is a gravity room, the area inside is twice earth's normal gravity. As you get stronger the gravity will increase. This will help you will your pathetic strength problem." Genkei explained, then she poked Keisou's diaphragm and he began glowing. " Ki comes from breathing, what I have just done was restrict you from using ki at all. This will force you to use reiki and make it stronger. You will stay in this room for the next month. Don't worry there's enough food and water for you." The old psychic then pushed Keisou inside and locked the door.

Keisou looked around and saw that the room was pretty simple. A small kitchen area, and a bed were the only things inside.

" This doesn't look so bad." Then the alerted gravity kicked in and Keisou was almost forced to the ground. " Ugh, spoke too soon."

Back in Nerima the next day

" Girls. I really gotta go." Akira said as he ran away from the newly formed Akira fan club.

" What's that about?" Asked Ichiro. " How come he gets a fan club?"

" He huilmated Kenichi on a few occasions." Said Homura.

" I trained every day to beat Kenichi and I got flattened every time and now this." Ichiro lowered his head and sank into despair.

" It's about time that male was put in his place." Said Mei.

" How come you two didn't do it?" asked Akemi.

" Amazon law says no picking on those weaker then ourselves. That's why our oka, Xian pu never killed Homra's oka." Said Ming.

" Ah! My amazon twins!" Shouted a voice that made all the girls groan. Happosai jumped to land in Mei's Bossom but was stopped by a bon bori smashing in his head. Then both twins took turns bashing him.

" Hey are you ok?" Akemi asked, not knowing of Happosai's lechery.

" Oh I'll be fine." Happosai sobbed. " Just let me take a good cry in your bossom!" And he grabbed onto Akemi. The hanyou shook with anger before pounding him on the head then punting him into the sky.

' Was that really a girl?' The mega pervert thought as flew through LEO.

AN-Genkai is an old psychic from Yu Yu Hakusho, she trains Yusuke on two occasions and teaches him most of the techniques he uses.

Jin, Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Suzuka, Shishiwakmaru are all from the Yu Yu Haksuho Dark Tournament Saga and also appear in the Three Kings Saga.


	7. Alliances

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 11 Alliances

Ichiro ran over to Akira in the school courtyard.

" You beat Kenichi?" He asked.

" Yep! It was pretty easy." Akirachirped. Ichiro's expression got serious and he drew his umbrella.

" Then I challenge you!" He declared and swung at Akira, who ducked. The Lost Son continued his attacks while Akira kept dodging. " Fight me!"

" How come?"

" I want to be the best in the school. If you beat Kenichi, then I'll beat you!" Akira sighed, push his hands together then to the ground. The resulting flash of light distracted Ichiro and and in a second he was up to his neck in compacted dirt. The fanged boy struggled but he break through the dirt.

" That's not martial arts!" Ichiro shouted.

" Actually it is, Martial Arts Alchemy. I'd give you a better explaination but you wouldn't understand." Akira smiled cheerfully waved goobye, and walked away. Ichiro roared and his battle aura flared. With a great shove he broke out of his prison and charged Akira again. Akira ducked and spun around, pushing his hands together in mid spin and pushed them against Ichiro. The resulting impact launched Ichiro out of the courtyard and three blocks away. ' It's amazing what rapidly compressing and releasing air can do when concentrated on a single point.' The alchemist thought while smirking. He set out on his home again when he heard a scream. He turned around to see Ichiro again running at him. He gave out an annoyed sigh and pushed his hands against the air in front of him, compacting the air into a solid substance. When Ichiro ran into it, it was like running into an invisble wall.

" As fun as this has been, I have to get going." Akira leapt on a house and roof and took off. Ichiro shook his head to clear it, realized Akira had vanished and punched the ground angrily.

" You really want to beat him don't you?" Asked a voice, Ichiro looked up to see Ebisu.

" Yeah, I have to."

" How come? Is it because you want to prove yourself as the best? Or to impress someone, like a girl?" The gravity bender's tone took a condesending edge.

" I...want to make my otu proud! Yeah that's it!" Ebisu took a good look to Ichiro, as if trying to see through him.

" Tell you what, I'm on my way to train with my sensei, you can come if you want."

" You bet!"

And so Ichiro followed Ebisu away from Furinkan High.

Just missing a giant Sump Pig carrying two adults. A woman with black hair and pink streaks jumped off, followed by a man with fangs.

" Did Ichiro make it here?" Akari asked.

" Yes, but you just missed him. He left with another boy." Said Mokro.

" This is all Ranma's fault!" Shouted Ryouga. His wife scowled and grabbed his ear.

" Ryouga, what have I told you about that?"

" It's not fair or right to blame Ranma for all my problems." Ryouga recited as if he were a school boy that had broken the rules.

" That's right." said Akari and let go of his ear. " Mokro do you know where he went?" Mokro shook his head.

" Thanks anyway." The two got back on Katsunshiki and left.

Saotome/Tendo dojo

" AIREN!" shouted a voice. Ranma screamed in terror and jump through the ceiling in fright. Laugher followed. " I scared you!"

" Shampoo, I told you to stop doing that!" Ranma said. Even thought Shampoo was in love with Mousse now, she still called Ranma 'airen' sometimes just to scare him, she also improved her Japanese so she no longer sounded like a bimbo.

" Oh hello Shampoo." Akane said as she walked in from the dojo. " If I knew we were having company, I would've cooked."

" NO!" Both Ranma and Shampoo shouted while putting their hands in front of themselves defensively.

" I mean,...I... I already ate." Said Shampoo. " Besides I just stopped by to say hi." And with that she quickly left.

" Well, what's your excuse Ranma?" Akane demanded. Ranma racked his brain for something plausible.

" Um..I...have to ...pick up Homura." Ranma siad, hopping against hope she would buy it. But his life had never gone the way he wanted it to, this was no exception.

" Ranma, that's pathetic! Now come on, you're going to try my new cinnamon and eggplant recipe." Ranma stated hopelessly at the ceiling as his wife dragged him to his doom.

Meanwhile with Homura

The Pigtailed martial artist was laying in her room, bored. She wanted to do something but everything came back to Keisou.

" Hey Homura, what's with the long face?" A voice asked. Homura looked around but didn't see anyone.

" Whose there? Show yourself!" Homura demanded.

" As you wish." Akira appeared in the corner of the room.

" How'd you do that?"

" That's a secret." Akira said smirking. " But more important is why you've been in borderline depression recently."

" I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT KEISOU!" Homura shouted. Akira feined innocence.

" Who said anything about Keisou? I was thinking it was your time of the month." Homura death glared him and fired the Pride of the Fierce Tiger at him, blasting him out of her room.

" HOMURA DID YOU PUT ANOTHER HOLE IN YOUR ROOM?" Akane shouted. She turned to Ranma who was poking the brown eggplant with a stick. A mouth opened up at the bottom of the vegtable and bit the stick.

" Ranma, we don't have time for dinner because Homura put another hole in her room and we have to fix it."

'Memmo to myself, raise Homura's allowance.' Ranma thought as he walked to Homura's room with a hammer and wood planks.

When Akira got out of his crater he pulled out a tape player

" Objectivte 2 complete." He said to himself.

' Are you kidding? Get something more convincing!' The voice rang in Akira's head.

" Yes your loudness." The alchemist muttered.

' What was that?'

'Nothing milord, nothing at all.'

Genkai's Gravity room

Keisou sneezed, interupting his kata and making him collasp from lack of balance and the increasing gravity.

" Why do I feel like someone is plotting against me?" He shrugged off the feeling and continued training.

School of Martial Arts Football Dojo

Kenichi's father, the grand master of Martial Arts Football refused to even acknowledge his oldest son's presense durring dinner that night.

" Otu.." Kenichi began.

" Kenji, it's time to train." Mr.Ojian said. Kenji nodded and put away his bowl and chop sticks.

" Otu, please listen.."

" Save your excuses!" Mr. Ojian said to Kenichi. " You are a DISGRACE to Martial Arts Football! You call yourself the heir to our school and yet you get not only beaten but humiliated by a geek who doesn't even practice martial arts not once but twice!" Kenichi just hung his head in shame while his father and younger brother left. When they were gone he ran from the house to a secluded lot and let out his anger by trashing the nearby trash cans and light poles.

" Is something bothering you?" called a silken voice in the darkness.

" WHOSE THERE? I'M WARRNING YOU! I'M IN A BAD MOOD!"

" Because you lost to an alchemist? I can help you with that." A figure a little shorter then Kenichi walked into the light of the only remaining street light. It wore a white belt with a babbon mask.

' What kind of freak wears a pelt and a blue monkey mask?' Kenichi thought. "How can you help me defeat that geek?"

" By giving you the power to do so."

" What's the catch?" The figure chuckled softly.

" Oh no catch, I want to see Akira beaten just as you want to do it yourself."

" So you'll give me the power to defeat him and I don't have to give or do anything for you right?" Kenichi asked.

" Of course." Said the figure. " Let's shake on it." A hand extended from the white pelt. Kenichi shook it's hand and the figure chuckled in a way that creeped Kenichi out. The martial artist started panicking when a dark aura appeared around the babbon figure and crawled up his own arm.

Small lesser demons of various species leapt from within the figure's pelt and dove into Kenichi. He screamed in agony as they teared into his flesh.

"AHHHHH! What... are...you..ARRGGGG!" Kenichi asked. The figure chuckled again.

" Giving you what you wanted, the power to defeat Akira." The demons consumed Kenichi entirely and then seemed to merge with him.

When the merge was complete, Kenichi was on his knees panting.

" Wow...I feel.. INCREDIBLE!" He exclaimed.

" And that's only the tip of the iceberg, if you slaughter humans and eat them you will get even more powerful. But be discret and go to some secluded out-of-the-way villages"

" I can't wait!" Kenichi ran off into the darkness.

" And so begins phase 1 of my master plan." Said the figure and disapeared into the darkness.

A Month later

Anything Goes Dojo

" Various people have been reported missing recently, no clue has yet been found." Said a reporter.

" I hope Toma isn't looking for wives again." Ranma remarked over breakfast.

" According to the news males and females have gone missing, so it couldn't be Toma. Besides he said he wouldn't do that anymore." Akane replied.

" Homura you have to eat to keep up your strength." Ranma said.

" I'm not hungry." The younger pigtailed martial artist replied.

" Don't worry otusan she justs misses her beloved Keisou." Nana teased. Homura glared at her little sister.

" I'm leaving." She said.

Neko Shrine

" It could be a demon." Kagome said.

" I smell don't any demons other then us, do you smell anything different?"

" No, but some demons are good at hiding."

" Okasan, I'm running out of ideas to cheer up Homura-chan, do you have any?" Akemi asked.

" Why don't you ask his parents how much longer he'll be gone." Kagome answered. " It'll give her something to look forward to."

" Thanks Okasan!" Akemi grabbed her bento and ran out the door.

' Homura is my best friend, I've got to cheer her up!'

Genkai's Temple

The old pyschic unlocked the door to the gravity room and Keisou walked out.

" So you made it to 10X Earth's normal gravity, somewhat impressive." Keisou then collasped from exhaustion

" Get up, time for the real training."

AN-Akira got in Homura's room without her knowing by rearranging the air paricles around his body so that they absorb or deflect light instead of reflecting it. If no light bounces off him, it's impossible to see him without infared goggles.

AN2-A kata is a series of movements used for practicing.


	8. Various Schools

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 8 Various Schools

Genkai's Temple Outside Gravity Room

" What do you mean 'real training'?" Keisou asked, still face down. Genkai kicked his stomach to lift him into the air then palm striked his face to get him up right. He landed in a heap on the floor.

" Don't talk with your face down, I can't hear you." The old psychic said.

" Sadistic old fossil." Keisou mumbled

" What's was that?"

" Sadistic old fossil!" Keisou shouted.

" Now he's in for it." Rinku said and winced in sympathetic pain, he and the others were with Genkai and Keisou.

" The last month was to make your body and spirit strong enough to survive my training." Genkai explained. " For the next sixth months you will be be taught by myself and the other sixth here. But first." She waved her hands around Keisou's hands and feet and golden light snapped them together.

" What the hell? How am I suppose to train with these?" Keisou complained and struggled against the spirit shackles.

" Those are spirit shackles, you will be able to move again if you focus your spirit." Keisou tried several times but was still stuck. " Oh come on! Your otu got this right on his first try!" Keisou glared and tried harder. Genkai rupped her forehead in iritation. " Use your spirit moron! Concentrate!" Keisou focused on the shackles using his spirit and slowly pulled his limbs apart. " Finally, now get up." Keisou did so. " Rinku, Shishiwakmaru and Suzuka will teach you how to channel your reiki into weapons, Jin and Touya will teach you energy attacks and Chuu will cover hand-to-hand fighting. I will cover conditioning, understand?"

" Sure, bring it on!"

Furinkan High

Akemi ran up to Homura

" Homura! Wait up!" The half-demoness called.

" What is it?"

" I found out Keisou will be back in six months, you can wait till then to pound on him right?"

" Six months!...Fine. When you get back Keisou I'm going to...and..." Homura continued mumbling and making violent gestures about the pain she was going to inflict on Keisou for making her go through this.

" Why are you thinking about Keisou?" Akira asked, from right behind Homura.

" Ah! How'd do that?" The pigtailed one asked.

" Secret." The alchemist replied. This angred Homura even more.

" Secret this!" Homura punched him and Akira pushed his hands together.

'Opening!' Homura pulled out a strand of rope out of her dress pocket and rapidly wrapped it around Akira's joints hands, tying it tight.

" Anything Goes defense technique, Anti-alchemy Bind!" Homura said proudly.

" Uh oh." Akira muttered. Homura pulled on her end of the rope and swung Akira around while banging him into the ground. Then she released the rope and Akira crashed into a nearby buliding.

The Hentai horde saw she was in an especially bad mood and decided to take the day off.

" I feel better now." Homura said calmly and walked inside.

An attractive girl with long black hair, wearing the school uniform approached the fallen alchemist.

" Looks like Homura did a number on you."

" Yep." Akira mumbled into the dirt.

"You had it comming, you're way too cocky."

" I just underestimated her that's all." Said Akira as he got to his feet. The girl rolled her eyes.

" Right. Let me help you with that." The girl's right hand turned into a wolf claw and she slashed the ropes. " Now we gotta get to class."

Rural China

The Lost Son and Gravity User stood outside the gates to an enoumous temple that was carved out of a mountain.

" Are we there yet?" Ichiro asked, dead tired.

" Yes we are." Said Ebisu, not even sweating. " Don't tell me your tired." Ichiro did his best to stand straight.

" No! That trek from Japan was easy!"

" Good cause starting now, it just gets harder." Ebisu pushed open the gates and they both walked in. The inside looked like gravity was drunk. Some people were floating, some were walking, some were _swiming _ in **mid air**. The courtyard itself was pretty plain except for a statue of an old man in the center.

" I'm home." Ebisu announced. Everyone turned to him and smiled. Except for one old man, he didn't smile, he started crying and hugged Ebisu.

" It's been so long Ebisu!" He cried, Ebisu started crying too.

" I missed you too Hoshi-sensei!" and hug him. They pulled apart.

" Have you made peace with your past? Is that why you have returned to us?" Hoshi asked. Ebisu looked down, shamefaced.

" No...I...I just." Ebisu struggled for words.

" You don't need to explain Ebisu, the temple will help you through it."

" Thank you for your patience sensei!" Ebisu and Hoshi hugged again.

" I would never give up on you my boy!"

Ichiro just sweatdropped

" Excuse me." He was ignored.

" Hello!" Another monk walked up to him.

" Please excuse Brother Hoshi, he was very attached to Ebisu. I am Brother Sora. Tell me, why have you come to our temple?"

" I want to train here, so that I can be strong."

" Very well,but first you have to prove yourself."

" Sure, what do I do?"

" Have Brother Hoshi take you to Jusenkyo and spend the day there training, he will decide if you can stay here." Sora instructed. " Did you hear that Brother Hoshi?"

" Yes, I will take the young one to the training grounds." Hoshi replied. " Are you comming Ebisu?"

" Yes Sensei!"

One Hike later

" Welcome honored sirs to Training Ground of Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo." Said the Guide.

" Cursed Springs? Why's it called that?" Ichiro asked.

" You'll find out." Said Ebisu, who was staying as far as he could from the water.

" Follow me Ichiro!" Called Hoshi as he jumped onto the Bamboo poles, he landed on a pole and assumed a fighting postion with ease.

" Comming!" Ichiro jumped onto the poles as well, but not nearly as gracefully as Hoshi did.

" Wait sirs! You not hear my tragic story! Very bad you fall in springs!" The Guide warned.

" Now attack!" Hoshi commanded. Ichiro jumped at Hoshi in a flying punch, the old monk flipped over him and Ichiro landed head first in a spring. The surface bubbled before a goat jumped out. It had black fur, curved white horns and hoves. The Guide ran over and pulled out a sign.

" Oh too bad sir. You fall in Yangnichaun, Spring of Drowned Goat. Very tragic legend of goat that drowned there 2900 year ago. Now who ever fall in spring, take body of goat." The guide explained. The goat pleted like crazy until the guide splashed him with hot water, turning him back.

"Why the hell did you bring me to a place like this?" Ichiro demanded.

" We at the temple believe the curse fits the person. The curse you recieve tells about your personality." Explained Hoshi, he splashed himself and turned into a monkey, then again to change back. " I used to have a problem with pride, so I fell in Leirennichuan the Spring of Drowned Monkey. Now I no longer have that problem and my curse is no longer a curse, but a reminder."

" And you?" Ichiro asked Ebisu. The Gravity user got cold water and splashed himself, in his place was now a black lizard with red eyes. The Guide pulled out another sign.

" Sir fall in Xiangqinnichuan, Spring of Drowned Lizard. Very tragic legend of lizard who drowned there 1200 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring, take body of lizard." The lizard jumped in the Guide's pucket of hot water and changed back.

" Now we begin training." Said Hoshi and begann walking away.

" HEY!" Ichiro shouted, the old monk stopped

" Yes?"

" Do you meann I'm going to turn into a goat everytime I get splashed with cold water?"

" Yes. There is no cure." Ichiro fell into a pit of despair.

" Wimp! You could have it worse! I TURN INTO A LIZARD!" Ebisu shouted.

" I guess your right." Ichiro said, still depressed.

Back the Temple

Ichiro was given weighed clothing, everything from shirts to pants to socks.

" Once you get used to this, You will move on to next discipline , artifical gravity then alerting gravity with the help of a focus item, then without it, and then finally complete control of gravity." Explained Hoshi.

" I'm at the third level." Said Ebisu and raised his club for emphasis.

" Great! What do I do first?"

" It is a very important task, everyone in the temple will be counting on you." Hoshi said.

" What is it?" Ichiro asked excitedly.

" Washing everyone's clothes at the river." Ichiro face faulted, which made getting up very difficult because of the weights.

" You gotta be kidding!"

" I am completely serious. I have been informed of your other curse, so Ebisu will accompany you, that sound ok?"

" Outstanding Sensei!" Said Ebisu with a salute. Ichiro was loaded up with clothes and Ebisu lead him to the river.

Furinkan High

" Class today we play Dodge Ball." Said the Gym teacher. Mei and Ming smiled evily while everyone else either groaned or wet themselves. The Amazon twins ruled Dodge Ball with an iron fist. It reminded them of evaison training when they were little, except the balls were made of foam instead of rock. The teacher blew the whistle and the twins were at the balls in a blink of an eye.

" Kachu Tenshin Amagurisuro!(Chestnuts roasting over an open fire throw!)" The girls shouted and in a second the other team was utterly defeated, some were even unconscious. The gym teacher, who was new, just stared in amazement as the twins high fived.

" Umm, Nurse?"

In the locker room the rest of the girls congratulated the twins.

" It was nothing." Said Mei.

" Just a chance to beat up stinking males without loss of honor." Said Ming.

" Like I said, nothing." Said Mei smirking, the other girls laughed. There was a scream from the other side of the locker room and the twins saw Happosai.

" Speaking of stinking males." Homura growled through her teeth.

" Oh hello Homura, do you mind trying this on?" Happosai asked, holding a provactive bra. The Pigtailed girl got so mad her aura turned red and she kicked him through several walls and into the biology room.

" Is this a real life troll?" asked one of the geeks.

" I think is." Said another. They all smiled evilly and picked up disection tools.

" If only it were that easy." Said the girl that was with Akira eariler then morning, they were standing outside the classroom listening to the panic inside. " The little freak just won't die."

" Look at it from an alchemy point of view, Kimera. All the girls get faster chasing him and stronger by beating him up when they catch him." Said Akira. "Equivalent Exchange."

" Is alchemy all you think about?" Kimera asked.

" I think about bugging my sister and her friends." Akira said in his defense.

" That doesn't count because you use alchemy to do it."

" Ok, you win."

" Excuse me, could you tell me where room 135 is?" someone asked. The two turned to see a boy about their age. He had long black hair and violet eyes. " I'm Hebun Takano, I just moved here."

" I'm Akira Higurashi and this is Kimera."

" Sure it's.." Kimera was interupted by Akira.

" Around the corner,third door on the left."

" Arigatou." Then he ran off. Kimera swatted Akira.

" That's the girl's bathroom!" The Chimera alchemist shrieked. Akira smilled pleasently.

" I know."

"HENTAI!"

WHAM!

Back With Keisou

Genkai handed Keisou a plastic device that looked like a toy. It was shaped like a wheel and had various things comming out of it.

" What's this?"

"It's called Bop It and It's part of your training, for reaction time. The device will give out a command and you will have a few seconds to react before it gives a new command. You will do this for 2 hours every day. Oh and if you break it you don't get dinner."

" You gotta be kidding."

Later in Chuu's class

" An important thing bout fighting tis ya gotta enjoy it." Chuu said then took a swig of sake. " If ya only care bout winnin you'll get tired, but as long as ya focus on the joy a fightin you won't, least not as easily. Plus it makes the other guy really furious like and makes em loose their focus."

" Does this work for you?" Keisou asked.

" Course it does!" Replied Chuu and he took another swig.

" Are you sure because of that or because you're too drunk to tell the difference? OW!"

Later in Jin and Touya's class

" AHHH!" Keisou screamed as Jin dropped him from the sky and he landed on his head.

" Jin what are you doing?" Touya asked.

" Ima teachin em ta support emself with his reiki!" Jin said.

" By dropping him on his head?"

" Yep! That's what me mum en sire did fer me." Jin explained, still cheerful. Touya rubbed her forehead.

" That's why we're NOT doing it that way."

Shishikamaru and Suzuka's class

" What does this have to do with channeling spirit energy?" Keisou asked, several veins poking out on his forhead. He and his teachers were having their hair done in a salon machine thingy.

" You have to use reiki to power the machine. Too much and you'll damage your hair, too little and the machine won't work." Suzuka replied.

" And the new outfits?" Keisou asked.

" That had nothing to do with reiki, it was to help your pitful sense of style." Shishiwamaru. Keisou got so mad his reiki went wild and blew up his machine.

Then he had to play Jacks with Rinku

Keisou was about to win when the jacks moved out of his reach and into Rinku's.

" That's cheating!"

" No it isn't. I have to teach you to manipulate the jacks don't I?"

'This is going to be a long sixth months.'

Misao Wanyouyinli

Gravity Temple, China

" Is it time to eat yet?" Ichiro asked.

" Yes." Ebisu replied and hovered up to the kitchen. The kitchen was high in the air, supported by tall stone pillars, there were no stairs or ladders. " Oh right, those who can't bend gravity can't get here."

" Yeah, so are you going to help me up?"

" No."

" What? Then how do I get dinner?"

" You have to go to the village at the foot of the mountain and depend on the kindness of strangers."

" You mean beg."

" Yeah."

" You have got to be kidding!" Sora walked up to Ichiro.

" Little Brother Ebisu is right. Newcomers at our temple must overcome their ego before they can dine with us." And he hovered up to the kitchen. Ichiro sat on the ground and sulked. Ebisu felt sorry for him so he hovered down and patted his shoulder.

" It's not so bad. The villagers are very kind and the teachings do work. I'm no longer a yakuza because of them." Ebisu tried to instill confidence in his new friend.

" Tell you what I'll do, You tell me why you _really_ followed me here and I'll give you some advice on getting food."

" Huh? I told you why."

" And I didn't buy it." Ichiro remained silent, but his stomach didn't.

" Ok. Back in Primary School I was always getting picked on for being the lost boy or the pig boy and Homura or Nana protected me from the bullies. I wanted to prove that I'm not a helpless little kid and I can take care of myself." Ichiro exlained

" And that's why newbies have to go to the village." Ebisu said with a smirk and floated back up to the Kitchen.

" Hey wait! You said you'd give me some advice."

" Oh yeah. My advice is this: Always say please and thank you." The Gravity bender chuckled before entering the kitchen building.

" I'LL GET LOST!" Ichiro shouted. Ebisu poked his head out of the doorway.

" No you won't. It's a straight path directly there. You can see it from here." Then he went back to eat.

Ichiro groaned and began the walk down to the village.

AN: The river Ichiro goes to is lukewarm cause of a nearby hot spring.

Review time!


	9. Six Months

Disclaimer- I don't own the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 14 Six Months

Akemi ran up to Homura' room.

" Homura-chan why didn't you show up for...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" The hanyou was shocked to see her fellow tomboy wearing a red knee length cheongsam(Chinese dress). " You look like a girl!"

" Hello Akemi-chan."

" You look like a girl!"

"Today I have to work for the Old Ghoul."

" You look like a...who?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't had to yet. All the students of the Anything Goes dojo have to work at the Neko Haten as part of their training. It's run by Cologne but we call her Old Ghoul."

" How come, and why do you have to wear such a girly dress?"

" Cologne is an amazon martial arts master, she even taught Otu-sensei.. The dress is a waitress uniform." Homura explained.

" And you're ok with this?" Akemi asked.

" I learn a lot from the Ghoul and I get good tips too. Plus it's fun to turn boys into puddy."

" I'm coming with you."

" Sure you can meet the Ghoul."

Neko Haten

" Cologne-obba I'm here." Homura called as she and her friened entered the cafe. A shrivled, wrinkled monkey thing with long white hair pogoing on a long staff approached them.

" You're just in time for the dinner rush. Whose this?"

" I'm Akemi Higurashi."

" The hanyou I've been hearing about. Good timing, Xian pu can get you fitted for a dress." Akemi glared.

" Hold it right there! There's no way you're getting me into some femmine dress!" Cologne cackled.

" How about we make a bet? If you can beat me you don't have too. If you don't beat me you have to work twice as long as the others with half pay."

" Don't do it." Homura whispered urgently in her friend's ear.

" Oh please." Akemi snorted at her friend's concern. " She looks older then dirt and just as fragile and slow I bet. One hit, that's all it'll take." Akemi cracked her knuckles and approached Cologne. " Ready old lady?"

" Just try and keep up little girl."

Akemi slipped into a fighting stance while Cologne stayed on herstaff with a look of indifference. The hanyou charged, claws beared. Quick as a flash Colognedropped to the ground, grabbed her staff and knocked Akemi's feet from under her. Then taking advantaged of her confusion she dumped above her and slammed her staff into the younger girl's stomach.

Akemi coughed and tried to get air back into her lungs.

" Had enough?" She jumped to her feet and lunged again, only to have the small end of the staff thrusted at her neck and cut off her air.

" Little girl, do you think you're a steam roller?" Akemi glared.

" Iron Reaper!" her claws glowed as she struck out again and landed on the ghoul. Akemi smirked before what she hit vanished. 'An after image.'

" Splitting cat hairs." Homura explained. " She moves so fast it's like there's a bunch of her."

" Homura is right." Said a dozen Colognes and surrounded the hanyou. " So little girl, can you guess which one is the real me?"

" I don't need to." Akemi dug her claws into the opposing arm and drew blood. Everyone gasped, wondering why she injuried herself at such a time. The hanyou merely smirked at their concern pulled her claws out while spinning. " BLADES OF BLOOD!" The Colognes spun their staffs in front of them and blocked the attack.

" Nice try little girl." they mocked

" Why can't I beat you? You're just an old hag!" The colognes chuckled.

" You may be half-demon but I am backed by three hundred years of amazon history." Then they all pounced and smacked Akemi in the head. Cologne banished the after images and watched as her prey stumbled then blacked out.

Akemi woke up in a strange room.

" Good you're up." A woman with long purple hair and wearing chinese shirt and pants approached.

" Who are you and where am I?

" I am Shampoo, I brought you here after Great grandmotherCologne beat you."

" That old mummy beat me?" Akemi cried in disbelief.

" Yes she gave you a good whopping." Shampoo replied and smirked. She tossed Akemi a dress and told her to try it on, grumbling Akemi obeyed.

" Mei, 2 pork ramen table five!" Colgone called and tossed two bowls of ramen. The younger amazon jumped caught both bowels and threw them to the correct table without spilling a drop.

" Homura, 1 chicken 1 beef, table 6!" Tossed the bowels out. The pig tailed one dashed to bowels, caught them mid stride and arrived at the waiting table.

" Here you go, thank you for dinning at the Cat Cafe."

" Akemi 1 pork ramen table 3!" The amazon elder tossed out the bowel, but Akemi missed it and was hit square in the head. The bowel shattered but all the half demon got was a smallbruise. " Every drop comes out of your salary you know." Then she tossed out another pork ramen to Ming.

" Damn you, old lady." Akemi muttered.

Genkai's Temple First month of training

" Use your spirit energy to float above the spike, we will hold this for twelve hours." Genkai explained. She and Keisou were practicing the infamous 'Float above the spike' training.

" I...HATE...you." Keisou said through his teeth. He could only hold his postion for 2 hours before his spirit energy gave out and he fell.

" We'll try again tomorrow. Jin and Touya should help you with your spirit channeling problems." And with that the Genki wind master picked up Keisou and flew off.

" Put me down!"

" Ok." Jin dropped Keisou from several stories up.

" AHH!" Keisou rightend himself so he would land feet first but the shock of impact made him collapse.

" You need to focus your reiki to your feet to cushion your fall." Touya explained. " Ready to try again?" Keisou struggled to his feet.

" You bet!" Jin picked him up, he focused his reiki and was able to get his feet to glow a very pale blue.

CRASH

" Better." Touya said. " Want to take a break?"

" No way!"

Second Month of Training

Jin dropped Keisou and the younger martial artist was able to slow his decent to point where he landed lightly on his feet.

" Do ya wanta to go higha?" Jin asked.

" Yeah." Jin took Keisou twice as high as before but still Keisou landed easily.

" Looks like you have that down, Let's try something else. Focus your energy to your hands to create a barrier." Keiosu channeled reiki to his hands, made a small, light barrier, Touya fired his blast, and...

Keisou turned into a girl

" Keisou?" He asked.

"Oh no." Keisou-chan muttered. Jin laughed so hard he fell out of the sky. " It's not that funny!"

" I'm sorry Keisou, I thought I'd use water untill you were good at making barriers." Keisou-chan explained her curse.

" I'm sorry but I can't make hot water." So they had to go back to the Temple. The others were there practicing.

" Hey mates,(hic) whose ta Sheila?" Chuu asked slurred drunkenly He tumpled over to Keisou-chan and put an arm around her. " Whata (hic) say to a little (hic) fun, pretty one?" Keisou turned green and throw up. " Ya sick(hic) sheila?"

" Chuu, you just hit on Keisou." Touya said with a sweatdrop. The drunken warrior's eyes shot wide open then he fainted and fell on Rinku.

" Get him off me!" Rinku shouted.

Jin cracked up again. Keisou sighed and pushed the behemoth off the little bugger.

" Shishi, do you know what this means?" Suzuka asked.

" I do indeed." Replied the bird demon.

" Endless style combinations!" The two said at the same time, striking a pose.

" Hell no! I'm not dressing like a girl!" Keisou-chan shouted.

" How'd this happen?" Rinku asked and Keisou-chan explained again. Rinku chuckled, already planning on ways to prank Keisou. Said martial artist was doused with boiling water.

"Back to work!" Genkai shouted.

Third Month of Training

" Rei ganseki chakudan!(Spirit Rock projectile!) Keisou called and threw small rocks charged with his spirit energy at targets. The impacts destroyed the targets utterly.

" Very good Keisou, now try short range with this." Rinku tossed him a bokken. " Against this target." Rinku pointed at a large rock. Keisou channeled his reiki into the bokken and smashed the target, it ripped open as if it was made of plastic(which it was) and splashed him with water. All three of her teachers started laughing.

Keisou-chan's forehead vein poked out.

" Rei ganseki chakudan!" She shouted and threw more rocks at them.

After she had calmed down and gotten some hot water training resumed untill nightfall.

" Stay away from my food!" Suzuka shouted as Chuu grabbed a role from his plate.

" If ya weren't so busy lookin at yerself in the mirror, ya coulda stopped me." Chuu countered. A yo-yo shot out and grabbed the roll.

" And if you weren't so busy arguing, You'd be the one eating this roll." Said Rinku as he began eating it. A gust of wind blew it out of Rinku's hand and into Jin's.

" The roll be mine!" The Wind Master chuckled as he floated up to the ceiling. A ghost crept up behind Jin.

" Boo!" The ghost shrieked. Jin was so startled he dropped the roll and it landed in Shishiwakmaru's hand.

" Whose got it now?" The bird demon taunted as he ran from the angry wind controler, and slipped on a patch of ice. He fell flat on his back and the roll flew into Touya's hand who ate it before anyone could react.

Keisou sighed. ' These are my sensei.' He thought.

" Keisou, I have something important to show you." Genkai said. Keisou was about to ask if it could wait till tommorow before he noticed how reminescent and quiet his sensei was.

" This way." The old psychic lead Keisou away from the ogry of violence that was the dinner table to a quieter area of the temple. She pointed her finger through a window and fired a beam of blue light from it.

" That was your father's signature technique, the Spirit Gun. Countless demons have fallen to it."

Keisou made his fingers in the shape of a gun and tried the same thing, a thin line of blue light shot from his finger and through the window.

" I thought you'd be able to handle it." Then her 'old fossil' demeanor returned. " I expect you to practice it." Then she returned to dinner.

Meanwhile with Ichiro and Ebisu at the Temple of Gravity

Ebisu saw Ichiro washing the dormitories.

" I don't hear your stomach growling so you must've found food." Said the ex-yakuza.

" Yeah. The first home I went to invited me in like I was family, it was amazing." Ichiro replied.

" Told ya, bet you wouldn't have asked otherwise. Now I have to get to my own training." ' Just you wait Keisou, I'll be stronger then ever.'

" PLET!"

Ebisu turned around and saw Ichiro had slipped and spilled the washing bucket.

' Right after this.' Ebisu got some hot water to change Ichiro back.

" You can wrap cloth around exposing skin in order to keep that from happening." Ebisu said.

" Thanks, but I still have to finish the dormitories before before going to the village to eat."

" But the village will be asleep by then, I'll help so you can get down there sooner." And the two of them began washing together and there was a comfortable silence as Ichiro grew even more found of his new role model.

And then Hoshi showed up.

" Ebisu! I'm so proud of your brotherly compassion!" He said with waterfall tears.

This set Ebisu off too

" Thank you sensei! I couldn't let him go hungry." And then came the 'manly' hugs. Ichiro started edging away from them.

" Ichiro, are you embrassed?" Ebisu asked.

" It's werid."

" Hoshi-sensei is the father I never had. I don't feel werid about that." Ebisu explained. Ichiro sweatdropped.

" I should get back to cleaning."

2nd month

" Ichiro, do you feel ready for artifical gravity?" Hoshi asked.

" Yes, Sensei." Hoshi began glowing and then pointed at Ichiro. The young boy felt as though an elephant was sitting on him.

" Say when." and increased the pressure. Ichiro grit his teeth, determined to stay on his feet. Every inch of his boyd felt like it had an anvil weighing it down but he stayed focused. Ebisu walked up to the younger marital artist and waved a hand in front of his eyes. He nodded to Hoshi and the older gravity bender removed the pressure.

" That's interesting, he fainted on his feet."

" No one's done that since you Ebisu." Ebisu nodded.

" At this rate, Ichiro will be ready for alerting gravity in another month. I wonder who his parents are, they'd have to be walking tanks for this kind of endurance." Hohi mused.

Japanese Countryside

Ryouga sneezed while feeding the younger simo pigs, this made him slip and land in the muck.

" Ranma! This is all your fault!"

Back at the Temple of Gravity 3rd Month

" Sensei, I'm ready for today's training." Said Ichiro.

" Today will be different Ichiro. Today you will be the one alerting gravity." Said Hoshi.

" Really? You mean I'll be able to eat with the rest of the brothers?"

" No, that will still take time for you to learn." Hoshi then began going over the basics with Ichiro.

Some of the other brothers were watching.

" This rapid progress is quite unusual." One said.

" Indeed, first Ebisu and then this Ichiro. Somethings amiss."

Nerima Anything Goes Dojo

" Hey! I've come to challenge the Master for your plaque!" Called a boy with black hair and eyes. He wore a white gi with the kanji for 'burb' on it. Ranma came out.

" Alright, what's your name?"

" I'm Isamu Takumi and I'm the heir of the school of Martial Arts Burbing!"

Various people outside were listening and promtly face faulted.

" I've heard of werider schools." Ranma said and got into a fighting stance. " Let's go."

Then they exchanged blows, the challenger going all out with Ranma using the smallest fraction of his power.

"Time to get serious, Dragon Burb!" Isamu pulled a jar out of his pocket labeled 'Bean Juice' took a swig and belted out a strong enough burb to shake the dojo walls and create a distintive odor.

' That's just gross.' Ranma thought and finished off the burber with a kick to the stomach.

" Eww, what's that smell?" Homura waved her hand in front as she entered the dojo.

" Him." Her father pointed to the unconscious Isamu, then he saw Akemi. One look at her broth stained dress and ramen filled hair, and he knew what happened.

" The old ghoul giving you a hard time?" A death glare was his answer. " She means well."

Genkai's Temple Fourth month

Keisou was fighting with Chuu in the temple courtyard. The young martial artist had taken Chuu's advice about enjoying the fight and it had been working.

Keisou was on the offensive, sending furies of punches and kicks at the drunken warrior, at first Chuu would only block but Keisou had advanced to the point where that was getting difficult. Keisou sent a hay maker towards Chuu's chin but the fist was grabbed and Chuu pulled Keisou over his shoulder to slam him in the ground, Keisou manuvered his body so he was feet first and used Chuu's momentum to throw him over his shoulder and into the Temple's Gates.

" Not bad kid." Chuu said as he got up. Then went on the attack with a punch to the ground to create a shockwave, Keisou jumped over it and launched into a kick to Chuu's head. The sake giant grabbed his ankle and swung him around in circles over his head before throwing him towards into the Temple wall. He followed up with a punch to the dizzy Keisou's stomach. His student collasped to his knees trying to draw breath. " How many times have I told ya kid? Ya can't have air in yer lungs durrin a fight, or yer oppoent will knock it out of ya an make ya vunerable lik now." Chuu emphazied this with another swig from his jug.

Fifth Month

" Ready to try again dimwit jr?" Genkai asked. " Your record is 9 hours." The teacher and student got back up on the spikes. Six hours later Jin came floating by with a feather and started tickling Keisou's feet.

" Jin..hehe...stop it!" Keisou protested.

" Jin is testing your focus." Genkai explained. Keisou was still able to hold despite Jin's distraction and made it the full 12 hours.

" HA! I did it old fossil." Keisou bragged.

" Good. now you can do it regularly." Keisou slumped.

" Aw."

Sixth Month

Keisou was running through a field and he came to a cliff.

" We have you cornered now." Said his pursurs.

" Not quite." Keisou replied and jumped off the cliff. He channeled reiki to his feet to soften his fall and hit the ground running. He turned around to see he was still being followed. Then he looked ahead again to see ice lances coming at him from all directions, he put reiki to his hands to make a shield and blocked each one as it came. He came to a huge wall with people sending reiki blasts down at him. With his feet he pushed off towards the top and with his hands he blocked all the shots, untill he got to the top.

" Shot Gun!" He shouted and wiped out the wall defenders with countless blasts of reiki. He pushed off the wall and continued forward.

Strings came out from under the ground to grab him and hold him down while a mammoth of a man started to attack him. He grabbed hold of the strings holding him and channeled his own reki down them to give whoever was using them a nasty shock. When they let go he was free to attack the mammoth. The Mammoth attacked with a fury of punches, Keisou jumped onto his arm and pushed off, getting behind the mammoth and continued running. The Mammoth followed him so he turned around, still running forward and made his fingers in the shape of a gun.

" Spirit Gun!" The spirit bullet fired knocked the Mammoth clear back, giving Keisou enough time to reach his destination.

The Dinner Table

" HAHA! Now I get all your dinners!" Keisou bragged and the other six groaned, Genkai chuckled.

' Men only think with their stomachs.' She thought. ' This challenge was one of my better ideas, If Keisou won, he'd be the only one eating dinner, if he lost, he'd be the ony one that wouldn't.'

The Temple of Gravity Fourth Month

Ichiro was practing alerting gravity by crushing and lifting stones. All he had to do was point his umbrella at them focus his ki through it and picture gravity doing what he wished. It was still pretty difficult for him and he could only do small stones. Ebisu was starting to get the hang of doing the same thing without his club. And Hoshi was about to make another lake with how proud he was of his students.

Fifth Month

"Today I'm going to get to the Kitchen." Ichiro declared.

" If you say so." Said Ebisu and hovered up.

" Ichiro! I'm so proud of your enthusiasm!" Hoshi shouted. By now Ichiro was used to him.

" Thank you sensei." Then he went back to focusing. He channeled his ki to the air around him. trying to get gravity to lossen it's hold on him. He started to rise up, his feet were no longer touching the ground. He rose up to the kitchen, high enough so that his feet were level with the floor of the kitchen. All he needed to do was step forward and...his ki gave out and he pummelted back down. Ebisu saw how crushed Ichiro was and came down.

" Hoshi-sensei, go on ahead, I'll be eating with Ichrio tonight." Hoshi shook his head through his tears.

" I shall go with you my boys!" He declared and the three of them went down the mountain.

Sixth Month

" This time I'll get it for sure." Ichiro had spent the last month working on his ki stamina. He focused his ki on the gravity around him and lifted up enough to set foot on the kitchen floor. " I did it!" Ichiro was so happy he hugged Hoshi and Ebisu.

" Congratulations Little Brother Ichiro." Sora said.

" We should we ready to head back soon." Ebisu said after dinner, Ichiro nodded.

Nerima Anything Goes Dojo

Near the Koi pound one could see a red haired girl tossing text books at a silver haired girl with dog ears who would try to catch them. She got a lot of them, but some still escaped her grasp.

" I think you're getting the hang of it."

" Really?"

" A little."

Another book was thrown but this time a girl with long black hair caught it.

" Nana! You're interupting important training!" Akemi shouted and was fixed with a glare from the younger girl.

" You stole my books!"

" So? You don't need then anymore, or did your photo graphic memory fail you?" Her older sister taunted

" It did not!"

" Then you don't need these." Nana grumpled and left.

" She has a photo graphic memory?" Akemi asked her friend.

" Yeah but it only works for school stuff, Otu-san finally gave up trying to teach her kata." Homura picked up another book. " Back to training."

Inside

" Ranma, is something bothering you?" Akane asked.

" Just dinner." Ranma replied, he might of well of eaten his foot.

" Here comes Mallet-sama." Nana remarked on her way to her room. Seconds later there was a Ranma shaped hole in the ground.

" Anything else?" Akane, with Mallet-sama over her shoulder. Ranma pulled himself out of the hole and dusted himself off.

" I was just kidding about dinner." Ranma replied. " Mostly." he added in a whisper.

" I have a feeling something terrible is comming to Nerima."

" How come?"

" Because periods of peace in my life are always followed by immense chaos! I'll probably have to fight an alien race or be transported to another deminsion. " The Grand Master of Anything Goes declared. He kept going on and on about the werid stuff that would happen, his wife had to shut up him up with a passionate kiss. He was caught off guard and fell on his back, but then he wrapped his arms around her.

When they had to come up for air Akane looked her husband in the eyes

" Don't worry Ranma. You're being paranoid, besides what's the worst that could happen?" Ranma opened his mouth to answer so Akane had to silence him again.

In another universe a deity known by few and then only as LON chuckled.

Review time!


	10. Three Sides

Disclaimer- I don't own the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 15 Three Sides

" Hey Akira."

The hanyou alchemist was greeted by a girl with shoulder length blue hair, black eyes and wearing a black outfit covered in computer tech. She was sitting before a large computer that took the entire section of a wall.

" Hey Amaya." He continued walking through the room. It was quite big and filled with students messing with werid devices.

-One guy was trying to clone himself, but kept getting chibified versions.

-A girl was trying to create and control a black hole, she couldn't make one big enough to suck anything in.

-Another group was trying to evolve a lizard into a dragon, with ...varying results leading to many new species so far.

Akira smiled happily, this place was like a second home. A hidden culture for geeks, nerds and other schooly oppressed denizens, The Furinkan High Mad Science Lab. He'd been invited to join ever since he first humiliated Kenichi. Akira finally reached the sector for alchemists where Kimera, amoung others were working.

One of the newer alchemists walked up to him.

" I hear you can transmute without a circle, can you teach me?"

" That is something that cannot be taught, not by me anyway."

"How do I learn it? Tell me!"

" Uhuhuh." Akira wagged his finger disaprovingly. "It's a secret."

Akira walked past the fumming junior alchemist to his own room, one he made himself for the privacy of his work.

" AKI-KUN!"

GLOMP!

Akira was flat on his back with a girl hugging him She had shoulder length brown hair, green eyes that spelled mischief, and brown inu ears on her head, wearing the school's uniform. He looked up at her, smiled and hugged her.

" What a pleasent surprise to see you Mit-chan. I assume you're on offical bussiness?" Michiko pouted

" Could it be I just wanted to see my bestest friend? " The female alchemist replied. " Are you working on your project?"

" Mit-chan, I thought you knew me better then that." He tapped her nose, she giggled. "I'm always doing something. "

" Akira, how do you know her?" Kimera growled.

" We learned alchemy together under the same teacher, but after a certain project we realized we had different goals." Akira explained as he stod up. Kimera noticed were _still _embracing.

" And then we went our seperate ways." Michiko finished. " It was a pleasure to see you again Aki-kun." and she left.

BOOM! A shockwave tore through the lab

" Don't worry! Just a cold fusion miscalculation." Said a nearby mad scientist." Strange, I could've sworn I fixed that."

' It was a pleasure seeing you too Mit-chan.' Akira thought with a knowing smirk.

Class 3-B

Hebun walked up to the alchemist that was denied the secret of transmuting without a circle by Akira.

" Hello I'm Hebun Takano."

" Yeah so?"

" I hear you like alchemy. I have some books that might be able to help."

" Like how to transmute without a circle?" Hebun scrathed the back of his neck.

" Well I can't understand them myself but they said something about a body circle."

" Really? That makes sense. I'm Akio Uramstio, I appericate your help."

"Class we have a new student joining us today, Michiko Sutima." The teacher called the class to attention.

" Hi, pleased to meet you." The alchemist bowed.

" Here. later." Hebun said to Akio.

Just outside the Urameshi House after school

Homura knocked and entered through the front door.

" Keisou isn't back yet." Keiko said before Homura said anything.

"I wasn't going to ask that!" Homura declared, Keiko gave her a look. " I wasn't!"

" Then why are you here?"

" Um, I was...just in the area and thought I'd say hello." Keiko smiled. Kuro walked into the room.

" Hey Homura, Keisou isn't back yet."

" I don't care." Then she picked him up and turned to leave. " Bye." She said to Keiko.

" Where are you taking me?" Kuro asked.

" Back to my house. I'm going to keep you so when Keisou comes back he can't escape again."

" So you're taking me hostage?" The spirit panther asked.

" If that's how you want to put it." The pigtailed one replied, the cub started squiriming in her grip so she started petting him and he relaxed involuntarily.

Genkai's Temple

Keisou sneezed but shook it off. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He stood at the door to the Temple's kitchen but was cautious opening it. Ever since the other sixth found out about his curse they'd been pranking him. One of the things they thought up was a bucket that would fall on him when he opened a door.

" Move it Dimiwit jr I'm hungry." Genkai pushed pasted him and opened the door.

" Sensei wait!"

SPLASH!

" What kind of a lame joke is this?" A soaking wet Genkai shouted at her sixth older students. Her glare was making them all nervous, then she charged and they went running( or flying) or get away from her.

Five minutes of embarrassing pwnage later

" Ahhh, that's much better." Genkai sighed as she slipped her tea. Beneath her was a pile of six unconscious and badly beaten demons.

" Better them then me." Muttered Keisou as he continued to eat his dinner.

" Keisou, you'll be going into the Forest first thing tommorrow." Genkai said between sips.

" Then I can go home?"

" You'll go home when I think you're strong enough, it's up to you if that day is tomorrow."

Anything Goes Dojo

" Homura why are you carrying a spirit panther?" Ranma asked his daughter as she walked in.

" He's Keisou's. I'm keeping him so Keisou doesn't run away again." The heir of Anything Goes replied.

" You're taking him hostage?"

" That's (purr) what I said." Kuro said.

" Are you so desperate for Keiosu's company you'll kidnap his familar?" Akira asked in Homura's ear.

" AHH! How'd you do that?" Homura shouted at the Alchemist.

" You didn't hear me comming? Bad form Mis. Martial Artist." Akira scolded with a cheerful smile.

' Appearing out of thin air, so that only displaced air gives away your arrival.' Ranma thought. ' I won't have seen him comming either if I hadn't fought the heir of Martial Artist Physics, I'll have to teach Homura to sense it.' He then smiled as Homura kicked Akira out the door. Homura took the panther cub to her room and went to the kitchen for some cream and a dish.

" How did you end up with Keisou?" Homura asked after she got back to her room.

" I don't feel like telling such a personal story." Said the Spirit Tiger with a haughty turn of his head. Homura took away his cream dish. " We met back when he was still part of a gang in his hometown."

" That's better." Homura gave his dish back to him. " Continue."

" It was durring a gang war. It just so happened that my tribe was in the area, we were told that we could find something that would help our tribe stay in Ningenkai(human world). Since we're spirits we can't stay very long on our own. We came upon the battle and choose human partners that would serve as anchors. All of this was advice from the person who told us to come. I found Keisou."

" Is there anything else you can tell me about him?"

" It's strange for a girl to want to know so much about a boy she claims to hate." Akira said thoughtfully with a hand on his chin. He was standing behind and to the right of Homura " Wouldn't you agree Mit-chan?"

" It's not strange at all Aki-kun, there is a fine line between love and hate you know." Michiko mussed with a similar posture She was standing behind and to the left of Homura. Said martial artist was glowing with anger. Akira continued as if he were unaware.

" You may have a point Mit-chan. It would explain why she's been obsessing over him lately. If you ask me, it could be called a crush." Homura spun around and punched him in the gut.

" Well nobody asked you!" Then she punted him out of her room. Michiko turned a kind smile to Homura.

" Boys can be very insensitive, Homura-san. If ever need a friend for some girl talk, I'm here for you." She said warmly before leaving.

The alchemist found her friend laying in a crater outside.

" If I didn't know better I'd say you've become a maschosit Akira."

" It's worth the physical pain. Do you mind helping me up?" He asked raising a hand. Michiko reached down to help him up when Akira smirked and pulled her down to him the switched places so he was on top. " Gotcha." He smirked.

" Now that you have me, what do you plan on doing?" She asked, also smirking.

" This." He leaned down and Michiko closed her eyes, and felt a pair of lips...on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see Akira with a smug look on his face. She glared at him.

" AKIRA!"

She vanished and reapeared to be above him and stomped on his back.

" You are such a tease!"

" Boys are insensitive, remember?" Akira mumbled in the dirt.

" So you heard that." Akira jumped up.

" Yep! It's not at all fair for you to use girl talk." Michiko folded her arms in her of her and smiled smugly.

" All's fair in love and war, you should know that by now." Akira scrathed the back of his neck sheepishly.

" Yeah I should, shouldn't I?"

The Next Day

Keisou ran through the forest near Genkai's temple when he was suddenly surrounded by five of his sensei.

" Youre not gonin home till we give ya ta fight o yer life." Chuu said as he cracked his knuckles.

" Good I'd be disapointed otherwise." Keisou replied. " But you'll have to catch me first." He formed a ball of reiki in his hand and threw on the ground, creating a large flare to blind the others as well as spread his reiki signature over a wid radius so it would hard to track him that way. He fired a shot gun to wind them and ran off. If he was paying more attention to his surrondings he would have noticed a poof of displaced air. Something caught his eye as he was running, it was a faint blue glow with a tint of black. He followed it and saw a circle of blue and black floating in mid air. " What the heck is that?" He sensed something behind him and saw Jin standing right behind him.

" Jin? I thought you were training with Sensei today, what are you doing here?" Keisou asked

Jin wagged his finger and replied. " Now that be a secret." Then he pushed Keisou into the blue and black circle and the Martial artist disapeared into it.. The wind master dusted his hands as if he had acomplished some task, touched the circle and it closed. Then he vanished in a poof of displaced air

" Hey now where did Keisou be going off to?" Jin asked as he flew into the area.

Nerima

SCRECHH!

That was the only warning Furinkan High had before a swarm of something that looked like a lizard and a hawk had been cut up and glued together by a five year old flew through the hallway. The swarm of chimeras sent just as many students running in blind panic and some ran into each other.

" Vile fiends! You shall not conquer this hallowed hall of learning! Not as long as Tawkawaki Kuno, The Blue Thunder stands here to defend it!" Kuno shouted and swung his bokken.

" Allow me, the Red Flame, the honor of assiting you in your quest to vanquish evil my sire!" Daichi called as he ran out of his classroom. The two were swiftly scrathed and bitten into submission.

" I think I'm going to like it here." Michiko said. There was a poof of displaced air in the broom closet. The browned haired alchemist opened the door. " That was rather sloppy Akira." He shrugged. " By the way, you missed first bell, what kept you?"

" That's a secret." The silver haired alchemist replied. He was about to get out of the closet when something bumbed Michiko and they were both knocked into the closet.

" Mei I think I hit something." Ming said as the two of them raced down the hallway slaying the chimeras with their bonbori.

" Focus Ming, there are still plenty of the chimeras." Said Mei and slammed a chimera with her weapon into a locker.

Class 3-A

" Akira Higurashi." Mokro said as he called roll. No answer.

" I'll find him." Kimera said. She started looking around the hallway and heard strange sounds comming from the broom closet. She opened it up and saw Michiko and Akira in a ..compromsing postion. Akira looked shocked while Michiko looked mischievous. She cuddled close to him and smirked at Kimera.

" Ohhh I'm so sorry you had to see us like this." Her voice dripped sarcasm. Kimera's eyes gained a feral catlike look and her body shifted into a humanoid griffon.

" Kimera, wait!" Akira called.

But it was too late and Kimera had already lunged at Michiko who poofed away only to appear behind her.

" Akira is quite good you know, he does this thing with his tongue." Michiko continued.

" She's lying!"

" RAAWNG!" Kimera growled as she slashed at Michiko again and again. Her target calmly dodged each slash, all the while smirking and going on and on about the things she supposedly did with Akira. After a few minutes of this Kimera changed tatics. She modified the skin on her palm so that the lines formed a transmutation circle and fired an air bomb(1). It caught Michiko by surprise and she was sent flying through the wall and into the school courtyard. Kimera spread her wings and followed after her, falling like a falcon dropping on their prey. Michiko rolled out of the way just in time and Kimera's claw slammed into the ground. The Inu alchemist jumped to her feet, pushed her hands together and created lightening by rubbing negitive and postive charges in the air together. Kimera ducked around the attack and lunged at Michiko, who jumped, pushed off Kimera's back and ran into town with Kimera hot on her heels.

Some male students that hadn't been chased away by the chimeras slapped Akira on the back.

" Akira you dog." They said. The Alchemist gave them a dry look before going after the two girls.

'Now I can proceed.' Thought Hebun. ' Letting those chimera loose was just the distraction I needed.'

' I wish I knew where my brother went.' Kenji thought as he walked to class.

" You're Kenji aren't you?" The football practioner spun around to see Hebun standing behind him.

' How'd he get behind me without my noticing?'

" Nobody ever notices me, but I'm used to it." Hebun sniffed and looked down.

" Whata want?"

" I might know how to find your brother." Kenji grabbed Hebun by the collar and glared.

" What do you know?" He demanded.

" I'm looking for someone myself, I thought we could help each other." Hebun replied nervously.

" I can't be seen with a runt like you, I still have my rep."

" Oh don't worry, I was just saying that if either of us finds out anything we'd tell the other." Kenji released Hebun.

" Ok. But you better find some info fast or you'll be seeing a lot of my fist!"

" It's deal then, why don't we shake on it?" Hebun extended his small hand and Kenji almost crushed it, then walked away.

If he turned around he would see a predatorial smirk on the smaller, weaker student.

Streets of Nerima

Kimera and Michiko were still batting it out in the streets of Nerima. Michiko launced a surprise attack with a pillar bursting out of the ground as Kimera lunged at her and slammed into her, sending her flying.

In nearby house a man unfolded his newspaper and began reading it.

" Honey what's that racket?" He asked his wife. She didn't give the battling duo a second glance.

"It's just a monster fighting with an alchemist in the backyard." Her husband calmly turned the pages in his newspaper, grunting in disapointment at how badly his favorite teams did in a recent tournament.

" Oh, I thought it was another mecha battle, is the toast done?" Kimera sailed through the kitchen doors and crashed into the breakfast table, the woman merely lifted the plates before they could get crushed. The chimera alchemist shifted her arms to snakes.

" I don't want any venom staining my carpets young lady." The woman warned.

" I'll be careful mis. Sorry about the table." and with that Kimera flew back into the melee.

" She sounds like a nice girl." Said the man and moved on to the comics.

Kimera flew above her foe and fired toxic venom from her snake arms, Michiko pressed her hands together then made an arc over her head, rearranging the air molecules to deflect the venom so it passed over her and onto the ground. Then they charged again but Akira jumped between them and quickly created a wall of compressed air on either side of him.

" Kimera, There is nothing between me and Michiko except a long friendship. Someone pushed us into the closet durring the chimera chaos." The hanyou explained.

" Really?"

" Would I lie to you?"

" No, you wouldn't." Then Akira turned to Michiko.

" You know I like a good joke but this was going a little too far." Michiko nodded and bowed to Kimera.

" I'm sorry for teasing you." Then she smirked. " It's not your fault you have possessive instinicts for a close male friend. Probably a flaw in your experiments."

Akira had to hold Kimera back from mauling Michiko. Once she had calmed down the three alchemists returned to school.

(1)AN- Air bomb is what I decided to call when an alchemist rapidly compresses and releases air at a target.


	11. Not In Japan Anymore

Disclaimer-I don't own the Listed Anime

The Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 16 Not in Japan anymore

Keisou flew out of the circle Jin pushed him through and landed in a heap on the ground.

' When I get my hands on him...wait where am I?' Keisou looked around and saw barren landscape in every direction. He took a breath but started coughing

'What the?' He kept coughing uncontrolably, everytime he tried to stop it just got worse. Soon the world started to fade around him. ' It's really going to suck if I die like this.' The young martial artist thought before passing out.

Keisou groaned as he regained conciousness.

" So, you're awake."

Keisou opened his eyes and saw an old man hovering over him. He was wrinkled all over and had grey hair but his body still looked in it's prime. He wore brown robes with various runes written on them.

" Who are you! Where am I? What happened?" The old man smiled.

" Quiko the Warlock doctor, Makai, my tribe saved you."

" Demon world? How the hell did I get there?" Keisou looked around and saw he was in a building made of bricks and laying in a bed of furs. There were various talismens and bottles of he didn't want to know what lining the walls.

" We don't know, one of our patrols merely found you. What's the last thing you remember?"

" One of my training partners pushed me into this circle of light then I ended up in this barren place and started coughing when I tried to breathe."

" You must have fell through a portal to Makai. In this world the very air is hostile and we had to give you a special elixir to save you."

" Ok...wait. You're human too. Why can you breathe this air?"

" I've lived here all my life, so did my father, and my grandfather, and my great grandfather and so on."

" There are humans living in makai." Keisou repeated unable to believe it.

" I know it's werid, but we're hardly human anymore. If you want to learn more, just ask the elders."

" I don't care how you got here, I just want to get back to my home!"

" Your home is a three day run from here." Said a new voice. Keisou looked toward to see a girl with long red hair, red eyes and wearing a red knee length dress that flared out. " That's where the Mazoku live."

" Listen girl! I'm a human!"

" You can't fool me! I'm a sorceress!"

" Ninaku, he's only half-demon."

" Hold it! I'm not half-demon! I'm human!"

" I know this is a shock but you are half-demon. When the patrol found you they said your aura was filling up with youki (demon energy)"

" Well they must have been wrong! Both my parents are human!"

" Stop shouting, I'm old but not deaf." Quicko said. " But I might be now." He muttered. " Who are your parents?"

" Yusuke Urameshi and..."

" You're Yusuke's son!" Both old man and young girl exclaimed.

" Yeah so?"

" Yusuke Urameshi is the ancestral son of Raizen, the fomer king of the Mazoku. You're his grandson." Quicko explained

" Look, my dad is not half-demon!" And with that he ran out.

" Should we go after him, Quicko-sama?" Ninaku asked.

" No, he has to settle this himself."

CRASH!

" They're here!" A voice from outside yelled.

Nermia

Homura and Akemi entered Uccan's. The pigtailed one literally had to drag her half demon friend away from her ramen lunch. The place was packed, an attractive women in a kimono was busily serving okonomiyki while a man was busy cooking behind his grill.

" Why are we here Hom-chan?"

" Because you need to eat something other then ramen Ak-chan. Ukyo-Obachan is a master Okonomiyaki chief, you'll like it."

POOF

There was a cloud of smoke obsuring the entrance, when it cleared a boy Homura's age stood tall. He had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and colbalt eyes. His uniform was different from the girls.

" Ah Homura, do what do we owe the great pleasure of your arrival?" He asked with a cocky grin.

" Hello Ren." Homura eyed him suspicious. " What you do have planned this time?"

" Only a token of my affection, though it's beauty pales in comparion with your radiant self." he handed her a red rose. With a suffering air she accepted the rose. However the momment she touched it, the petals flew off, multiplied and circled her face in a heart shape.

" Ren I'm too hungery for your tricks." Homura patted away the petals and moved to the counter to order. Ren reached for her hand.

" Wait, you haven't introduced me to your lovely friend." Homura groaned.

" Ren meet Akemi, Akemi meet the annoying ninja flirt." she pulled her hand away and moved back to the counter.

" Akemi-san, if may say so, your feral beauty leaves me in awe." Ren then placed a kiss on her hand. Even though Daichi tried a similar line on her before, Akemi couldn't help blushing this time.

" Leave her alone Ren." The ninja's reply was a cocky grin.

" You took much longer then normal to arrive Homura."

" I was trying to put off seeing you."  
" You wound me Homura, I was only concerned about you."

" Aren't there girls at your own school you can bother?" Homura turned away to order. " Ukyo-Obachan, two for me and my friend." The 'man' nodded.

" Isn't that your Oji?" Akemi asked.

" No Obachan just looks like a man." Homura pointed to the waitress. " That's Konastu-Ojichan."

" ..But...that's doesn't make any sense." Akemi protested.

" Welcome to Nerima Akemi-san. Few things here make sense." Ren said with a smile.

Back in Demon World

Keisou ran as fast he could until he was tired.

' I'm not half-demon.'

' Are you sure?' asked a voice in his head.

' Who are you?'

' Someone you already know. Continue going in that direction and you'll see what I mean.'

For lack of something better to do, Keisou continued going in the same direction. He soon came to a forest and smelled meat cooking and followed it to a campfire with some kind of meat over it. Throwing caution to the winds, he grabbed the meat and ate it.

"That's mine!" shouted a voice. Keisou looked up from his meal to see a black oni(ogre) a foot taller then he was at the other side of the camp.

" Snoze you lose." Keisou mumbled and went back to eating.

"Then I'll have to eat you instead!" And the oni made a grab for Keisou. Imagine his surprise when his prey grabbed his hand and flipped him over his shoulder.

" Please, you're a D class. I've fought stronger then you as a warm up."

' Finish him.' The voice said

' No way, I'm gonna mess with him.' Keisou picked him up and swung him around before throwing away. He accelerated ahead of the demon and clothlined him in midflight. Then he started stomping on the oni's stomach.

' Fool.'

" This is fun. Now I know why Homura likes beating on me all the time." ' Why am I thinking about her?'

The Oni made a werid call and suddenly Keisou was surrounded by a large of oni.

' Shit.' His Fists glowed blue and held them away from his body. " Double Barrel Shot Gun!" Dozens of Spirit Bullets were fired from both his fists towards the surrounding oni. The oni weren't expecting such an attack and most were nailed. 'Always follow up your attack, don't give them a chance to regroup. That's what Chuu said.'

The blue light on his fists reformed into blue blades the encompassed his hands. " Twin Tiger Claw!" Keisou leapt at the still recovering oni and slashed. He got one in the stomach with his left and followed it with an uppercut with his right through the oni's chin. Then he moved on to the next one and did the same. By now the remaining Oni had recovered and struck from all sides. One nailed him and then another got a hit in before he recovered and it snowballed from there. Punching him in the back, kicking him in the stomach, until one actidentally knocked Keisou out of their beating circle and gave him a chance to recover. Keisou reformed his Tiger Claws dove back into the melee, screaming. The voice in his head rubbed his proverbial forehead in irriation. After slashing his way back to the middle, he spun around in a circle while extending the reach of his claws to cut all the oni. Only one remained.

" What kind of Sorcerer are you?"

" Sorcerer? What are you talking about?"

" Aren't you from that village of human sorcerers we raided a few days ago?"

" No."

" Then what are you?"

" I'm Keisou Urameshi." When he sopke his last name the remaining oni trembled.

" I'm sorry! We didn't know the Spirit Detectives were guarding the village! If we did, we never would have attacked and taken their children!"

" Hold it, I'm not..."

' Play along.'

' Why?'

' The humans might be able to send you home, if you help them they'll owe you a favor.'

" Going to let you get away with this."

' Good, now make him take you to his hideout.'

" Take me to your hideout and I might forget to tell Spirit World about your raid." The oni nodded rapidly. The oni lead Keisou to a cave.

" This the place?"

" Yes."

" Thanks." Keisou began to walk in when he flinched.

' Idiot! There could be traps! Make him go first.'

" You go first." Keisou commanded and pushed the Oni into the cave, and nothing happened.

'...Well... there could've been traps.' Keisou walked into the cave, keeping the oni in front of him. There continued to be no traps for which Keisou mocked the voice in his head for. The Martial Artist and his prisoner soon came to a large chamber. Stalagtites hung from the ceiling and Stalamites rose up fromt he floor, giving the room the feeling like you were in some great beast's mouth. The walls were lined with stolen treasures including bound humans. Judging from the boiling pot next to them Keisou guessed they were going to be the lead oni's dinner. Said oni was sitting on a throne at the end of the room. He had black skin and red horns theat curved in a pincer formation on his forehead, his form was otherwise human in apperance. He wore expensive clothes Keisou guessed were stolen and was chugging liquior.

" Tipa why have you lead a human here?"

" He made me master, he's very strong."

" Comming from you that's not saying much." Said the lead oni. Keisou laughed.

" You have a great sense of humor, it's too bad I have to kill you."

" Big words from such a small human. You don't even look full grown yet." He pointed his palm at Keisou and fired an enormous blast of red youki. Keisou jumped out of the way but the lesser oni was vaporized. The lead oni took a feel for Keisou's power level.

" You're not that tough." Said the lead oni. " I am Snottixilaotoslsi the Leader of the Killer Shadow Band of Demon Thieves!"

" That's one hell of a long name, I'll just call you Snot." Keisou said with a smirk. 'Snot' death glared the Martial artist.

Keisou dashed forward to punch Snot but the oni grabbed Keisou's fist and spun around in the direction of Keisou's momentum and threw him in the opposing wall.

" I hope that's not all you've got, I need to work up an appetite," Said Snot. Keisou grimaced and stood up.

" I haven't even started yet."

Amoung the captives was Ninaku. When the Oni attacked her village she joined in the fight, but was overpowered and knocked out. When she woke up she she was in the Oni's lair, tied up and gagged so she couldn't cast any spells. However, she had found a rock sharp enough to cut rope and was waiting for the time when she wasn't being watched to escape. Now that the flunkie oni were dead, and the boss was distracted, this was her chance. She rubbed the rock against the rope on her wrists painstakingly trying to avoid attracting attention.

Keisou punched and kicked Snot but every attack with avoided.

" You're out of your league kid." Snot drove home this fact with a rapid series of punches to Keisou's stomach, with one sending him crashing into a stalagmite.

' Twin Tiger Claw' Keisou shouted mentally as he charged with claws bared, but still he was evaded. One more beatdown, one more crash into a stalamite.

Ninaku had finished cutting the ropes binding her and freed someone else.

" Get the others out of here. I'll help the half-demon." Her companion nodded and went to work. Ninaku cupped her hands, muttered something and a red flame appeared.

" Spirit Gun!" Snot batted away the spirit bullet with the back of his hand.

" Don't you get it human? You can't beat me." Then he howled in pain as a fireball hit him.

" I can beat you!" Said Ninaku, holding another fireball in her hand. Before she could throw it he had already punched her in the gut.

' Opening!' Keisou jumping forward to bring a Tiger Claw into the back of Snot's forehead. Snot countered this by grabbing Ninaku and throwing her into Keisou, knocking them both to the floor.

" Stop getting in my way!" Keisou shouted at Ninaku.

" Why should I? You can't handle him!" Ninaku shouted back.

" Excuse me."

" What is it?" They both shouted and saw Snot standing right next to them. He banged their heads together and threw them into the cave wall.

" You're distracting me!" Keisou said and ran towards Snot. Ninaku 'hmft'ed and starting chanting another spell.

" Spirit of Fire burning bright

Lend me thy great strength

let thy power gather in my hand to incenerate my foes!

FIREBALL!" She launched her spell over Keisou's head towards Snot. He batted it away but then was unperpared for Keisou who slashed at his face, making a big gash. He grabbed at it in pain.

" No more playing around." He said in fury. " I will destroy both of you now!" He erupted in youki and fired it all at Keisou and Ninaku.

' I hope I'm ready for this.' Keisou thought and held his hands like he was catching a ball. When the blast hit he felt like his body was going to be vaporized.. The blast started pushing him back. His became silted and turned briefly red, then he stopped moving back.With a final push he forced the energy back.

" Spirit Reflection Blast!" Snot was not prepared for his own attack to be sent back at him and was hit full force. The explosion kicked up a large dust cloud.

" Yeah! I got him!"

" You would've gotten slaughtered with out my help."

" I'm the one that killed him!"

" Pathetic humans! You won't beat me that easy!" Snot emerged from the dust cloud. He looked badly injured but he still had plenty of fight left.

" Hanyou, listen closely."

" My name is Keisou."

" Fine Keisou, I have a plan but I need you to keep him busy for a few minutes."

" I'll kill him before then." and Keisou dashed off. Ninaku rolled her eyes and began chanting.

" Darkness beyond twilight, grey beyond clouds that storm. Buried in the stream of time is where your power is born. In thy great name I pledge to darkness! May the fools who stand before me be destroyed, by the power that you and I possess! DRAGON SLAYER!"

The Sorceress released the spell at Snot just Keisou was thrown aside by him. The oni barely hade time to scream in agony before the blast obliterated him and smashed through the cave wall and exploded, shattering the ceiling and breaking

Later once they dug themselves out of the rubble of the cave.

" What the hell did you do that for?"

" I was trying to kill the oni!"

" YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" Ninaku turned away from him.

" It worked didn't it?"

Ninaku walked away, then the ground gave out beneath her and she fell through pitfal to a cavern beneath the rubble. Without hesitation Keisou dove after her and caught her in one arm. Then fired a spirit gun towards the floor to push himself back up through the hole. Then he focused spirit energy to his feet like Jin and Touya taught him to slightly hover above the debris and avoid any more pitfalls.

" You ok? That was a long way down." He asked. Ninaku just nodded, suddenly noticing as cute he was close up. He put her on her feet but she collasped. " Looks like you hurt your ankle, I've have to take you back to your village." he picked her up and carried her.

' He put himself at risk to save me in the chasm and now he's taking home.He's not so bad for a mazoku.' Ninaku thought and snuggled closer.

Human Village in Makai

The martial artist was being formally thanked by the Village Elder. It wasn't everyday one of their own was saved by a half-demon.

" Keisou, Thank you so much for your help." Despite his title, The Elder didn't look much more regal then the others. Same robes as Quicko, was old and surprisingly fit.

" No problem it was fun."

" If there's anything we can do to repay you, just name it"

" Well I was hoping you'd know how to get me back to Human World." Keisou asked. The Elder put a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

" I suppose we could use to spell that brought us to Demon World and just reverse the origin and desination it could work."

" So you'll do it?"

" But it's been such a long time since our ancestors used it, no one knows the spell. It could take a while to find the scroll that contains the spell and then make the neccesary changes."

" How long?"

" It could be months." Keisou groaned.

" Whar do I do untill then?"

' Come find me, I have answers you seek about your heritage.' Said the voice in his head.

" I think I'll look for answers to my heritage."

" In that case I'll have a travel bag made ready for you."

Ninaku walked up to Keisou as he was leaving the village

" Hey...Keisou."

" Yeah?"

" Um... I was wondering if I could come with you, to show you were the Mazoku live." The Sorererss asked, blushing slightly.

" Sure."

" Oh and The Elder said he'll contact you when the spell is ready."

" Ok, ready to go?"

" Yeah."

Review!


	12. Roots

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 17 Roots

Ninaku and Keisou continued their journey through Makai to Mazoku Tower.

" Keisou, what's wrong? You look down." The mazoku prince didn't respond. " Keisou!"

" What?"

" You were spacing out, I asked if you were ok."

" Oh I'me fine. After all I've just been dumped into Demon World and found out I was half demon and my parents have lied to me my whole life!" He was surprised by the tender look in Ninaku's eyes.

" I know it must be tough swallowing all this but the Elder said you'll be back home soon, then you can beat up your otu. That'll make you feel better right?"

" Hell yeah. I can't wait to bash his face in." His expression changed to manical glee and he knocked his fists togeter as he imagined beating the snot out of Yusuke. Ninaku giggled. She took out some water bottles and toseed Keisou one.

" We've been walking all day, I bet you're thristy." Keisou took deep gulps and then put the cap back on his bottle.

' Nothing happened. maybe the water magnet curse doesn't work here.'

Ninaku sensed a demonic aura closing in on them.

" Keisou! Somethings comming!" The groud started shaking violently and a mole demon burst of the ground in front of Keisou claws beared. The half-demon charged his fist with reiki and blasted the low class demon apart. His momment of triumth was cut short by a rush of water comming out of the mole hole.

' Shit!'

SPLASH!

' Oh dam.' Keisou-chan swore. " You're laughing at me aren't you?" She shouted at the sky.

" Keisou?" Ninaku asked.

" Long Story, I need some hot water."

Nerima

" KEISOU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ebisu shouted as wrecked havoc all over the Furinkan courtyard. Some students were running in fear, some were getting popcorn and still others like the mad scientists were eager to measure the altered gravity and talk techno babble about it. His rage was interupted by a flying kick from Akemi that sent him flying in the school wall. Ebisu jumped out of the crater and swung his club at the hanyou. She caught it with her right hand.

" You're stronger then before, but not enough to beat me." Akemi said calmly.

" I gained more then just strength since the last time we fought." Ebisu said smugly. Akemi heard the sound of a swing to her left and caught Ichiro's umbrella.

" You fell into our trap." The younger gravity bender said.

" Iekamae Ochiiru!(House collaspe)" Both weapons glowed and the gravity around Akemi increased. She tried to push against it but the two lowered their weapons and she fell further.

" Brillant! The two touching weapons symbolize the roof of a house, and as they lower them the 'roof' gets lower as well. No matter how strong she is, she can't go further then the roof. And the way the technique is perfomed, the target actually thinks they're blocking the attacks untill it starts!" Said one of the mad scientists.

" You don't...have to sound...so impressed!" Akemi growled through her teeth. Ebisu pointed his hand at the ground beneath Akemi's feet.

" Ryouashi Ganseki(Rock feet) !" The ground underneath Akemi warped and melted, causing her feet to sink in, then became solid again.

" When things get compressed they get hot, and they get hot they melt into a liquid(Some exceptions). By accerlating this process the one can quickly melt then refreeze a substance." Ichiro stated.

" I tried to teach him that all last year and now he gets it?" Mokro sighed.

" Shouldn't you be helping her?" Nana asked.

" 'That which doesn't kill you makes you stronger' Akemi can handle it." Mokro replied.

" And the stuff that does kill you?"

" Opps?" Nana slapped her forehead.

Akemi had been forced to her hands and knees now. She ripped off part of the sleeve on both arms and dug her claws into them.

'What the hell is she doing?' Was what her attacker were thinking

" BLADES OF BLOOD!" Akemi swung her claws in opposing directions and nailed both of her attackers.

At the Neko Shrine Kagome picked up the scent of her daughter's blood instantly. She ran out of the shrine in direction of her daughter. Inuyasha of course caught the scent as well and knew his mate would try to interfer so he ran after her and tackled her.

" My kit is hurt!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha pinned her.

" It could be just the Blades of Blood technique." The inu hanyou retorted.

" Or she could be dying in a ditch!"

" You can't come to her rescue all the time!"

" SIT!"

" THAT DOESN'T WORK ANYMORE!" Then he made a funny noise, rolled over and curled into a fetal position.

" But that still works, doesn't it?" Inuyasha made another funny noise and glared at his mate as she ran off.

" Poor guy." Muttered an old geezer who was passing by.

Kagome dashed over the roof tops toward the High School. She could already make out her daughter fighting with two people, humans by their scent.

Akemi smelled her oka approaching and groaned. She smashed the concerte around feet to free herself and jumped from a umbrella smash.

' She's still treating me like a kid.' Then she jumped out of the way of another club attack. " Iron Reaper!" She slashed Ebisu's club and it shattered. He just smirked and held his hands over the broken pieces, and they merged together.

" Control over gravity is quite handy."

As Kagome ran into the School's courtyard a group of girls ran up to her.

" Would you like to place a bet on the fight?"

" Why are you taking bets?" Kagome asked.

" We're Tendo-sama's interns, it's part of our training." Said the group of bet takers. Kagome had no idea what they were talking about so she jumped over them.

" Stay out of this oka!" Akemi yelled, ducked and dodged. " I'm doing fine." The gravity users ran to the left and right of Akemi and plunged their weapons into the ground.

" Seperation!" The earth around them cracked in a circle and rose up into the air. Kagome tried to follow but Ebisu pointed his free hand at her palm up. He couldn't put enough force to immbolize her, but it was enough to keep her from jumping high enough to get to their platfrom. Higher and higher the elevated chunk of rock arose untill the school was a mere speck in the distance.

" Now we can finish our fight." Said Ebisu and raised his club.

" We will finish you with one final strike!" Declared Ichiro and raised his umbrella. Both glowed with chi and rose a few feet in the air, the ground cracked below them. Akemi fell into a defensive stance.

' If they could lift a chunk of rock this high into the sky...I'd better be prepared for anything.'

" School of Heavy Fist Martial Arts, Ultimate Attack! Gravity...!" But before they finished a storm cloud released it's load on them. They failed to realize they'd risen into it.

" This isn't what I was expecting." Akemi-kun groaned. The goat and lizard pleted and hissed angerily. Then their chunk of rock fell from the sky

Meanwhile

Demons of various species had surrounded a dragon and were firing beams of youki at him.The dragon writhing in pain, it tried to strike out at them with his tail and claws and dragon beath but they jumped around his attack, while firing.

" We have it!" One of them exclaimed. The dragon finally collasped and one of the bald demon approached to deliver the final blow.

" We have to help him!"

" Huh? Why?"

" I know we're in Makai, but 10 on one just isn't fair."

" I'm not helping." Keisou said firmly and crossed his arms.

" Fine I'll do it, you heartless jerk!" Ninaku shouted at him. ' I guess I was wrong about him.' She thought bitterly. She crossed her arms at her chest.

' All crimson fire has you has you as it's source, into my hand gather all your force! FLARE ARROW!' She pulled her arms apart and arrows of fire magic appeared and flew at the demons. They were caught completely off guard and nailed.

" FIREBALL!" She threw a fireball from each hand and felled two more mazoku. By now the mazoku were turning there youki beams at her.

"Blind one with the seeing ears(1), defend me in my time of need! YOTIS SHIELD!" a barrier appeared around Ninaku and absorbed the beams. The beams stopped and the demons charged. Ninaku jumped away from her attackers.

' Nuturing earth, grant me your support! BURST REIN!' Ninaku pushed her fist against the ground and rock pillars shot out and caught the demons in the stomach.

' Deliver oh wind at my command, the power of lightening to my hand! DIGGER VOLT!' Her hands cackled with electrity and she rushed a demons. He aimed a kick at her stomach and nailed her. However she grabbed his leg and shocked till he collasped.

" SPIRIT GUN!" A beam of blue light rushed over Ninaku's head and took out a few more demons. Keisou then rushed ahead of her, grabbing some rocks on his way. They glowed blue and he threw them at two demons

" Rei Ganseki Chakudan!" The demons avoided his rocks, but Keisou wanted that. So they were busy dodging the rocks he drove his fists through their stomachs no problem.

" So NOW you feel like helping?" Ninaku asked through grited teeth.

" You didn't really think I'd live you alone and miss out on a fight did you?"

" I was impressed by that Dragon Slave thing, so I wanted to see what else you could do." Keisou explained. " Now I'm even more impressed." Ninaku's anger was melted by the heat rushing to her cheeks. The stiring of the dragon brought to attention.

'I need to heal him!' She hurried to the dragon's side. " It's only fair to warn you, I'm still learning white magic." She put her hands against his scales and began chanting.

" Blessed and humble hand of Diephied(2), I ask for your power to deliver this one from the grip of death! RECOVERY!" A white light covered the dragon and his wounds began to close. His form became a mass of gold light and he shrunk to the size of teenaged human. With a grunt and a seemingly good deal of effort he sat himself up. He had long blonde hair in pony tail, and blue eyes. His robes were white with purple trimming and a large blue gem was on his chest.

" I...thank you for your assitance Ms...?"

" The Beatiful Sorcerey Genius Ninaku Converse(3). But you can call me Ninaku."

" Someone loves herself a little too much." Keisou muttered.

" You must be a genius to heal such a wound with a mere recovery spell." The dragon spoke again. " But where are my manners? I am Ronitca, Crown Prince of the Gold Dragons."

" Ppprince!" Ninaku was taken a back. Keisou was not so impressed.

" How'd a dragon prince get taken down by C class demons?" Ronitca's eyes filled with sorrow.

"Strength in numbers and tactical advantage. The Dragon Race has seen better days since our lord Diephied fell."

" That means...what?"

"LESSON!" Ninaku shouted.

All the characters went chibi form Ninaku as the teacher. She pulled a pointer and a blackboard out of hammer space and pointed at a diagram of two creatures fighting.

" Thousands of years ago, the Dark Lord Death Fog was locked in a war with the Dragon God Diephied." New diagram of one creature wining "Eventually Death Fog gained the upper hand and gave Diephied a fatal wound." New diagram depicing a world on a stick above a sea "However, he used the last of his power to merge with the staff that holds the world above the Sea of Chaos, thus perventing Death Fog from destroying it and the rest of the world. So instead he reduced the world to the barren wasteland you see around you." The pointer and blackboard disapeared and the characters went back to normal.

" That means...what?" Keisou asked again, Ninaku slapped her forehead.

" They lost a war and their leader is dead."

" Ooohhhhh." Ronitca sweatdropped.

" So Prince Ronitca, why were those demons after you?" Ninaku asked.

" Those fiends have been chipping away at our numbers for centuries. I was ambushed durring my journey to the remaining dragon villages"

" That's horrible."

" It used to be worse. When Yomi was forming his army he enslaved the dragon race and forced them to be mounts for his army. Mokro was a little better, we were forced to be soliders instead of what the soliders ride on. We were still treated like dirt though."

" And Raizen?" Keisou asked.

" Service was mandatory to those in his territory and we were always on the front line but we were treated much better." Ronitca replied. " I must be off." Keisou scoffed.

" Don't be stupid Prince, you're still hurt."

" I am fine." The Dragon insisted. Keisou poked his shoulder and he hissed in pain.

" I see that. Now you can either come with us, or you can get ambushed by the next band of demons."

" Keisou..." Ninaku said lovingly.

" Don't take this the wrong way. I don't care about you. I'd just hate for all the trouble we went through to be for nothing. Besides I bet you'd be a good fighter once you've healed." Ronitca grinned.

" I can not argue with that logic."

Back in Nerima

The chunk of floating rock crashed back into the ground and the shockwaves from it's impact knocked the spectors off their feet. One unfornate male was knocked into Homura as she was running to school. Poor guy didn't know what hit him.

Akemi-kun ran up to his friend.

" You got some nice contact on that one Homura-chan."

" Thanks." Then she saw the destruction around the school. " Who was fighting?"

" Me vs Ebisu and Ichiro. But then a raincloud came and I lost sight of Ebisu, and Ichiro turned into a goat." Akemi-kun back kicked and knocked out the goat that was trying to sneak up on her. Then he turned to his oka.

" See? Nothing to worry about." Then he entered the school with his friend, leaving a dejected cat hanyou to walk home, glomp her mate and sob about how her baby doesn't love her anymore.

' Damn PMS.' cursed said mate.

" By the way, how come you're so late?" Akemi asked Homura.

" Kuro tried to escape this morning and I had to catch him."

" Whose Kuro?"

" Keisou's spirit beast."

" You kidnapped him?"

Makai

By the end of the day, the three travlers arrived at Mazoku royal palace, a crumbling tower. They stood at the top of a hill overlooking the area.

" So this is where my ancestors are from." Keisou saw they saw bald human figures training in front of the tower. He jumped down and ran over to them, his friends following. " Hey! Is this the Mazoku place?"

" It's the prince!" Many of them shouted. One of the bald demons approached Keisou.

" I am Hokushin your grandfather's general. It is an honor to meet King Yusuke's son." Hokushin bowed to Keisou as well as his bald friends.

" My otu was a demon king?"

" Yes, would your highness like to hear the whole story?"

" That's why I'm here. And you don't have to call me highness."

' Don't bother. It's an annoying habit they have.' said the voice in his head.

" Your grandfather King Raizen used to live in Human World centuries ago. Durring a battle with other demons he was wounded and stumbled into a human healer's home. He was too weak to leave and but the human healed him. This act and her defiant additude ensnared our lord and he fell in love. "

" That's so rommantic!" Ninaku exclaimed. All sweatdropped.

" As I was saying. King Raizen stayed with her until he was healed and left. I rememer him saying it was because she had dedicated her live to saving humans while he ate them. Afterwards he refused to eat humans. Despite this he grew to become the most powerful of the Three Kings of Makai. Centuries later he felt your father awaken his mazoku heritage and called him here. Then the King trained Yusuke to fight his enemies Yomi and Mokro, a year later he died of stravation. Instead of a war Yusuke organized a tournament to decide the single ruler of Makai. Yusuke lost to Yomi in the quarter finals and ran several errans for the next two years. After that he returned to Ningenkai and to his mate."

" Hokushin! You're supposed to tell me when we have visitors!" Called a voice. Said Mazoku groaned.

" Not her."

A girl jumped down from Mazoku Tower into their midst. She had short black hair, blue eyes with a red bandana across her forehead, wearing black pants and shirt under a purple vest.

" Who are they" She asked poonting a finger at Keisou, Ninaku and Ronitca.

" I'm Keisou UraMM" He was interupted when Hokushin clapped a hand over his mouth.

" Uratiospo" Hokushin quickly finished. " Mieko, excuse for a momment?" And he dragged Keisou away.

Once they were far enough away Hokushin released Keiosu.

" What the hell are you doing?" The mazoku prince asked.

" That girl showed up one day and claimed she was the Mazoku prince's fiance."

" WHAT?"

" Our thoughts exactly. When we asked her about it she held up a paper detailing the engagment that was signed by Yusuke and Yomi ."

" I don't want to get married!"

" I thought so, but Yomi still has a lot of sway in Makai so we couldn't throw her out." Hokushin lamented. " I know you wish to leave now but please visit your Grandfather's grave first."

" Fine, I'll visit the guy's grave then I'm outta here!" The hairs on the back of Keisou's neck stood on end, his spiritual awareness and his ki were going nuts. Every part of him was screaming that something horribly dangerous was closing in on him He reacted without thinking and ran.

But it was no use.

GLOMP!

" Oh Darling how I've waited for this day!" Mieko exclaimed and hugged him tighter.

" Let go! I'm not the prince!"

" You can't fool me! I have the power of Third Eye, I heard the entire conversation." Mieko took off her head band to reveal a red eye.

" So that's what why she always wore that." Hokushin though aloud.

" You didn't know?" Keisou asked.

" I thought it was a fashion statement." Hokushin said sheepishly.

" Now we can get married." Mieko said happily.

" FIREBALL!"

Mieko jumped away but Keisou wasn't so lucky and was torched.

" Stay away from my Keisou!"

" Your Keisou? He was mine from the day he was born."

" Says who?"

" Our Parents that's who!"

" Um excuse me." A burnt black Keisou interupted.

" You don't even know him! I do!"

" A few days is nothing!"

Keisou was about to try again but Hokushin pulled him aside.

" Your Highness now would be a good time to visit King Raizen's grave."

When the two reached Raizen's Grave the Demon King himself appeared(as a ghost of course)

" So you finally made it." He said to Keisou in his usual bored drawl.

" Huh?" Raizen sighed..

" You're your Otu's son all right. I was hoping you'd take after your oka. From what I heard from Yusuke. she was strong, aggressive and intelligent. She would've made a good fighter if she'd been a demon."

" Was he like this when he was alive?" Keisou asked Hokushin.

" You really haven't figured it out yet?" At Keisu's blank look he replied. " I was the voice in your head."

" You got pretty annoying." Raizen flicked his pointer finger at Keisou and the half demon fell to his knees. " I may have lost my body but my spirit hasn't lost any of it's power."

" 7 mounths of misery with an old fossil and the six stooges and I still get brought to my knees." Keisou muttered angrily.

" There will always be someone better then you. But I can help you with that." Raizen said.

" If you stay here we can help you use your demon energy." Hokushin said.

" I already have ki and reiki, why would I need youki?"

" You don't know anything do you?" Raizen asked condesendingly. Keiosu glared at his grandfather and punched him. His fist went right through the ghost. " I rest my case." He chuckled at how mad his grandson was getting.

" Your Highness, even the lowest forms of demon are more powerful then the average human, This is because their energy more potent." Raizen could see the wheels turning in his grandson's head once he heard THAT.

" Well I guess I could stay a little while."

BOOM!

" That must be the girls."

Mieko and Ninaku were locked in combat. The demon had numerous bunrns and scorch marks while the human was covered in brusies and cuts. Ninaku formed fireballs in her hands and ran towards her opponent.. Mieko did the same with youki resulting into another explosion. Ronitca was wisely staying out of it.

'The last thing the dragon race needs is a dispute with Yomi's spawn.'

When the mazoku saw Keisou comming back they sighed in relief.

" Your highness those two have been going at since you left."

" What am I supposed to do about it?"

This drew the girls attention.

" Darling!"

" Stay away from him!"

' You're a prince, you could at least act like your in charge.' Raizen scolded.

' You're still here? Go away!' Chuckles followed.

" Why are you two fighting?"

" This human thinks you belong to her. I'm protecting what's mine"

" I'm protecting you from her!"

' I'm going to kill you when I get home otu.' Keisou thought. ' What am I supposed to do now?'

" Prince Keisou does not have time for relationships at the time because of training." Hokushin explained. " Because of it's duration and intensity, The Prince will be unavaible for anything else."

" Yeah, what he said." Keisou added.

" I can wait." Mieko said. " Nothing is more important then training."

" You're quite good at diplomacy." Ronitca to Hokushin.

" I had a lot of practice cleaning up after King Raizen, then King Yusuke. No tact between the two of them." He rubbed his forehead. "It looks like I can look forward to more practice."

" Your Highness, Your demon training begins now."

" Alright, what to do I have to do? Fight an army? Float above a spike? Drink some kind of potion?"

" No, we talk about your feelings." Keisou face falted.

" WE WHAT?"

" Mazoku thrive on negitive emotions. You need to harness such emotions as rage, fear, and sorrow to achieve the transformation."

" I transformed before and I didn't have to talk about my feelings." Keisou shuddered as if the subject replused him.

" Really? When?" Keisou remained silent. " Your Highness I must know so I can help you."

" I was fighting a guy who was about to kill me, then something happened." The mazoku prince explained.

" I see. Well if you don't want to talk, there is another way."

" What is it?"

" Follow me." Hokushin lead Keisou to the Tower and they went inside. Then went through several hallways and tunels until they arrived at a room with a hole in the floor, next to it lie a metal lid. " In this pit lie a horde of demons, the weakest of which are stronger then you. Spend some time in there and you will trigger the transformation."

" This is much better then talking about our feelings." Keisou jump down into the pit. Hokushin shook his head.

" If you only knew." He covered the hole with the lid and Keisou was submerged in total darkness.

AN1-There's a cookie for anyone who knows who is being described in that black magic spell

AN2- I made up that name since the names of the other dragon gods aren't given from the Slayers Anime.

AN-3 If this sounds familar to anyone, I have a reason for it. I'm not THAT unoriginal.


	13. What have I gotten myself into?

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the listed anime

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 18 What have I gotten myself into?

Nerima

Ebisu, still a lizard, was looking for some hot water. He scruried around the school in his search. He went through a door when someone opened it and then felt himself being picked up.

" Ah another lizard." Said his captor. " This particular one is a red eyed burrower. It will burrow underground in order to escape predators, it's too cowardly to fight.OW!" Ebisu was dropped to the ground.

" Cool! Not only is the teacher wrong for once, he's gets bitten by a lizard!" Shouted one of the students.

" Vile Beast!" The teacher began trying to stomp on poor Ebisu. He serpentined around the classroom with the teacher stomping after him, making an amusing sight for the students. He felt himself being picked up again but this time he wasn't held like a specimen but petted.

" You shouldn't be so cruel to other animals!" Nana berated her teacher while stroking Ebisu.

" I could have gotten rabies from the pest!"

" Lizards don't have rabies." Nana pointed out. The teacher was fumming. " However some do have a poison that kills in a matter of minutes." Nana continued. "You might want to ..." Before she finished the teacher was out the door and driving away.

" FREE HOUR!" The rest of the students cheered. Nana smiled down at Ebisu.

" I'm going to call you L-chan." He whispered. She continued petting Ebisu untill the bell rang for lunch.

Cafeteria

" No, I forgot my lunch." Mei complained aloud.

" I, Daichi Kuno, Red Flame of Furinkan High, shall share my lunch with thee, fair maiden." Daichi declared and shoved his lunch into Mei's hands. " Now that I hath shared my lunch with thee mayhaps thy shall share dinner with me?" Mei glared and slammed her Bon Bori into his manhood with an upward swing and sent him soaring Then she jumped ahead of him as he was flying through the air and bounded her bon bori on his head. He landed in a crater on the Cafeteria floor, while Mei landed gracefully.

" Anti-pervert combo."

" Nice hit nee-chan."

" Thanks nee-chan. I'll have to run home to get my lunch."

" Why not eat the cafeteria food?" Homura asked. Mei took one look at the strangly shaped odorus slumps the Cafeteria lady called Tempura and shuddered.

" I'll pass." She jumped through the ceiling and was gone. A trash can inched it's way over to Homura's seat. Once it was an a few feet away, a brunette leapt out, pencil and notepad in hand. He shoved his pesudo microphone(ie pencil) in Homura's face.

" How can you eat that stuff without getting sick?" He questioned, azure eyes set firmly on Homura.

" Saotome Iron Stomach technique, developed to survive my oka's letal cooking. Compared to dinner at my house, this stuff is nothing." Homura replied.

" Our readers may find that hard to believe, do tell more." He continued.

" Two weeks ago, her kakuni exploded and we had to rebulit the kitchen from scrach. Last week she made tempura and it made us physically ill for a whole day. Three days ago, her curry was so hot it melted the cooking pot, stove, and the floor . Last night's takoyaki tried to eat us." The boy shook his head.

" That seems, pardon the pun, hard to swallow."

" Don't believe me? Ask Nana." Homura recomended. The boy turned to the younger Saotome and she nodded vigorously.

" Very well then, thank you for your time." He bowed, dived back into his trashcan and waddled away. Akemi was so surprised she stopped eating.

" Ak-chan, don't tell me you're still not used to weridness." Homura teased, Akemi started laughing.

" He looks so silly waddling in that thing!"

" That was Hito Kurenai, he runs the school newspaper." Nana informed.

CRASH!

Shampoo punched through the wall and ran over to her daughter and handed her a bento box.

"Mei, You forgot your lunch."

" Oka-san I'm Ming, Mei already left." Shampoo sweatdropped.

" Sorry." She left the way she came.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ichiro galloped through the streets of Nerima, looking for his brother. He saw steam comming out of a window and jumped through it. He landed in bath tube, when a nude girl pulled back the curtains. The lost son took one look at her and passed out from blood loss. The girl moved to see if he was alright when the door burst open and a clothed boy stormed in.

" I knew it! You ARE cheating on me!" He accused.

" Saburo wait! It's not what you think! I've never met him before!" The girl protested, the boy's eyes became slits.

" Then why is he nude in your bathtub?"

" He must have jumped through the window!"

" Why would he do that?"

" I don't know!"

By now Ichiro had woken up.

" Sorry about this. I'll leave."

" You can take your sorry and shove it!" The boy ran forward with a fist cocked for a punch. Ichiro grabbed the nearest weapon, a scrub brush and pointed at the boy to alter the gravity around him and stop his charge. Then he jumped back out the window, away from the blood hungry boyfriend. He ran around a corner, and into a big clock.

" ow." Ichiro looked around and saw he was no longer in Nerima. " Where am I?"

SPLASH!

A car drove by and splashed a puddle on Ichiro.

" My word, what was a goat doing in London?" The driver wondered.

Nerima

" Hey Nana whatcha got there?" One of Nana's friends asked.

" This is L-chan, I saved him from Yahisopo-sensei."

" He's so cute! Can I hold him?"

" I wanna hold him!" Ebisu hissed at them.

' I have to get away find and Ichiro.' Nana put him down on the taple to eat her lunch and he ran along the table's edge. Narrowing dodging the many hands reaching for him.

" Homura Saotome! Date with me!" Daichi was promptly uppercutted and landed on the table Ebisu was running along. The force of the impact flipped the table over and Ebisu landed in someone's hotwater thremos.

" AAHH!" He jumped out and landed with two feet on the ground. It was then he realized he was completely nude. This caused two things to happen

-The Shy girls passed out

-The more agressive/lonely ones rushed him

" SHIT! GRAVITY RELEASE!" He shot like a rocket through the school roof. Once he was clear he gave a sigh of relief. 'That was close.' Then looked to where he was going to land and groaned.

'Typical.'

He landed in someone's backyard pool.

" OTU-CHAN! THERE'S A LIZARD IN THE POOL!" Shouted a little boy.

" Don't worry I'll get it." The man scopped the lizard with a net but Ebisu was able to alter just enough gravity in his cursed form to trip the man and he fell, sending Ebisu flying into the hottup.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A figure stumbled in the chilling darkness, his feet slipping from the blood on the ground. His blood.

'Where are they?...' He heard a creak to his left and fired a spirit bullet. ' There...? Another bullet ...There...?... THERE?' Another bullet. They used to be all over, he couldn't move without touching flesh. But now there was nothing at all. Just a black void streching out into infinity.

' I have to find them, I have to **kill **them.' His ears twitched, straining for the smallest sound, but he heard nothing.

' Where are they? Where.are. they.' He continued moving slowly, constantly turning to avoid being caught off guard.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted. His reply was strike to his back and knocked him off his feet. Reflexively he turned around and fired off a bullet. His reward was the crashing of rocks.

"Missed me." A voice taunted from the darkness. " How many more bullets do you have left, Keisou?" Keisou rushed to the source of the noise, but the voice never got any closer. He couldn't tell if it was because they were moving, or they were standing still and he just hadn't reached them. Such was the effect of the darkness. It was impossible to tell if someone was far away, or right in front of you until their fist was slamming into your gut.

" Are you afraid Keisou?"

" SHUT UP!"

"Afraid of lossing control?"

" I SAID SHUT UP!"

" Afraid of never being strong enough?" He ran to the source of the voice, then it changed directions and seemed to be comming from somewhere else.

" But you're biggest fear is being used, isn't it? Keisou-chan." The sound of running water filled his ears and his heart started to beat faster. " I hear you have a great figure as a girl." The noise surrounded him, he could hear the water all around him. But he couldn't see it. It could be right around his feet, just waiting to make him a her.

" It's been so long since I had a virgin to play with." Footsteps were heard splashing through the water.

" STAY AWAY!" Keisou fired a shot gun from both hands and spun around, sending burts of reiki in all directions. Mocking laughter answered the attack.

" You fear me. You fear what I can do to you. You fear how helpless you are. You're begining to panick."

Elsewhere in Nerima

'I need to find Ichiro, maybe he's still at the school' Ebisu skywalked(2) to Furinkan high and spotted Mei.' I've heard Ichiro talk about her, maybe she can help.' He landed behind her and called out.

" Hey! Purple haried girl!"

" What is it? I'm busy."

"Do you mind giving me some help?" The next thing he knew he was lying in a dent in the wall of a building. " I was only asking for help!"

" I know what asking for help means! That's the oldest pick up line in the book!" Mei retorted angerily.

" I'm not trying to hit on you, I really do need your help."

" That won't work! Males too too proud to ask for help!" She charged at him, bon bori swinging. He fliped over her, placed his palm above her to intensived the gravity directly over her to make her collasp on her stomach, then he bodyslammed her.

" Have you seen a fanged boy named Ichiro lately? Tell me and I'll get off."

" Not since this morning." Ebisu got off Mei.

" Thanks." He smiled appericatviely and Mei felt her face heating up. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips.

" Wo ai ni!" She shouted slipping into chinese due to her excitement. Ebisu was so shocked he fainted. " Airen sleepy?"

Furinkan High Courtyard

School ended and the students ran out.

" Mei never came back." Ming lamented. Akemi put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

" I'm sure she's fine, I have trouble fighting your sister and I'm half demon."

" Thanks, Akemi-chan."

" It must have been something important. The Old Ghoul is always going on about how important training the mind is." Homura mussed. " In fact the only thing more important is honor...uhoh."

" You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ming asked. Homura nodded, Akemi looked confused.

" Hey! Let me in!"

" Mei must have been defeated by Outsider." Ming explained. " That's the most dishonorable thing that can happen to amazons."

" If the outsider is female, the only way to regain their honor is for the amazon to hunt them down and kill them. If they're male, she must marry him." Homura continued.

" If the outsider was female, Mei could be anywhere. If the outsider is male, Mei would take him to Elder Colgone." The three girls roof hopped to the Neko Hanten leaving Nana behind.

" Onee-chan always leaves me behind, just because I can't roof hop."

" I can help you with that." Said a voice behind Nana, she turned.

" Hebun?"

Neko Hanten

The girls rushed in.

" What's the rush?" Colgone asked.

" Is nee-chan here?" Ming asked.

" Yes she cam here eariler with her new husband."

" That means she was defeated right?" Akemi asked. Colgone nodded.

" She and her husband are upstairs." Upstairs the girls found Mei sitting on her bed with a sleeping Ebisu's head on her lab.

" What's Ebisu doing here?" Homura asked.

" Ebisu defeated me in combat He is my woda airen now." Mei explained.

" Translation?" Akemi asked.

" He's her beloved husband now." Homura replied. Ebisu stirred and woke up.

Downstairs

"Where the hell am I?" a voice demanded

" You're at the Neko Hanten." Colgone pogoed out to the Lost Boy and brought him inside.

" You're friend defeated my great-great granddaughter, and is now her husband."

" WHAT?"the shout from upstairs echoed through out the café. Colgone cackled.

" It seems he's been informed of the situation." She pogoed outside, jumped up to the roof and bashed Ebisu with her staff as he tried to escape. Sending back in the loving arms of Mei, who hugged him till he couldn't breathe.

" Onii-chan, what mess have you gotten yourself into now?"

" Ichiro?"

" Why did you defeat her?"

" I didn't know about those stupid amazon laws!" Colgone whacked him with her staff.

" You may not agree with our traditions but you must obey them."

" Elder Cologne, Ebisu is my temple brother. I need him to get home, and I was hoping he could meet my parents." The Amazon matriach looked at Ebisu through narrowed eyes.

" Will he try to escape?"

" I give you my word he won't."

" Very well."

Nerima Sumo Pig embassy that night

" Why'd you have to promise to that old hag I wouldn't escape?" Ebisu demanded.

" Because honor is the most important thing to an amazon, and the only way for Mei to get hers back is to marry you." Ichiro explained.

" I'm not marrying her." Ebisu crossed his arms.

" Then she will be fobidden from going to her village in China, her family will disown her and she will spend her life in shame. What would Hoshi-sensei think if he knew you did this to someone?"

" HOSHI-SENSEI! Ebisu started crying into his sleeve. " I miss you! Without your guidance I almost comitted a most dishonorable act!" Ichiro sweatdropped.

Ebisu removed his eyes from his sleeve and held his head high, tears still streaming down his cheeks

" But I will continue to try harder and become the kind of martial artist you would be proud of!" Ichiro's sweatdrop got bigger. " Very well, I shall marry her."

" Good, just stop. People are starring." Ichiro pulled his habit hood over his face. He was then glomped by Akari.

" I was so worried about you." She sobbed. " I heard your voice and at first I couldn't belive it!"

" Oka-san I'm ok. I made it to school fine."

Ebisu cleared his throat.

" This is Ebisu, the older brother I never had."

" The school said you took our son somewhere." Ryouga crossed his arms and gave Ebisu a hard look.

" _He _followed _me _to a temple in China. Where my Sensei taught him our style of Martial Arts." Ebisu explained. " Heavy Fist Style." He explained about his style of fighting and all that happened to them.

" Wonderful! Now you can beat Homura! That'll show Ranma! OW!" Akari stopped her husband's rant by grabbing his ear.

" _Dear..."_

" It's not fair or right to pass on my personal grudges to my children."

" Good."

AN2- The Heavy Fist style allows the user to defy gravity and walked on thin air. How high depends on the power of the user.


	14. Keisou Returns Home

Finally I can write new stuff!

Chapter 14 Retun Home

" He should be back by now!' Homura shouted.

" You sound like you're worried about him." Keiko smiled knowingly.

" WHAT? I'm worried about him at all!''the pigtailed one vehemetly denied. ''I just want him to get back so I can pound him into the ground for making me worry about him!" Keiko sweatdropped.

'' I felt the same way about my Yusuke went he went on long missions without telling me.'' Keiko put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. ''Eventually they wise up.''

" I don't know what you're talking about." Homura turned away from Keiko and ran out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Why did you pour water into the pit?" Mieko demanded. " It will remind him of how thristy he is and distrubt training."

" The Prince has a curse that turns him into a girl when splashed with cold water. Being in such a state will cause him more distress and help his training.'' Hokushin explained.

'' Good. Then he'll back in my arms." Mieko sighed dreamily.

o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

''Where are you little Keisou-chan?'' The voice called from the darkness. '' I'm not going to hurt you, unless you resist.''

" Stay away from me you freak!" The hanyou shouted. Her voice quivered despite herself.

" Is that fear I hear in your voice?" the voice taunted.

''I'm not afarid of you!" Keisou-chan shouted as she continued backing away from the voice. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders from behind, she froze.

'' Oh but you are.'' Keisou-chan twisted of their grip only to get shoved on her back. She tried to get up but the force pinned her to the floor.

'' Get off me!" She yelled with as much force as she could muster.

''I don't think so.'' She felt their breath on her neck. Her heart felt like it was going to burst with terror. A red light pierced the darkness and slammed into the creature, it screamed in agony as it's skin was burned.

" Keisou, are you alright?" A girl holding a lightball in her hand approached Keisou.

''Ninaku?"

" Yes, it's me."

" Ninaku, I'm so glad to see you!" Keisou-chan threw her arms around her. Ninaku embraced her friend and rubbed her back comfortingly.

" Hokushin said you've been down here too long so I came to get you.'' She whispered soothingly. " Let's go." The sorceress lead her friend by the hand through the dungeon. Her light warding off the darkness and leading the way. Keisou-chan sighed in relief, soon she'd be out of this black pit and away from that monster. She had no idea how long she'd been down here, Being in the absolute darkness for so long was terrifing, but now she was on her way out of it. Suddenly the light went out and Keisou-chan was once again submerged in total darkness. Ninaku's hand was ripped from hers and a scream was heard.

" Let Go!"

" Two virgins, it's my lucky day." Another scream was heard.

" Keisou! Help!"

The sound of clothes being ripped was heard.

''KEISOU!" The cursed one ran toward the source of her friend's voice.

'Maybe I can get him while he's distracted.' Keisou-chan readied her tiger claw.

" STOP! AHHHHH!" Ninaku's screams reached Keisou-chan's ears and she followed them. " stop, please. AHHHHHHHHH!"

' Where is she?' The screams seemed to come from everywhere. She ran on. The screams were soon replaced by sobbing.

" That was a nice screw." the sobbing got louder.

'Am I getting closer?' The light of her tiger claw shoved a form shaking on the ground. It was Ninaku, her dress had been ribbed off and there were bruises on her arms. Keisou gasped when she saw blood between Ninaku's legs and also at her neck. But the worst part were her eyes. They expressed such sorrow that Keisou-chan's heart broke. Tears filled her eyes yet she was unwilling to shed them. She knelt beside her fallen friend.

" KAMI! Ninaku, are you alright?"

" ...Keisou..." her voice was broken, its shards stabbed Keisou-chan's heart.

" Nevermind, don't talk. I'll get you out of here."

" Don't bother, I hit her juglar vein(1). She's a goner." The voice proclaimed.

" YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

" I know she will be dead in minutes." Keisou-chan turned back to Ninaku. Her face was pale and her eyes were glassed over. He could feel her hand getting colder in her own.

'There has to be something I can do!' She thought

" You can't do anything, you're completly useless." The voice taunted.

" Ninaku hang on! I'll...think of something."

" ...Goodbye."

" DON'T SAY THAT!"

" Too late! She's gone because you couldn't help her."Keisou-chan was froze by Ninaku's corpse. The sheer finality of death stuning her.

' He did this to Ninaku, what can I do against him?'

The scared little girl shook uncontrollably.

'Ninaku's dead!Ninaku's dead!Ninaku's dead!Ninaku's dead!' the sound of footsteps brought her back to the present.

'I have to get out of here!' Keisou-chan jumped up into the air grasping for the hatch to the outside but found nothing.

The footsteps got closer.

Keisou-chan kept jumping, deserperately reaching for the way out with the footsteps getting ever closer. Finally Keisou-chan grasped the handle of the hatch.

'YES!' A hand grapped her leg and threw her onto the ground. ' no.' she was once again pinned on her back, she lashed out and hit her assilant.

"Don't hit your master, girl.' the creature savagely beat her. Again and again the fist came down, it didn't stop untill Keisou-chan stopped struggling. Seeing his prey give up, the creature took it's time in undressing her. Keisou-chan had gone limp and closed her eyes.

All the fear, all the pain, all the hatred and sorrow, it build up within her untill she snapped. Keisou-chan's body pulsed. The creature was startled and backed off.

Keisou-chan rose to her feet and her eyes snapped open.

" Ninaku risked her life to help me, you son of a bitch!" She dashed toward the creature even as it retreated into darkeness. She found she could smell something and ran toward it's source. " Now she's dead!" Keisou pulsed again and was suddenly able to see a form in front of her. She charged and drove her fist into it's body. " I may be afarid of you but I'm still going to kick your ass!" Keisou-chan pulsed a third time and a red aura covered her. She put her hands together in the shape of a gun.

" Now take this! My hatred, my fear, and ALL OF MY SORROW!" A ball of multi-colored light gathered at her finger's tip. " ANGUISH BULLET!" The beam fired at the form of the creature and hit dead center.

Makai, Raizen's tower, room above the pit

" Open the hatch! The Prince has done it!" Hokushin commanded. No sooner then had the metal hatch been removed did Keisou-chan burst out. Her brown hair had grown signifigantly longer, her eyes were slited, her nails turned into claws and there were markings all over her body. She landed on the ground and looked around with a mad look.

" Oh no! The Prince has gone feral!" Ninaku banged him on the head.

" Well of course she is! After what you put her through!" Keisou-chan looked questioningly toward the sorcress.

" Ninaku?" it came out as growl, barely distinguishable.

" Yes, it's me." Keisou-chan crouched then rushed towards her. The next thing the sorcress knew, she was in a tight hug and Keisou-chan's face was buried in her hair.

" You're alive!" She growled. Her demon attributes returned to normal human.

' Keisou's holding me!' Ninaku closed her eyes in bliss while Mieko glared at her. 'Wait, why does she think I was dead?'

" My Prince you have triggered the transformation." Hokushin informed. Keisou pulled from Ninaku who glared at Hokushin for ruining the moment.

" I did?"

" Yes. Remember the anger, fear and sadness you felt in the pit?"

''Yeah...wait a minute! How come Ninaku's fine but I saw her die down there?"

" That was an illusion." Keisou-chan's mouth dropped open. 'It was so real.'

" The creature?"

" Also an illusion." Keisou-chan gritted her teeth.

" Was anything down there real?"

" The water"

" If all that was an illusion, what was the point?" Keisou shouted.

" He's not very bright, but I love him anyways.'' Mieko glomped Keisou who pushed her off.

'' Anger, fear and sorrow are the essence of a mazoku. By feeling these emotions in great amounts, a half mazoku such as my prince can trigger the transformation. That's why I suggested talking before you went into the pit. It's not as dangerous." Hokushin turned away as Keiosu got angerier.

" Why didn't you tell me thiz before?"

" You seemed to be too embrassed to talk, my prince. But now that you hav triggered the transformation, I can teach to acesss it at will. Are you ready?"

And so Hokushin continued Keisou's demon training. In time the young prince learned to switch back and forth at will by focusing on his negitive emotions.

Late one night

" Psst! Keisou get up!" Keisou rubbed his eyes and saw Ninaku standing at his bedside.

" What the hell is it?"

" The Elder sent a message and told me the spell was ready." Despite the good news, Keisou was still grouchy.

" You couldn't have waited till morning?"

" Actually the message came around noon."

" WHAT!"

" QUIET! I waited till now so we could ditch Mieko." The Sorcress and half mazoku snuck out of the Tower toward the hill nearby where Ronitca awaited them.

" I see you were able to elude Yomi's spawn." Ninaku nodded, Keisou yawned. The dragon prince transformed and beckoned the two to get on his back.

" Thanks for the lift."

" Ninaku you saved my life, it's the least I can do." With the aid of a dragon, the journey back to the Human Village was a fraction of the journey to the Mazoku Tower.

Quiko the warlock doctor greeted them at the village's entrance. His old wrinkled face got even more so when he saw his favorite student.

"Making friends amoung dragons, I never thought it possible. Well done Ninaku." Ninaku beamed.

" Thank you Sensei." Quiko pointed to the center of the village.

" The spell diagram lies in the center of the village. we are ready to cast it." Keisou ran to the circle, followed by Ninaku and Ronitca.

" Why are you comming?"

" If the spell doesn't work properly, you'll need my help." Ninaku smiled and even Keisou knew she had other reasons.

" According to what I have learned about your world it is peacful compared to ours. Therefore the Dragon God of your world must have defeated the Dark Lord and therefore there must be plenty of dragons in your world, I will seek their help." Ronitca keep a bussiness like demeanor and so it was more difficult to see he also had an alterir motive.

The mages gathered around the diagram and began chanting

" Heed us Mother of Darkness! Heed us Golden Lord! Betwix the world of humans and demons, open the gate! We beesch thee, so that thesse three may find their fate! GITA TIUN!" The diagram glowed with golden light. The glowing chalk characters making up the spell melted away into a solid golden circle.

" Step into the circle and you will appear Nalphied's World." Keisou's face srunched in confusion.

" Who?"

" Nalphied is the Dragon God of your world." Ninaku explained.

" Oh." Ronitca shook his head.

As one the trio jumped into the circle and vanished from sight.

Human World, Japan, Tokyo, Nermia Ward

Some time later

Keiko was imesshed in plans for opening a branch of her family's ramen shop when she heard the door open.

" Welcome home Anata." She greeted, but what she saw was not her husband. Instead it was a humanoid creature made of glowing green slime. Seeing the threat she prepared to use the only fighting techinque she knew. Her hand glowed with ki and she slapped the monster silly.

" Keiko! Stop! It's me!" The monster protested. Keiko paused.

" Yusuke?" The monster grabbed a towel and wiped the muck off his face. " What happened?"

" I had to deal with a tribe of slime demons that were living in the sewers and clogging up the pipes. Apparently they explod when you make them mad." The spirit detective explained and washed off the rest of the slime.

Unknown to the couple, the slime was reconstituting itself. It formed into a monster that barred down on the two before being vaporized by a beam of blue light. Yusuke and Keiko turned towards the source to see a young man standing in the doorway with his hand in the shape of a gun.

" Keisou! You're back!" Keiko cried with joy. Her son had been gone a nearly a year and she missed him terribly.

But instead of running to his mother for a hug, he ran to his father and punched him in the face. The Mazoku king was so surprised he took the hit full contact and was knocked through the kitchen wall. Yusuke was flat on his back and rubbing his jaw.

" Why didn't you tell me I was a DEMON?" The younger mazoku demanded and jumped into a drop kick. The elder mazoku grabbed his leg and threw him into the ground.

" You weren't old enough to understand!" The younger got up with more speed then his father thought he had and uppercutted him into the ceiling.

" Liar! You were never going to tell me!" Then he rushed after his father. Yusuke dodged his son's punch and returned his own, sending him crashing through the wall dividing the kitchen and living room.

" I was when you were ready!" Then followed his son's path into the living room.

And so the fight continued. Keiko was so shocked to see her husband and son fighting with such ferocity, she didn't stop it. When she regained her composure she was stopped by another voice.

" Leave them be. It's natural for demon sons to fight their fathers."

Keiko turned to see a girl with red hair in a ponytail, wearing a knee length red dress and looking quite calm about the fighting.

" Who are you?"

" Oh I'm sorry, you must be Keisou's oka. I'm Ninaku, I met Keisou in Demon World." The sorccress bowed in greeting.  
"Really it is normal for this to happen, don't worry."

While the two women talked, the mazoku were still fighting. Yusuke was in no way straining himself but was impressed at how powerful his son had become.

" You've become strong, but you still can't beat me."

" Hell I can!" Keisou fired his spirit gun.

" I invented that technique!" Yusuke fired his own blast.

The two met and Yusuke's easily began pushing the his son's back.

Keisou growled and clasped his hands together with the pointer fingers of both hands pointing forward.

" Double Barrel!" A second blast merged with the first and started pushing back.

For a few seconds the two were deadlocked. Neither gaining any ground but refusing to give up. Then the two blasts exploded and both combatents got knocked around.

Yusuke rubbed his head.

" Ow, since when does my spirit gun explode?"

" Since now I guess." Said another voice. Yusuke groaned. He turned to see the cheeful smiling face of a certain alchemist.

" Akira, what are you doing here?" The hanyou was a constant headache for Yusuke. He was always running around the city fixing paranormal trouble only to see Akira was the cause, doing something harmless.

" Could it be that I was visiting a friend?" His tone the voice of hurt innocence.

The Spirit Detective was about to trottle the irriating alchemist when Keiko grabbed his ear, her other hand was holding Keisou's ear.

" Baka! Look what you did to our house!"

The house was utterly destroyed. The mazoku laughed nervously.

" Now where are we going to live!" She shouted.

" You could go to the Anything Goes dojo." Akira suggested. Keiko did know the Saotomes since her son spent so much time there but didn't feel they were good enough friends for them for her family to just barge in.

" Nonsense, we'll just get a temporary apartment." Keiko suggested instead.

" None avaliable." Akira smiled as he shoot her idea down like a duck.

" Hotel." Keiko tried again.

"Booked for months."

" New house."

" None in your budget."

" How do you know what our budget is?" Akira gave her a 'tsk, tsk' wag of his finger.

" Sora wa himitsu desu!" Yusuke lunged at the hanyou but Keiko twisting his ear forced him into submission, this lead to much laughter, from Akira and Ninaku.

" The Great Mazoku Urameshi hehehehe, so easily subdued hehehe by a human AHAHAHAHA!" Keiko sighed.

'' I guess we have no choice." She dragged her husband and son by their ear to the home of the Saotomes, all the while Keisou listing things his father had done to him.

" ...Oh and you engaged to me to a demon before I was born." Keiko stoped dead in her tracks.

"What.did.you.say?" Yusuke shivered at the change in temperature.

" He engaged me to a demon in Makai." Keiko turned around and fixed a death glare on her husband.

" Let me explain!" The mighty and powerful mazoku king begged of his human wife.

" You have one minute."

" Yomi threatened to kill you if I didn't agree!" Keiko's expression softened.

" What?"

FLASHBACK

Yusuke walked into Yomi's throne room and slouched against the wall.

" What do you want?"

" I was wondering if you were interested in a bussiness propostion." Yomi gestured to a piece of paper. " It's an engagment contract between our children."

" I don't have any."

" In the future then. I'm sure you've heard of Eniki's assaination, it is clear that a tournament can not settle the matter of dominion over makai. So I thought lineage would work. An alliance between the three kings of Makai would produce an heir that would rule without question."

" How does Murkuro fit into this plan of yours? According to my old man you two weren't on the best terms."

" I have reached an agreement with Mukuro.''

" Which is?"

" I will personally search for and punish each and every rapist and child abuser within my domian and make an example out of them." The blind king smiled darkly.

" So you just want my kid for your god complex? Not interested." Yusuke got up and turned his back on Yomi.

" Very well, I won't force you into this. You must be in a hurry to get home."

Yusuke opened the door.

" After all I hear you have a mate waiting for you, Keiko Uikmura correct?" Yusuke froze. " What are you standing around for? With the kakai barrier down a demon could easily get into the human world and eat someone, maybe your Keiko? You should leave now." The former spirit detective turned and glared at the former demon king.

" Are you threatening my Keiko?"

" What? Of course not. I am very supportive of interspecies relationships, in fact if I dominon over all of Makai I would make sure no demons went to ningenkai to eat. But since I do not have dominon over Makai, some demons will be beyond my reach and get there. You really should hurry home." Yusuke was gritting his teeth and growling.

" Give me the damn paper."

END FLASHBACK

Keiko let go of both ears and hugged her husband.

" Oh Yusuke, I had no idea!" Keisou scrached the back of his neck.

" Geez, otu-san. I guess I misjudged you."

" I'm not surprised." Ronitca spat, surprising everyone with his malice. " That scondrel will do anything to get what he wants."

" And you are?" The adults asked. Ronitca's demeanor changed rapidly.

" I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ronitca, Crown Prince of Diephied's Golden Dragons." He bowed.

" Pleased to meet you." Keiko and Yusuke bowed as well. " I am Keiko Urameshi and this is my husband Yusuke Urameshi." Ninaku looked from the adults to the dragon and back again.

" Aren't you surprised he's a dragon?"

" No, I have seen far too many strange things to be surprised by anything." Keiko replied. The group continued on their way to the Anything Goes Dojo.

" Hey Ninaku, Ronitca, I'm not sure if Saotome-sensei will even let my family stay at his dojo, so I'm sure he won't let you stay."

" Don't worry about me, I'll perch on the roof of a building and pretend to be a gargoyle." Ronitca teleported.

" I'm used to traveling, I'll find something." Ninaku peeked Keisou's cheek and ran off.

" Keisou, is there something you want to tell me?" Keiko raised an eyebrow.

" No! She's just...a girl." Keisou's cheeks burned.

" We've arrived." Yusuke annonnced.

Akira smirked from his rooftop across the street.

" Finally the preparations are set. Let the fun begin!"

AN1-The Juglar vein is the one that sends blood to your brain. Odviously it's very important.


	15. And he brought Chaos with him

Chapter 15

The Urameshis walked into the Anything Goes Compound and were greeted by Akane.

" Hello Keiko, good to see you."

" Akane... we have a favor to ask." Keiko asked.

" You need a place because your husband and son blew up your house." Akane stated.

" How'd you know?" The Tendo master smiled.

" I saw the explosion from the dojo."

" Is it ok?"

" Sure. Keisou virtually lives here already."

" No way." Yusuke said. Akane pointed to a door said 'Keisou' in chalk.

" He and Homura stayed so long in the dojo sometimes we needed a place for him to sleep. We have a room for you two as well."

" Tadaima!" Homura called she entered through the door, she just got back from working at the Neko Haten. She saw Keisou and started to drool. His body was a good deal more muscular since he left and his longer hair made him look rugged. She mentally slapped herself when she realized who she was staring at and her face hardened

" Finally! I can pound your face into the ground again!"

" I accept your challenge but don't be too surprised if it's face kissing the ground." The two teens went to the dojo and got into fighting stances. Homura leapt at Keisou, who vanished from sight.

'Wha?'

" Girly what are you aiming for?" Keisou asked from the other end of the room. Homura looked from where he was to where she thought he was. " That was an illusion, it was a little trick I picked up." He went into a fighting stance. " We can start whenever you're ready."

Homura struck again, expecting to knock him through the wall like usual, only to see her fist missed him. Keisou was standing right next to her outstretched arm.

" Homura I think you've forgotten the _Martial _ part of _Martial Arts. _ You have to aim at me." Keisou instructed with tone of a patient teacher. Scowling Homura attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. Keisou seemed to be standing still but none of the blows appeared to hit him. Ranma's eyes widened to the size of diner plates. He was seeing the fight in slow motion; Keisou moved so subtly and swiftly, to untrained eyes it looked like he wasn't moving at all. Homura stopped to catch her breath while Keisou smirked, not one bead of sweat on his brow.

" Seriously we can start whenever you're ready." Homura glared at him, but there was fear in her eyes.

' Why can't I touch him?'Homura screamed her frustration and used a trump card. " KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" The next thing the others knew Keisou had Homura's hands pinned behind her back. She grunted and pulled at him but she couldn't get free.

' He advanced this far in less then a year?' Ranma was incredulous. _Homura launched into her attack and Keisou crouched and grappled her ankles. Then let go and dashed behind her, grapped her hands, despite their speed, and crossed them behind her. _

Keisou beat down to whispered in Homura's ear.

" What's the matter, Oh great heir of Anything Goes Martial Arts? Can't you escape this weakling's grasp?" Homura screamed and struggled harder.Gradually her screams lost their ferocity, and her struggles became more frantic. Through all this Keisou's smirk got bigger and bigger. Homura slumped and her body shook with sobs.

" That's ENOUGH Keisou!" Ranma ordered. Keisou released Homura with a shove.

" As you command Sensei." Homura ran to her room, but there was something off in her short strides and how she kept her hands behind her.

'How did he beat my daughter so easily?' Ranma thought " You've been training hard, Keisou." He said aloud. Keisou smiled.

"I've meted a lot of people while I was training. I've traveled all over Japan and you're the most powerful human who doesn't depend on supernatural strength."

"Well I guess I am pretty good." Ranma bragged. Akane sighed.

" As if his ego wasn't big enough already."

"Sensei because I respect you, I'm not going to hold back." Ranma scoffed. "NOT ONE BIT" This part came out as a growl. Ranma was shocked as Keisou's aura rapidly turned demonic and his appearance followed suite. He jumped backwards just as Keisou's claws dug into the spot he was in mere seconds ago.

" Well how do you like my true form?" The monster growled

" Keisou, what happened?" Ranma was puzzled, Keisou's aura was similar to Akemi's but much darker and more beastalic.

" You see me as I truly am. A half demon, The Prince of the Mazoku!" Keisou lunged again, Ranma jumped over him, Keisou thrusted upwards, Ranma twisted his way out of the attack and struck Keisou's head. The mazoku fell to the ground but rose immediately. Red light emerged from his claws, taking the form of red claws several inches further then the bone ones. Keisou charged again slashing with his youki claws while Ranma danced just outside their range. The Martial Arts master crouched and hammered Keisou in the stomach with his Chestnut Fist. By hitting the same spot in quick succession he increased the force exponentially. The creature began laughing despite being hurt.

" This is just the fight I've been waiting for!" He jumped to his feet his bruises vanishing before Ranma's eyes. The monster roared before vanishing from sight, Ranma spun around and kicked the air behind him. The kick struck Keisou's stomach as he reappeared but it didn't seem to faze him.

" No air to get knocked out, sorry sensei." Keisou slashed to sever Ranma's leg but the Master backflipped and crouched to swipe Keisou's feet from under as he charged. Keisou jumped just before the leg came and dove in claws first. Ranma rolled aside and chestnut punched Keisou's side. Keisou rose once again and stared Ranma down.

" Getting tired Sensei? That's too bad. I could go on like this all day!" Ranma would never admit but fatigue was creeping up on him. He's never had to keep up this speed for so long before. " That's the problem with humans. No matter how much they train their bodies they remain frail." Keisou attacked again, claws darting in and out, even biting to catch Ranma off guard. "Your muscles cannot work as long as mine, your lungs cannot work as hard as mine, Your body cannot heal as fast as mine, it cannot withstand the same force as mine. " Ranma placed both hands at Keisou's chest.

" MOTOKO TABISHA!" Keisou's was blasted through the Dojo's walls.

" Your confidence isn't a force of destruction like mine." Ranma taunted. Keisou dug into the ground with his claws and skidding to a stop outside. He raised his hand in the form of a gun.

" Mazoku Gun." A stream of red energy hurtled toward Ranma. The demonic power washed over the human like a wave and blasted him backwards through the dojo. The Mazoku took great pleasure in his scream of pain. 'Old Man Raizen said pain was a delicacy, he was right.'

Ranma pushed the debris out of the way and coughed out dust. When he looked up Keisou was holding his spirit gun at point blank.

" I win." Ranma smirked.

" What makes foolish student think he has beaten his teacher?" Keisou opened his mouth to reply when Ranma vanished from sight.

' Why can't I sense him? His aura is nowhere!' Keisou was pounded into the ground with Ranma's 'White Snake Venom Reliable Fist."(1) Keisou looked everywhere with all his senses but found no trace of Ranma anywhere and yet Ranma still attacked him.

' This just like the pit.' A cold shiver shook his body. His body pulsed and his eyes became feral. He wildly struck out randomly. When that failed him he roared and filled the entire room with a youki attack. The attack finally caught up to Ranma and he was knocked out of his Uminsen-ken. He crouched by the dojo entrance, Keisou saw him and lunged like a wild beast

" RANMA!" Akane rushed to her husband's aid as he was overcome by the feral monster.(2)

TWANG!...THUD!

Then stopped dead in her tracks as an arrow struck Keisou and pinned him to the Dojo wall. She spun around and saw a blackhaired priestess with a bow in hand.

" Thank Kami I got here in time." She heard the cat-like priestess mutter. Ranma got up and checked Keisou's pulse.

" He's dead!" Akane gasped and raised a hand to her mouth.

" You killed him?" The angry aura surrounding Yusuke and Keiko was visible.

" He's not dead!" Kagome exclaimed. " Well... not really...kinda...sort of dead."

" HOW CAN YOU BE SORT OF DEAD?" Keiko shouted in Kagome's face.

" I shot him with my Arrow of Sealing. He's temporarily dead. What I mean is, he will be dead untill I take the arrow out. I guess you could say he's in a comma." She put her bow away and bowed to Yusuke and Keiko. " Sorry for the scare. I sensed a unfamiliar demonic presence. Its sheer malice and killing intent gave me chills. I had to investigate." Kagome approached Keisou and took a long hard look at him. "No..." Keiko heard her mutter.

" What's wrong with my baby?!" Kagome put a hand on Keiko's shoulder.

" His aura is horribly unbalanced. How long has he been able to take this form?"

" I didn't know he could."

" There's only one person who could've taught him, my old man." Yusuke deducted. " He must have slipped away from the Old Fossil and gone to Makai some how."

" It's a good thing I got here, one more kill and Keisou might have made a complete transformation." Kagome explained. " He would no longer be Keisou, just a mindless killing machine."

" What can we do?" Kagome reached into Keisou's mouth and pulled out a tooth.

" I'll take this tooth to a friend of mine. He'll make a sealing gauntlet from it to restrain Keisou's demon side."

o0o0o0o0o0oooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In her room Homura was having her own problems.

'What's wrong with me?' Ever since her fight with Keisou, her hands were stuck in place and her strides were always short, as if they were tethered. No matter how much she squirmed or how hard she pulled she couldn't get her hands loose.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

" Onee-chan, you wanted help with History right?" Nana asked as she walked in.

" Not now Nee-chan." Nana furrowed her brow.

" How come you're still in your waitress uniform? You usually change out of it as soon as you get home."

" It's nothing. I'm just not in the mood to study right now." Ranma came in through the open door.

" Homura, are you ok?"

" I'm fine otu-sensei."

" Homura.."

" I SAID I'M FINE!" Ranma fixed his daughter with a stern glare.

"Then shake my hand." Homura didn't move. " I thought so. Keisou did something to you during your fight." Homura struggled more then sighed

" I can't move my hands and my feet feel like their tethered." Ranma looked hard at Homura's wrists and saw purple bands of energy wrapped around them. The energy was around her ankles as well.

'What kind of technique is this?' " We're going to the Old Ghoul."

Neko Haten

"Yes, I recognize this technique, it's called Spirit Cuffs. It was invented to work like spiritual weights for those who wanted to strengthen their reiki." Cologne was taking a look at Homura's problem in the back of the Restaurant while Ranma watched. Ranma and Homura's faces lifted when they heard the news. " But a password is needed to unlock them, which is made up by the user." And fell.

" So you can't help?" Ranma asked

" Sorry but this is a strange version of the original. There's nothing I can do." The amazon elder shook her head sadly.

" I can't go to school like this! There must be something!" Homura shouted.

POOF!

Smoke filled room and Ren was seen kneeling before Homura.

" Please make use of this humble ninja's skills, Homura-hime." He was the very picture of a loyal retainer.

" I don't have time for this Ren!"

'How'd he know we were here?' wondered Ranma.

"Allow me a demonstration." He stood up and made a cross with the pointer finger on each hand. " Kage bunshin justu." A second Ren appeared next to the original. He clasped his hands with he pointer and middle pointed up. " Henge." The original turned into Homura.

" What do you think?" Ren twirled sounding exactly like Homura. " I'll deal with the Hentai horde and class so my princess can stay in the safety of her castle. My double will go to my classes."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome climbed out of the well and was tackled by a red blur.

" SISTER! I missed you SO much!" Kagome looked up and saw the face of her blood sister, the reason she was still alive and hanyou.

" Kathy... it's good to see you...need air" the cat demon suddenly realized her sister was turning blue.

" Sorry!" She jumped away.

" I need to see Toto-sai." Toto-sai a demon blacksmith, famous for the powerful weapons he creates and his notorious memory.

" I bet he's gotten even more senile since the last time I saw him." Kagome added cynically.

She found the demon smith at his forge working on another project.

" Hello Toto-sai." He turned to face her and scratched his head.

" Who are you?" The old smith asked.

" Since we haven't seen each other for years, I'll let that one go. I'm Kagome, you made this bow for me." She pulled out her bow and showed it to him

" Ohh yeah, now I remember." Kagome took out Keisou's tooth.

" Toto-sai I need you to make a sealing gauntlet from this tooth."

" I can do that?" Kagome carefully reigned in her temper.

" Yes.You.Can." Toto-sai took the tooth and looked it over.

" Hmmm, what's this tooth from?" Kagome sighed, hopping the senile episode was over.

" A half mazoku."

" I can have the sword done in 3 days." Kagome's anger boiled over.

" I want a gauntlet! NOT A SWORD!" Toto-sai cowered.

" Alright! I'll make the ax!"

" GAUNTLET!"

Anything Goes Dojo

Akira looked on Homura. The dojo heir looked pitifull, her eyes were red and puffy from crying, she was dirty since she couldn't bathe properly, and was curled into a fetal position and shook from sobbing. He scowled.

" Something tells me, that scowl isn't because you're secretly crushing on Homura." said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see a smug Michiko.

" What makes you say that? She is quite a catch and looks so vulnerable as to stir any red blooded male's protective instincts."

" Because all this festering hate throws quite a wrench into your plans." Michiko replied. " I bet you weren't expecting Keisou to learn how to use Spirit Cuffs when

you arranged for him to fight Ebisu and consequently go to Genkai." Akira's anger was boiling inside him but he let not of that show.

" I'll admit it was unexpected, but nothing I can not handle."

" I look forward to your miracle solution, _Aki-kun_. We both have dealt with people with egos as big and fragile as Homura's and neither one of us has been successful." With her tauntingly smug look still in place, Michiko vanished.

Ono Clinic

" OH HOW TRAGIC!" Soun bawled, the old tendo patriarch moved in with Kasumi and Tofu when Ranma and Akane took over the dojo. He still had all his hair but it had all gone white, including his mustache. " MY PRECIOUS GRANDAUGHTER'S WINGS HAVE BEEN CLIPPED! THE SCHOOL WILL DIE AND SHE WILL NEVER FIND HAPPINESS!" Kasumi walked into the ankle deep water, daintily lifted her skirts so they wouldn't get wet and pulled the plug in the floor.

" Otu-sama, it will be alright. The password will be found." Meanwhile in the examining room Tofu shook his head.

" Cologne was right, these bands are connected to her spirit. Someone tampering with it could damage her soul."

" So we have to wait for Kagome to wake Keisou up." Ranma said, Tofu nodded.

Kagome placed the rosary around Keisou's neck then snapped the gauntlet over his lower right arm and locked it, returning Keisou to human form. She pulled her arrow out and Keisou fell to the floor. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around.

" What happened? I was fighting Saotome-sensei and then something pierced me." He saw the whole pantheon of parents. His own, the Saotomes, and the Higurashis. They were all glaring at him. " What are you all mad about?" Akane pulled Homura in front of her, the very picture of wretchedness. Her head was lowered like that of prisoner whose spirit had been crushed.

" She hasn't been able to fight or go to school in three days! How could you do this to her?" Akane voice was as hard as stone, but Keisou shrugged it off.

" I did her a favor. Human girls shouldn't fight." Homura turned to glare at him.

" SIT!" The beads around Keisou's neck glowed and he was forced into a face plant.

'The hell?' Kagome tone was stern as she addressed him.

" That was a subduing necklace, used by priestesses to keep demons under control. Every time Homura says 'Sit' that will happen." Keisou sat up and started playing with the beads.

" I bet this was to help Homura right? Keep her from feeling **completely **helpless?" Came Keisou's tease. Homura's anger grew in intensity.

" SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" Keisou climbed out of the hole shaped like his body.

" By the way, I look forward to seeing you in that sexy dress from now on." This lead to another round of 'Sits' and some beatings from the parents.

" You all wanted to fight me? I welcome the challenge!" He called up great anger, fear and sorrow to begin his transformation...but nothing happened. "My power...WHERE'S MY POWER?" Kagome smirked.

" That would be my second gift. The gauntlet on your arm." Keisou tore at the object but couldn't budge it. " You generate negative energy with your emotions and use it to trigger your transformation. That gauntlet will absorb that energy, leaving you with nothing."

" Then I'll just overload it!" He roared and summoned every last once of negative power within him. A dark aura appeared around his body, only to get sucked into the gauntlet like dirt to a vacuum cleaner.

" That won't work either. Once the energy is collected, it is purified by my holy power." Kagome felt some measure of sympathy for him but it was vastly overpowered by her anger at him. " You were about to turn into a mindless monster, you should thankful I arrived to help. But we are willing to teach you how to safely use your mazoku powers if you tell use the password."

" On second thought I don't think I will." Keisou replied to the shock of all. " I'm plenty strong as a human, as Homura knows very well. And seeing her so helpless gives me enough joy to lessen my longing for demon power." Inuyasha stepped forward and cracked his knuckles.

" Let's beat it out of him." He suggested.

" Inuyasha!" His mate scolded.

" What? It'll work." He reassured. Ranma stood beside Inuyasha.

" I'll do anything to free Homura, I can't stand seeing her like this."

" It is a good idea, but I don't think it'll work." The other two men started at Yusuke.

" Why not? They asked simultaneously.

" He was trained by my sensei, she must've put him through hell. Not to mention what he went through in Makai. His stamina would be impressive, plus we might accidentally kill him."

" If I do it, it **won't** be accidental." Ranma's tone gave everyone chills.

" We certainly can't hope for a change in opinion." Inuyasha's scorn was almost palatable.

" Well if that's how you feel." Keisou created a ball of reiki between his hands which exploded into a brilliant blue flash. The adults shielded their eyes, once they were able to see properly again, Keisou was gone.

" The Old Fossil taught him well." Yusuke muttered.

Next morning Furinkan High

Students were filling into the school was a shout was heard

" Hey Weirdo with the Bokken!" Daichi turned to face the scoundrel who dared to insult him.

" Urameshi, you finally show yourself. Have thy appeared before me for another smiting?"

" Not quite." Keisou charged and Daichi struck him with his bokken only to see him vanish and reappear on his sword. Daichi growled before tossing Keisou off and launching into another series of attacks. Keisou ducked and wove between the strike while carrying on a conversation.

" Kendoists can be very powerful, I met a lot of them on my way back to Nerima. But there is one crucial weakness to their art."

" If thy are so all knowing, pray thee speak up!" Daichi grunted during his attack, Keisou replied by shattering his foe's bokken with a five clawed hand. " Urameshi thee be a fool! Didst thou believe that a champion in the making such as I would not be aware of such a handicap? BEHOLD! THE TRUE POWER OF DAICHI KUNO, THE RED FLAME!" Daichi held his hands like he would a bokken, an orange aura surrounded him. Then with a roar Daichi formed the aura into a sword.

" This is the second of the nine swords of the Kuno style of Kenjutsu The Rei Ken!"

" If he's using an orange sword, why does he call himself Red Flame?"

" Because he's a deluded fool."

" An energy blade without support, impressive." Keisou commented, he waved his claws. " I need my fingernails to make these but you don't need anything."

" Your praise is well received Urameshi, but it will not save you."

" How come you've never used that against Homura?" Kuno held his sword with one hand and brought to his forehead in a dramatic gesture.

" Tis a truly tragic tale! When the fair Homura announced she would date any who bested her in combat, my heart ascended the heights of Heaven. But Alas! I could not bring myself to harm her. For what man of honor and gentlemanly nature could willingly besmirch such beauty!" Keisou took a minute to translate what the Kuno said.

" So you held back."

" Indeed I did. I was at the horns of a dilemma: Refrain from harming the angel of combat and never win her love, or willingly do her harm like a common brute and live with the shame for the rest of my life! Dammed if I do, Dammed if I don't!" Keisou yawned.

" Could you put your pathetic love life aside for a few minutes so we can fight?"

" As you wish Urameshi!" Energy sword clashed with energy claws as the two fighters struggled against each other. As Daichi advanced Keisou blocked with one claw and struck out with the other but Daichi's strikes were so fast and fierce Keisou was put on the defensive.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Anything Goes Dojo

" Kuno held back all this time?" Michiko loved the fear and weakness radiating from Homura's voice.

' Like a fine delicacy' She thought. " Yep. I heard him proclaim he had 8 other techniques that he never used against you because he couldn't bare to blemish your beauty by hurting you. If he filled your face with scars you'd be a frightful date and not worth the effort." The sight of Homura's aura shrinking as quickly as her self-esteem was a boon of sadistic joy to the alchemist.

" Omitting important details is the same as lying." Akira walked in holding a text book, then he looked at the two girls as if he didn't realize they were there. " Oh I'm sorry, did I say that out loud? I was just reading this book for my law class, the fine details of perjury. It's really quiet interesting. Did I interrupt a conversation?"

" Michiko was saying Kuno's been holding back when he fought me." Homura whispered. Akira smiled cheerfully and clapped his hands.

" Oh! She means he hasn't been using certain techniques like that spirit sword of his. It is an impressive sight to behold but that's all it is. His spiritual strength is so weak it's hardly any better then his normal bokken and his energy reserves are so low and his regulation of it is so poor the sword wavers like a leaf in the breeze. Simply said, he only thinks he was only back against you." He smirked when saw Homura posture relax and Michiko's tense. " I'm sure you just missed those details right, _Mit-chan_? You didn't _mean_ to lie to your friend"

Michiko feigned nervous embarrassment. " Yeah I guessed I missed that, sorry Homura."

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Daichi was hunched over panting while Keisou was just fine. He walked over and flicked the Kuno's forehead, causing him to fall over.

" That sword is an energy gullzer. Don't use something if you can't handle it." He walked away leaving Daichi on the ground with swirly eyes.

" Wait for your prince my beloved Dogeared Girl." The fool mumbled. Keisou jumped and crashed through the window of Mokro's classroom

" Keisou! When... why are distrusting class?"

" Because I'm going to wipe the floor with you and everyone should have time to get popcorn." Keisou replied casually. " Oh and you might want to do that professor power up thing.'

" When I put you in the Infirmary remember you brought this on yourself." Mokro activated the second level of his power and drew double yard sticks. Keisou pounded his fists together.

" I am SO going to enjoy this." As Mokro charged Keisou merely held up his hand in the shape of a gun and blasted him away with burst of reiki. The teacher was caught off guard and nailed into the opposssing wall. " Like my Spirit Gun?"

" Happoh 5 yen Satsu!" Keisou fell to his knees as his energy was drained.

" Good work Hinako, Keisou's parents have been looking for him." Mokro struggled to his feet.

" What did you do to me?" Keisou gasped.

" I drained your ki."

" Just my ki huh?" Keisou glowed with blue light and he stood up." When you've gone through what I have you learned to keep yourself going with spirit alone. Face it, you can't suck me dry." The teachers were hesitant. " What's that? Do I hear a shift in the balance of power?" Keisou's bragging was cut short by his spirit sense tingling. " I'd love to stay and throw you two around a little more but I have to go." Then he vanished in a flash of blue light. Seconds later the parent pantheon appeared.

" You just missed him." Mokro preempted their question. Ranma saw him leaning against the wall and Hinako in shock and knew the results of the battle.

" He beat you." Mokro nodded. Kuno walked in dressed for battle.

" This upstart must be punished! Soundly besting my guardians and fleeing like a coward, such insolence can not be ignored! Therefore I Takawaki Kuno The Blue Thunder and Lord of this Academy, shall bring the young scoundrel to Justice!" A flash of thunder followed his words. All laughed nervously.

" We'll handle it, Kuno." Ranma replied. The parents went back to the Dojo for a strategic meeting.

" We have to figure out where he'll strike next." Inuyasha thought aloud. Years of being around thinkers like Miroku and Sango made him think things through a bit more then he used to." So far he's gone after Homura, Ranma, Daichi, Mokro and Hinako."

" No not Hinako." Akane added. " She was on vacation untill after Keisou left."

" All these people were martial arts that routinely beat him." Yusuke said. " He'd complain about it every night, though there is one person missing." Kagome gasped.

" My baby!" She jumped to her feet and ran out of the Dojo, her mate and everyone else on her heels. When they got to arrived at Furinkan however, Akemi was nowhere to be found. The students said a letter blew in addressed to Akemi and she ran out.

Cat Shrine

Akemi stood at the top of the stairs, glaring daggers at the boy across the Temple courtyard.

" Hey Hanyou Girl, did you hear what I did to your best friend?" Akemi growled.

" If I win you have to take those cuffs off her! That's you agreed to do in the challenge letter!"

" I am a mazoku of my word, if you beat me I will take the Spirit Cuffs off Homura." Akemi dashed toward Keisou claws and fangs bared. The mazoku prince merely smirked and fired his spirit gun, Akemi guarded her face her claws then spread them to disperse the spirit bullet. Keisou was caught off guard allowing Akemi to strike.

" Iron Reaper!" Keisou grunted as the attack landed. " HA! Not so almighty now are you?" Akemi taunted while continuing her attack. " You must've cheated against Homura if this is the best you've got!" Keisou jumped up and kicked Akemi's head, only to be blocked then grabbed and thrown into the ground.

" I thought a half demon would be able to hit harder." Keisou said as he got up.

" WHAT?"

" I thought you'd hit harder, but I guess not."  
" Martial Arts teach you to hold back in all scenario so you don't kill your opponent, but that keeps you from true strength. The kind of experiences needed for that kind of power can't be found in a dojo where you know you're not going to be hurt." Keisou eyes widended. " And with that I will leave."

" You're not going anywhere!" But Keisou created a reiki flash and was gone. The parents emerged at the stairs and groaned angerily.

" Missed him again!" Ranma punched the ground and made a crater. Kagome rushed to her daughter to see if she was ok.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Lunchroom

The Rumor mill was in full production.

" Did you hear? Keisou's back and he beat Mokro AND Hinako!"

" I heard he shot fire out of his hands!"

" I heard he can move so fast he can fly!"

Kimera, Akemi, Nana, Mei, Ming, Ichiro and Ebisu were interested in these rumors but couldn't believe Keisou the weakling had become so strong.

" If Keisou would stop hiding and face me like a man I could put an end to all these stupid rumors!" Ebisu said while shoveling in food. He had to do so with one arm since Mei was grafted to the other one.

" Airen is so brave." She gushed, her twin grimaced.

'If I'm ever defeated my an outsider male I hope they kill me. Being a bimbo is hardly honorable.'(5)

Akira walked over to the table they were all eating at.

" Kimera could I have some of your venom? I need it for an experiment." The chimera alchemist complied and shifted one arm into a snake so Akira could get venom from it's fangs. The other alchemist bottled it in a vial and held it before him.

" This is powerful stuff. Many humans fear a creature that slithers on the ground because of this. Despite venom and powerful jaws being it's only weapon humans fear snakes more then humanoid creatures like monkeys. Fascinating isn't it?" Akemi jumped up in her seat

" THAT'S IT!" She jumped through a window and dashed to the Anything Goes Dojo.

Anything Goes Dojo

Homura was still mopping in her room when Akemi ran in.

" Homura-chan! I find out how to help!" Homura didn't even acknowledge her friend." Everybody's afraid of snakes and yet they don't have arms or legs. The venom in their mouth scares them!"

" Fighting with your mouth." Homura repeated like a dead thing. Then her eyes widened and she seemed to come back to life. " That's it!" She jumped off her bed, tripped and Homura had to catch her. The Dojo heir continued undaunted. " That boy Isamu, he fights by barbing. If I can get him to teach me then I get that bustard Keisou back for doing this to me!" The Anything Goes heir cackled with glee. "Akemi-chan, I'll need your help to find him."

" Of course, let's go."

A little search later in Toshima ward

The heir of Martial Arts Burbing was on his way home from school when someone called him.

" Isamu!" The dark haired boy turned to see a silver haired dog girl carrying a red haired pigtailed girl on her back approaching him.

" You're from the Anything Goes Dojo, Homura right?" Isamu asked. Homura got on her feet and shyly shuffled towards him.

" I'm flattered you remember me." Homura replied in a soft voice while slowly batting her eyelashes. Instantly Isamu's checks started to burn.

" A pretty face like yours is hard is hard to forget." He said with what he thought was a dashing smile. Homura blushed prettily and giggled.

" You're too kind." Another eyelash bat.

' I think she likes me!' Isamu thought. " What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Homura shuffled nervously.

" Well... I've come because ...I need your help." Isamu puffed out his chest.

" What can I do for you?"

" Can you see reiki?" Isamu sensed a tinge of desperation.

" Yes, if I concentrate hard enough."

" Look at my wrists." Homura turned so Isamu could see and gasped when he saw the bands of energy binding her. "I need to learn your style of martial arts." Homura turned back to him. Without it I'm helpless." She emphasized her statement with a struggle against the bands.

" It would be my honor to personally train you Homura." Akemi just stared in shock at the exchange. " The principle technique about my family's school is about breathing, by controlling our breathing we control our burbing. Ki comes from breathing as well so all one has to do for basic techniques is match burbing with ki flow. Observe." Isamu took a deep breath and belched at a boulder in the park and blew off a chunk of it.

"Wow." Homura breathed. Isamu's smile grew in confidence. He picked up a rock threw it up in the air and belched at it several times to keep it air born. Homura looked on in awe.

'Why is she acting like this? She's seen and done more impressive things.' Akemi thought.

" Now you try." Homura did try but could perform the same feats as Isamu. She fell to her knees

" I'll never get it right." She lamented.

" Of course you will. Try breathing deeper." Eventually Homura could perform the small feat of moving a small rock a few feet. " See you have the basics down." Homura got on her tip toes and pecked his check.

" Thank you Isamu." The burber replied with incoherent gibberish.

On the Way Home

" What was going on back there?" Akemi asked.

" I wasn't doing anything." Homura replied evasively.

" THAT! You were acting all weak and shy and flirty-like!" Akemi said.

" That was just the Saotome Anything Goes Pervasion technique." Homura replied in her normal cocky tone.

" You manipulated him .It was scary."

" Manipulated? Little ol' me?" Homura said in her most charming voice.

" Scar-rree." Akemi muttered.

" It's simple: Give a guy a damsel to save and you can play him like a puppet on a string. They love that kind of ego inflation."

" Where did you learn this? I can't imagine it was your Oka."

" No it was my Otu, or should I say Ranko-Oba?"

" RANMA taught you this?"

" Yep."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

' Come to the port at 10:00 if the honor of Anything Goes Martial Arts means anything to you.'

" A challenge." Homura said. Akemi put her hands on her hips.

" You can't go."

" Because you think I'm helpless?" Akemi sighed.

" Alright go."

Port

The heir of Anything Goes Martial Arts was greeted by a group of thugs.

" Hello Homura."

" Hello Scum."

"I didn't think you'd have the guts to show up given your handicap."

" Without the handicap it wouldn't be a fair fight." All the thugs scowled.

" Bitch!" One rushed her with a knife but she burbed at him and he went crashing into a wall.

" I can beat you all just by burbing." All the thugs came at her and Homura belched them all way untill one snuck up on her and pushed her down. She twisted so she wouldn't land face down but with the spirit cuffs, she couldn't get back up.

" Looks like you're just a wannabe martial artist. Like your Oka. I lost count of how many times she's gotten kidnapped. The great Homura Saotome is just a damsel in distress!" All the thugs laughed hysterically.

" DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" A burst of red light screamed from Homura's mouth and slammed into the leader.

' What was that? It was like the Moko Takabisha but different. I was angry and then...anger. The attack was fueled by anger.' Homura focused on all the anger she felt at the thugs, Keisou and Akane. A dome of red energy appeared around her. With a scream she unleashed all her anger on the thugs and the dome grew into an explosion that engulfed them all. Akemi came out from her hiding place and picked up the exhausted Homura.

" Let's go home."

Cat Shrine

" Hanyou Girl, get out here so we can finish our fight!" Blood red blades answered him, he was barely able to dodge.

" Because of you Homura was almost abused by thugs!" Akemi's cold rage was warmed somewhat by the shock and concern on Keisou's face.

" Is she ok?"

" Yes, but she was unconscious from using too much ki. This wouldn't have happened if you didn't put those damn cuffs on her!"

Anything Goes Dojo

Keisou nervously entered the Dojo, knowing he just might be killed by who ever saw him.

" Ranma-sensei.'

" YOU!" Keisou got shivers from Ranma's killing intent.

" WAIT I wanted to apologize! I didn't mean for things to go this far."

" I'll be watching you." Keisou went to Homura's room followed by Ranma. Inside Homura glared at Keisou.

" Tikiaop." Keisou said.

" What?"

" Tikiaop, that's the password." Homura recited it and the Spirit cuffs vanished. The first thing the Heir of Anything Goes did with her new freedom was kick Keisou's manhood. He made a funny noise and fell to his knees. " I deserved that." He muttered and returned to his feet. " I'm sorry Homura. I didn't want you to get hurt because of those cuffs, I just wanted you to feel helpless like I did."

Outside

" Don't punish Keisou." Ranma said.

" WHAT?" Both Urameshi asked.

" Keisou did go over the line but Homura needed something like this to motivate her back into training to get better. She's been at a plateu every since she became the best of her age. Now she'll be training harder then ever to beat your son into the ground."

(1) one of the Uminsen-ken attacks, translation might be off

(2) What happened to Keisou is like the neko-ken for Ranma, it allows him to defeat opponents he couldn't otherwise. When Ranma used the neko-ken during the Phoenix pill saga, that was the only time he beat Cologne. I REALLY don't want Keisou to be seen as a Gary Stu because of this. It won't happen again.

(3) Sword skills

(4) Spirit Sword

(5) Shampoo didn't start being all bimboish untill Ranma beat her so maybe being like that is part of the Kiss of Marriage thing


	16. Gentleman or Ruffian

Disclaimer- I don't own any anime in this fic

The New Nerima Wrecking Crew Chapter 16 Gentleman or Ruffian

It was a new day in Nermia and new inhabitants for the Anything Goes Dojo. Yusuke, Keiko and Keisou Urameshi sat opposite the Saotome Clan.

" Our son is very sorry for what he did." Keiko said then glared at said son. " **Aren't you?" **Keisou nodded.

" Please forgive us." The Urameshi bowed, well actually Yusuke and Keiko did while Yusuke pushed Keisou's head down.

" We accept your apology. You may live in in our Dojo, I'm sure things will be very _interesting_ with you here." Ranma spontaneously burst into a fit of hysterics. Akane just sweatdropped as her husband rolled around laughing at some private joke.

" What's wrong with him?" Yusuke asked.

" Ancient Chinese Curse 'May you live in interesting times.' The story of our lives." Akane sighed. " Come on, I'll show you your room." The Co-master of Anything Goes lead the Urameshi couple out of the room.

" SUNSHINE DAISIES!" Everyone's head turned to Keisou. The hanyou shook his head and left the room.

The next morning

Homura sat down to enjoy some Okonomiyaki when it disappeared.

" You're getting slow tomboy." Said a voice behind her. The heir of Anything Goes turned around to see Keisou eating HER breakfast.

" Dammit Keisou!" She lunged at him but he flipped over her while eating.

" Not a morning person are you? Otherwise you should be able to take this from me." Keisou held the half eaten okonomiyaki in front of her only to pull it away when she grabbed for it.

" INCA SPOON!" He shouted, Homura raised an eyebrow. Keisou shook his head.

" III, I gotta go." He dropped the Okonomiyaki and ran out of the dojo. He didn't stop running untill he reached an old building in the shopping district. A sign above the door displayed " Ninaku's Magic Talismens" in big red letters. Ninaku found a condemed building and worked a little magic to keep it from being torn down, then set up shop in it.

" Keisou, you look troubled." The Sorcress said as the hanyou entered her shop.

" There's something wrong with me! I keep shouting werid stuff and I feel really strange."

" Well I don't know much about medicine but I'll see what I can do." Ninaku went to a table that displayed glasses that were supposed to show you someone's aura and took a look at Keisou. "Whoa."

" That's doesn't sound like a good 'whoa." Keisou said.

" Your aura is gradually turning positive and it's messing up the flow of chi which making you act werid. It must be that gaunlet, you negitive energy is getting sucked into it."

" Some cat priestess put it on me because I she thought I would turn evil if I used my mazoku powers. Can you get it off?"Ninaku shook her head.

" I don't know holy magic, sorry Keisou." The hanyou dragged his feet as he left the store.

Street to Furinkan

" He said 'Inca Spoon'?" Akemi asked Homura.

" Yeah, he's been acting really werid."

" Maybe it's some kind of demon puberty thing." Nana suggested. Homura and Akemi looked at each before shaking their heads.

" Nah."

" But..."

" If it was Yusuke wouldn't be so surprised." Homura explained to her sister.

" Oh...right."

They arrived at school and Keisou joined them durring their second class, missing the first. Mokro was teaching about electrons when...

" PINEABBLES!" Keisou shouted out of the blue.

" Keisou is there something you want to say?" Mokro asked. Keisou raised a hand to his forehead.

"No, just keep talking about the..." The hanyou's eyes slid shut and he fell out of his chair, Mokro rushed to his side.

" Keisou!" No response. Mokro checked his pluse, nothing. " He needs to go to the nurse's office, I will be right back. Class Represenative Hoshi your in charge untill I get back."

Nurse's office

Keisou lay on medical bed with Mokro and dark haired women standing over him.

" So what's wrong with him Megami?" Morko asked.

" How long has he had this gaunlet?" Megami asked,

" A few days." Mokro answered.

" This gaunlet drains negititve energy from Keisou's body and makes it positive, I assume this is because he uses negitive energy for some manolvent end. However it does it's job too well and drained so much negitive energy Keisou can not feel negitive emotions and almost caused an emotional breakdown. This is why he's been acting strangly. You could say his mind was shortening out and finally threw the circuit breaker when he fainted."

" Will he wake up?"

" He should wake up soon, but he may different."

" How so?"

" With only positive energy he'll be acting like a positive person."

" That doesn't sound so bad."

" You'll see.

Lunch

" This is going to be funny as hell." Akira said to himself. ' And so very usefull too.'

" Homura!" The pigtailed one turned to see Keisou running toward her.

" I felt bad about this morning so I bought another okonomiyaki." Homura was suspicious.

" Did you put something gross in it?"

" Why would I do that? I want to make up for this morning." Through out the day Keisou went out of his way to be nice to Homura, but it only made her more sucpisous.

The two walked home together after school as usual but when they got to the gate to the Dojo Keisou stopped Homura.

" Let me get it." He pushed open the gate and held it open for Homura.

" ...Thanks." Wondering for the umptenth time why Keisou keep opening doors for her. As the evening went on Keisou continued to act strangely. He helped Homura with her homework, and offered her his tiamat mat at dinner. The school had called the Dojo and explained why Keisou was acting the way he was but Homura didn't understand why Keisou was primarily being nice to **her. **

" Keisou let's spar." Keisou hesitated.

" I don't think so."

" Why not?" Homura couldn't imagine why Keisou wouldn't want to spar.

" I don't want to hurt you."

" You don't want to hurt me?" Homura screeched.

"I could show you some techniques but I don't want to spar."

" Forget it!" Homura angerily stomped away. Keisou just sat and stared, confused.

" Was it something I said?"

Homura ran to her room.

' Stupid Keisou, saying he'll hurt if we spar.' her rant was interupted by another thought. ' But he wasn't smirking or being mean, he sounded sincere. Like he honestly didin't want to hurt me.'

"Score 1 for me." Said Akira

" Don't get cocky, the game is far from over." said Michiko.

" You have something planned."

" Of course."

The next day was the same. Keisou left her breakfast alone, offered to carry her books, continued opening doors for her and being very nice and civil.

" I didn't know Keisou was such a sweetie." Michiko gushed at lunch. " Can I have him?"

" Take him I don't want him." Homura declared.

" Are you sure? He's sweet and kind and supportive and I'm sure he would spar with you if that's what you really wanted."

" You think?"

" Defintetly. Boys like Keisou will do anything if it makes their girl happy. Even stuff they don't want to do."

" Homura, I got you some Pocky." The slight blush on Homura's cheecks did not go unoticed by Michiko.

" Wouldn't you rather have him buying you pocky then throwing it at you?"

Homura spent the rest of lunch deep in thought.

" Score 1 for me." Said Mitchiko.

" Not bad Mit-chan not bad at all." Said Akira.

Homura, Akemi and Keisou walked home from school. Nana had a Tree Hugger meeting and said she would be home later. The trio got caught in a sudden storm triggering Keisou's and Akemi's curse.

" Not again." Akemi-kun groaned.

" Stupid Clouds! I'm going to..." the Gauntlet glowed and absorbed Keisou-chan's anger. Her face melted into a smile. " I shouldn't be mad at the weather, it's good for the ground and trees and flowers. A little gender switching is ok for their sake." Homura and Akemi shivered, but not because of the cold from the rain.

' This good Keisou is starting to creep me out.' The girl and boy thought.

Homura spent the rest of the walk home deep in thought.

That Night

" Akira! What you doing here?"

" I was helping Nana with Chemisty and heard you ranting. Can I help?"

" No."

" Keisou wants you to like him." Homura nearly choked on her own saliva.

" HE WHAT?"

" He helps you with work, opens doors for you and wants to make sure you're comfortable like at dinner. It's gentleman flirting." Akira explained " How he was normally he was too arrogant to admit it, even to himself. When he was a demon he to dominate you, one of the dark extremes of attraction. But now when he's pure positive energy he wants to you to like him and is doing everything he can to help you so that you will."

" But I like him better when he's a jerk!" Homura blurted out then covered her mouth with both hands. Akira's smile turned into a smug smirk. " Nnnot ttthat I like him or or anythiing!" She back pedaled furiously while her cheecks burned. " Just because I can't stand him like this doesn't mean I like him the other way, It's that I, ah...I don't like him like this."

" Then talk to Higrashi-sama. She should be able to alter the gauntlet and return him to normal."

" I will!" Homura stomped off. When she was out of ear shot Akira pushed a button. 'I like him better when he's a jerk.' Came Homura's voice from the recorder.

Cat Shrine

" Why are we here?" Keisou asked. Homura had pulled Keisou from his room and dragged him to the Cat Shrine.

" We're here to fix you."

" But I don't need fixing."

" Yes you do." Keisou scowled.

" I D..." The gaunlet glowed and absorbed Keisou's anger. " Thank you for caring Homura." Homura shivered again. " You can have my coat if you're cold."

" No that's alright." The two continued toward the Cat Shrine and knocked on the door. Kagome welcomed them in and Homura explained why she wanted.

" Are you sure you want me to change the gaunlet?" Kagome asked.

" YES! Ever since he's turned goody-goody, he's been treating me like a porclean doll! At first it was nice because he would do what I wanted but he wouldn't fight me, treats me like a fragil lady and won't get mad no matter what!"

" Alright." Kagome took Keisou's arm and rewrote the spell on the gauntlet. It glowed and some dark energy flowed out of it and returned to Keisou's body. His gentle smile and kind eyes turned rougher. He shook his head.

" What the hell is going on? Why at hanyou girl's place? " Homura's eyes watered as the old Keisou returned. " Tomboy why are you looking at me like that?" Homura wiped her eyes with her hands.

" Like what?"

" I don't mind if you like looking me , who could blame you? I'm the best fighter in Nerima and I look pretty good too." Through out all of Keisou's self praise Homura got madder and madder untill she had to punch him through the wall.

" Having second thoughts?" Akira asked obnixiously.

Homura grumpled her way out of the temple.

Special thanks to Hirrayami Ontoni for reminding me how long it's been since my last update.


	17. Our Game of Chess

New Nerima Wrecking Crew chapter 17 Our Game of Chess

Ebisu paced nervously behind the School building. So focused was he that he didn't notice when Michiko walked up to him.

" Good afternoon Ebisu!" The gravity bender's 10 foot jump into the air had _nothing _to due with the fact Michiko shouted her greeting in his ear. Ebisu tried to make himself heard over her laughing.

" Michiko! Don't do that!" He shouted.

" What's on your mind? Something troubling you?" Michiko asked. Ebisu looked away and blushed.

" Nnno! Wwhat mmade you think that?"

" Hmmm maybe the fact that you didn't notice my presense untill I shouted in your ear? Maybe it was the fact that you're stuttering." Michiko replied. " Is it girl trouble?" Ebisu loked up, eyes wide.

" How do you do that?" Michiko tossed her hair.

" Women's intuition. It's Mei isn't it?"

" Women's intuition?"

" No, she's the only girl in your life and your one month anniversery is comming up." Michiko said matter-of-factly

" Yeah." Ebisu looked down again. " But I don't know what to get her."

" Jewelery always works." Michiko suggested, Ebisu didn't seem any happier. " I'm a girl, trust me on this." Ebisu sighed.

" I know jewelery would work but I don't have enough money for it. I didn't need it at the temple." Michiko put a hand to her chin and 'Hmm"ed as if thinking hard.

At last she spoke up.

" Could you make a jewel yourself? You could compress a lump of coal with your gravity powers." Ebisu shook his head.

" Turning coal into diamond is more complicated then that. I would need to know a lot more about minerals and chemical reactions and..." Ebisu face lit up after he said this. " You're an alchemist! So could make jewlery right?" Michiko leaned away and with an air of unease.

" ..Welllll..techinically I could." Ebisu took a step forward, his face the picture of eagerness.

" Please! I want to make this anniversery special!" Michiko took a step back looking scandalized.

" I can't! Making precious metals with alchemy is fobidden!" Michiko insisted but Ebisu would not be discouraged.

" I'll owe you one! That's what we did at the temple, we exchanged favors. If you need something in the future, anything at all, I give my word that I will do my best to do it for you!" Michiko face twisted into a smirk like that of a hunter leading their prey into a trap, but Ebisu in his eagerness saw nothing.

" Anything?" She asked

" Anything!" Ebisu confirmed. Michiko straightened out her expression to one of reluctance.

" ...Alright." Michiko lead Ebisu to her lap within the school. It was rather dark within the room but Michiko didn't seem to have any trouble seeing so Ebisu didn't bring it up. They passed by shelves that covered entire walls filled with bottles of various chemicals and minerals with names Ebisu couldn't pronouce. Michiko grabbed a few of these and walked to an array in the center of her lab. She knelt down on the circle, measured out the ingredients and pushed her hands against the circle. It glowed with blue light that forced Ebisu to shield his eyes.

" Finished." He heard Michiko say proudly. Once the light had vanished Michiko handed Ebisu a gold necklace with a heart shaped diamond encased in gold.

" Wow, this is beautiful!" Ebisu exclaimed as he grabbed the necklace. " Mei is going to love this. Thank you so much." Michiko shrugged.

" Don't mention. Seriously don't! I could be ostrized by the alchemic community for this." Ebisu pocketed the necklace.

" Don't worry I promise I won't tell anyone about this!"

" Thanks." He ran out of the lab.

"I'll make it up to you!" He shouted over his shoulder. A predatory smirk once again graced Michiko's features.

" Don't worry Ebisu, you will." She took a few more bottles and measured their contents onto a different circle then included a black and red hair. She clapped her hands together with a fiendish look on her face. She slammed her hands down and cast a red light through the dark lab. She bottled the golden liquid she made into a pair of test tubes. " I will make sure of it."

The next day

The Amazon twins, Homura and Akemi were walking to school together. They had had asked Akira to come but he said he was busy and Keisou was no where to be found.

" I bet he's taking advantage of some poor helpless girl right now." Homura muttered darkly.

" Keisou not bad person, Airen speak highly of him. He say 'Keisou is the only one worth staining my hands with blood.' Airen is so manly." Mei giggled, scaring her friends.

" You seem happy." Homura commented dryly. Mei turned her beaming face to Homura.

" Today is one mounth anniversery of Mei's marriage to Ebisu! Airen say he have something special planned!" Ming groaned.

" She's been like this all day! It was so sickening I couldn't eat breakfast." Mei held her chin haughtly high.

" Sister just jealous of Mei's happiness with Airen!"

" Is it just me, or has she been acting more and more bimboish?" Homura asked the non-bubbly twin. Ming snorted.

" How could you not notice it? She hasn't beaten up a male all week!" Homura gasped, Akemi look horrified.

" It's time for an intervention!" The hanyou declared. Homura nodded, but the final girl just sighed hopelessly.

" Elder Cologne won't allow it."

" Then the old ghoul doesn't have to know!" Akemi stated. The hanyou and the amazon started arguing over the importance of their friend's well being vs respect for elders, Homura would have joined in but couldn't help noticing the stares comming from numerous students and whispering that surrounded her. The hentai horde hadn't attacked yet either.

' Why are they staring at me? Did someone find out about the spirit cuffs? Or why Keisou was nice to me?'

" Out of breath old man?" Mokro was chasing Keisou in the school courtyard with little success. Homura's eyes narrowed.

" Speak of the Devil." She muttered." SIT!" She shouted. Keisou stuck his tongue out at her.

" I got rid of that thing!"

" How?"  
" I have friends that know things." Keisou replied mid stride.

Homura lunged towad Keisou and grabbed him from behind in a full nelson. " I've got him sensei." She called to Mokro.

" You know the problem with girls?" Keisou asked calmly.

" What?" Homura spat, Keisou only smirked.

" No upper body strength." Keisou twisted out of Homura's hold and put his own on her. " This is how it's done." Homura didn't even try to get out, she was afarid to fail.

' I'm not going to give that jerk the satisfaction.' She thought angerily.

" That's enough Keisou." Mokro ordered. Keisou shrugged and let go.

" Your right, I've taught Homura enough humility for now." Homura's anger manifested in her aura. Every boy within sight wet themselves, except for Keisou of course.

"KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" Keisou danced around her blows.

" That doesn't work anymore." He said calmly. With one finger he pushed Homura's forehead and knocked her over. " And I'm not even half-mazoku right now." Keiosu went inside while Akemi ran to her friend and lent her a hand.

" Homura-chan! Are you alright." Homura knocked the hand away and jumped up.

" I'M FINE!" She glared but her eyes were moist. The pigtailed girl turned away from her friend. " I need to go." She jumped to the school roof and beyond. Akemi crouched in order to jump as well but Mokro but a hand on her shoulder.

" I know you want to help her but you'll do more harm then good."

" But she's my friend! I have to..."

" Listen to me! Homura is firecely independent and proud, she doesn't want anyone to see her weak much less help her." Akemi slouched and walked into the school.

Homura ran and ran and didn't stop untill untill she reached the Cate Cafe.

" Old Gh, Elder Cologne!" She called. The amazon matriarch walked over to the entrance where Homura was waiting.

" Homura, you're supposed to be in school."

" THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!" Homura yelled, Cologne rang her ears out. Homura's anger subsided and she blushed. " I'm sorry for the disrespect elder." Cologne's face gained a knowing look.

" Alright what do you want?"

" I humbly ask to be taught more of the amazon style." She bowed.

" Ranma already teaches many amazon techniques."

" It's not enough! I need to be stronger to beat Keisou!" Cologne turned away from her.

" You're just going to have to work harder."

" But!"

" I cannot teach you more because you are not an amazon. The only reason you know what you do is because I your Otu when he was still my son-in-law." Desperation was in Homura's eyes.

" How can I become part of the clan?" Cologne sighed and closed her eyes.

' I know I'm going to regret this.' " You would have to beat a male amazon. But there are few of these since most men in our society are slaves."

" I'll...I'll beat Mousse!"

" You can't beat Mousse."

" YES I CAN! OW!" Homura rubbed the lumb raised by Cologne staff.

" Get a hold of yourself girl! Are you going to let one boy get you so unraveled?" The amazon scolded. Homura lowered her head.

" I'm ashamed."

" You should be. Now go back to school."

" Yes Elder." Homura trudged out of the shop.

Hebun was there to meet her in the the school courtyard.

" Hey Homura!"

" What is it? I'm not in the mood for talking!"

" I saw what happened wth Keisou and I want to help." Homura raised an eyebrow.

" How could _you_ help me?"

" I know a way you become a great deal stronger quickly." Homura crossed her arms.

" I'm listening."

" It's dangerous and will involve a great deal of pain, but if you trust me you will be pounding Keisou into the ground again in no time." He held out his hand. " Do you trust me?" Homura reached out and the two clasped hands.

BOOM!

An shockwave tore through the courtyard at that precise momment. The force of the wave seperated Homura from Hebun. A secret door in the courtyard opened and an elevator rose up carrying two mad scientists. They were both wearing full body suits and helmets with tinted visors. One taller then the other.

" Sorry about that. We were testing a potential alternative energy source here since everyone was supposed to be in class. By the time we saw you we couldn't stop it. Are you feeling alright?" The mad scientists took out techno gizmos and started poking at Homura. " Hmm, no glowing, no DNA mutation, no anomlies in the electro magentic field. You seem fine. That's a relief. We have a few more tests to run so could you please go back to class?"

"Sure." Homura walked to the school building. Hebun made to follow but the taller Mad scientist held him back.

" We still need to do more tests on you."

Homura encountered more stares and whispering on her way to class. Fortunately it was a class with Mokro who gave her a break and didn't make her wait in the hall. Akemi told her what she missed and class continued. When she got home that night Homura asked Ranma if there was some special technque he could teach her.

" Nothing that you're ready for." Ranma said.

" Sensei!"

" You will have to wait untill I think you're ready."

" But!"

" End of discussion!" Homura went to bed empty handed.

" Onee-chan, have you seen L-chan?" Nana asked. " He's been missing for a while." Homura didn't respond so Nana left.

She would have found him if she looked at the Cat Cafe. Ebisu and Mei went out to dinner with the money Ebisu had from various odd jobs, then Ebsu used his power over gravity to elevate a piece of ground high enough to watch the stars without the lights of Tokyo interfering. That was when Ebisu gave Mei the necklace. The amazon was stunned speechless for a few seconds before tackle glomping Ebisu and kissing him firmly. On the way home Ebisu got splashed but that gave Mei the pleasure of petting him and Ebisu the pleasure of being petted till they got back to the cafe.

Homura got more strange treatment from her fellow students the next day. The hentai horde still hadn't attacked. Homura heard a whisper about how ' It wasn't worth the risk anymore.'

" You know you could ask Keiosu's mysterious sensei for help." Michiko suggested durring Literature.

" But I don't know who or where they are."

" I'll find out for you." Michiko offered.

" While you're at it could you look for Hebun? He said he know of a way to make me stronger quickly."

" I'll look for him. But finding Keisou's sensei is more important then him. If this sensei could make a weakling like Keisou so strong, imagine what they could do for you." This thought kept Homura happy untill lunch time.

" School of SpiritWave martial Arts..." Keisou muttered under his breath, his hands were cupped underneath the lunchtable. " Hunger of Spirit technqiue!" A spark of reiki shoot from his hands, momments later his hands were filled by a pork bun which he promtly ate.

" DAMN IT KEISOU!" Homura jumped on top of the table and dashed towards the hanyou. Keisou jumped away from Homura and danced around her punches and kicks.

" Aw, don't be sore Homura. I'm actually helping you keep your girlish figure!" He teased.

SPLASH!

" Now who has a girlish figure?" Akemi taunted and tossed away her water bucket.

" Not you that's for sure. You could be mistaken for a boy." Keisou-chan taunted back. Daichi jumped out of his seat and struck a dramatic pose.

" Oh my Angel! I pray that theee may come to respect my dear dogeared girl." The kendoist declared. " For those with love so strong as ours to quarrel amongst themselves would cause the heavens above weep tears of sorrow!" A fist buried itself in his face.

" Speak Japanese or shut up!" Keisou-chan ordered.

" Badutof skfhdosi sodjdi stisodjsod tisosiuto tisidoduto asitosjdo tosdjfid!" Daichi mumbled around Keisou-chan's fist

" What?" Keisou-chan removed her fist.

" I said ' But it is only in the pose and style of the arts that I can express my profound feelings for you my angel!'" Daichi repeated. He glomped her. " Now accept my love!" He bent down to kiss her but then he made a funny face and collasped.

' The one good thing about my curse, no between the legs weakness.' Keisou-chan thought as she pushed Daichi off her.

The bell rang and the students scattered off to class.

" Akemi-chan, is it just me or is everyone avoiding me?" Homura asked her hanyou friend.

" ...Why do you say that?" her asked then laughed nervously. Homura sighed and walked towards a group of students in the hallway.

" Do you mind if I borrow a pencil?"

" Yes! I can't trust you to give it back!" The group rushed off. Homura turned towards her friend who brushed the event off

" Coincidence." Ten students later, still no pencil.

" Tell me!"

" Homura..."

" Friends don't keep secrets!" Homura shouted. Akem shoulders sagged.

" Alright. There's a rumor going around that you purposely avoided going out with Ebisu when he beat you. Now no one trusts your word."

" I wonder how that rumor got started." Akira looked pointedly at Michiko.

" Homura why would you have to go out with someone who defeated you?" The female alchemist asked incredulasly.

" I thought it would be good practice fighting multiple attackers and the boys wouldn't hold back then." Homura admitted.

" So now your honor is in jeporady." Homura nodded. " That's horrible!"

School was soon over and the students ran out as fast as they could. Ebisu was waiting at the entrance to make sure Ichiro got home safely.

" Ebisu! Just the person I wanted to see!" Michiko said happily. " Ichiro, Mei do you mind waiting here for a few momments?" Ichiro shook his head while Mei eyed Michiko suspiciously.

" What you want with Airen?"

" Oh I just wanted to go over some details of the theory of how intense gravity could be used in alchemic reactions. It shouldn't take long." Michiko lead Ebisu to the back of the school.

" I have decided what I want my favor to be."

" What is it?"

" I want you to go on a date with Homura." Ebisu blinked.

" What was that?"  
" I want you to go on a date with Homura and it has to be a rommantic or it won't be convincing"

" That's what I thought you said but I have a wife, remember? And who am I trying to convince"

" Gossipers! They hide everywhere." Michiko waved her arms frantically "If they saw you two on a rommantic date then they would be convinced that Homura honored her promise to date anyone that beat her. I know you have a wife but Homura looked so miserable when she heard the rumor. Loss of honor is, as I'm sure you know, the worst thing that can happen to a martial artist."

" I know that but!..."

" And she won't be able to make a living once she inherits the Anything Goes Dojo, who would want to learn from a fallen martial artist?"

" But!.."

" And so she'll be forced on the streets just because you wouldn't help her."

" But Mei, she'll kill Homura for stealing me and then she'll kill me for infidelty."

" Not if you explain it to her. It won't be a relationship date, just something to get Homura her honor back. Mei and Homura are long time friends, she'll understand. Besides, I could have been expelled from the Alchemy community for helping you, and all I want in return is for you to help our mutual friend."

" Homura's not my friend."

" Is she Mei's friend?"

"Yes."

" Is she Ichiro's friend?"

" Yes."

" If both your wife and your temple brother are friends with someone then you are also friends with them." Michiko sighed. " If you do this, you will save Homura's honor and perserved your own. Otherwise both of you loss your honor because you broke your word to me." Seeing no way out of it Ebisu relented.  
" Alright I'll talk to Mei then if she's ok with it I'll ask Homura." Michiko's smile was sacchurian sweet.

" Thank you. Oh by the way, don't tell anyone about this. If the rumor mill hears it, who knows how much it will be twisted. Gossips are hiding everywhere, but the privacy of your own room should be secure for your explaination ok?" Ebisu nodded and ran back to the front of the school were Ichiro, Ming, and Mei were waiting for him. Mei gave the smiling Michiko another suscipious glare before grabing Ebisu's arm and walking away.

The four arrived at the Neko Haten and Ebisu decided now was as good a time as any.

" Mei there's something I want to talk to you about...privately." Mei's necklace flashed faintly.

" Of course Airen. I need go to bathroom first." Mei went to the resturant bathroom and saw the smiling face of Michiko.

" Hello!"

Mei left the bathroom and went to the room she shared with Ebisu.

" What Airen want talk about?" Ebisu shuffled nervously before answering.

" You've heard the rumor about Homura right?" Mei nodded.

" Homura didn't date Airen after loss."

" Exactly. Well I want to help her...but the only way to do that is by...going on a date with her." Ebisu cringed, waiting for the explosion. But instead of being clobbered with a pon pori he was glomped.

" Airen wanted to make sure Mei ok with it? Airen is so sweet!" Ebisu was frozen by confusion for a few momments.

" You're ok with it?"

" Of course I am. Mei know Homura won't try steal Airen because she's my friend and Mei know Airen won't betray her because you have been a wonderful airen." Ebisu sighed.

" That's a relief. Mei, I have to take my brother home but then I'll back." The two kissed goodbye and Ebisu left. As soon as the door closed a pedatory smirk twisted Mei's elegant features.

" Well that was easy enough." She said in perfect japanese. " But still very fun."

Ebisu decided to ask Homura out the next morning.

"Homura!" Ebisu called, " I need to speak to you, privately."

'I'm still stronger then Ebisu, I can turn his gravity power against him' " Alright." The two walked to the storage shed next to the school.

" I know I'm the cause of your current problems and I want to help."  
" How?"  
" By going on a date with you." Homura's eyes narrowed. " If we go on a date you'll have kept your promise."

" How come your doing this for me?"  
" It's my fault, I want to make it right, and your friends don't like seeing you miserable."

" What about Mei?"  
" I asked her about it last night and she said she was ok with it."

"...There's no other way?"

" None that I can see." Homura groaned.

" Alright, but just as friends!" Ebisu growled.

" I don't want to date you either! I already have a wife. But if the date isn't convincing it will be for nothing." Homura sighed.

" Alright, but make it tonight. I want to get this overwith as soon as possible." At the end of the school day Homura would regret her decision.

Homura was walking through the school hallway on her way home when it happened.

" HOMURA!-SAN" A lovely feminine voice filled hallway. The martial artist froze for a momment before ducking behind Akemi.

" Homura-chan? What are you doing?" The confused hanyou asked.

" SHHH! She'll find me!" Homura urgently whispered. This answer made her even more confused.

" Oh Homura-san! I'm so proud of you!" The voice belonged to a tall lovely blue eyed blonde. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Akemi. " Don't think I don't see you hiding behind the dog girl."

"' Um, who are you?" Akemi asked becoming more confused by the second. The blonde drew herself up to her full height making her uniform strain against her developed figure. Nearby boys drooled at the sight which made Akemi feel a little inadequte.

" I am Yumi Tsuisko, heir to the School of Martial Arts Shopping." She declared with a haughty rise of her chin.

" You're kidding."

" I never kid about shopping." Yumi said seriously. " Come on out Homura-san, I'm not going to bite." Homura reluctantly came out of hiding.

" You won't but the five dozen beauty contraptions you have in your mansion will." Yumi laughed.

" It will be worth it I assure you." At this point Akemi could stand the confusion no longer.

" WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" She shouted with all her considerable lung power. Once Homura and Yumi had recovered their hearing the latter smirked.

" You haven't told your fellow tomboy about our deal?"Homura groaned.

" What deal?"

" She gets to beautify me if ever had a date." Homura sounded miserable.

" Why would you make such a deal?"

" I didn't think I'd ever lose! It was the only way to shut her up!" Yumi closed her eyes and sighed happily.

" It all started back in junior high school. As the daughter of the owner of one of the most successful beauty salons in Tokyo, I felt it was my duty to make all girls look and feel beautiful! I first meet Homura-san in my history class, she was such a beauty already I couldn't wait to see how goregous she would put after I put skills to work. But when I approached her she refused. She even seemed" Yumi shuddered. " Horrified at the concept of wearing make up and skirts. But I would not give up!"

" You bothered everyday! Even at home!" Homura shouted. Yumi continued as if she hadn't heard a thing.

" Untill one day I had a break through! Homura-san agreed to let let me make her gorgeous if I left her alone untill she had a date. It seemed reasonable to me, for even a total tomboy wants to look nice on a date. And now the happy day that I have waited so long for is finally here!" Yumi snapped her fingers and pair of black cloaked ninja like people appeared and carried Homura off. Yumi turned to Akemi.

" If you want to come with you're more then welcome. I don't charge tomboys, but you will take a good deal more work then Homura-san." Akemi turned red from anger.

" I'll come but only to make sure you don't brainwash Homura into being girly."

Akemi followed Yumi to her mansion. The half demon refused to sit in her overly pink and puffed up car and insisted on roof hopping which got her splashed when a pipe broke.

" Ahahaaha!" Yumi laughed with a wth her hand raised in a haughty gesture. " I can hardly the difference between your cursed form and original!" Akemi growled.

" What's a martial Artist doing in a car! You should be roof hopping with me!" Yumi looked scandalized.

" And flash the boys below me? I have my feminine modesty to think about!" Akemi groaned.

'What kind of girly girl is Homura-chan mixed up with?'

Homura ran screaming out of the mansion. Akemi barely recognized her under all the make up, freakish heart shaped hair do and the huge pink monstrosity that might pass for a dress. Yumi rubbed her forehead.

" How many times do I have to tell them not to start untill I arrive?" She pulled a long red scraf out of her school and bag and threw it like a lasso towards Homura, catching her neatly around the elbows.

" I'm not going back in there!" Homura shouted as Yumi reeled her in.

" Relax Homura-san, they are not professionals like I am. Now come on." The shopper pulled the still struggling Homura back into the mansion with Akemi following. The Mansion was, fortunately for Akemi, not entirely pink. It actually reminded her of the style of Feudeal Era mansions. Akem stayed close to Yumi in case she got lost. Eventually Yumi arrived at a large theather-like room.

" Now let's make you gorgeous Homura-san!" She told Akemit to wait and pulled the pigtailed girl backstage. Akemi wait a few minutes and the curtian rose, revealing a yellow petite coat wearing Homura with french braided hair. Yumi made a face.

" Too yellow, too big and I bet too uncomfortable right?" Homura nodded because her corset didn't allow her enough air to speak.The curtain fell again then rose. This time Homura was wearing a strapless, backless black dress that showed a generous amount of cleavage and came several inches above her knees. Her face covered with all manner of make up. Homura was so embrassased her whole face was as red as her hair. " No. Too skimpy and far too much make up Let's try again." Homura's nodded rapidly. The curtain fell and rose again. Homura was dressed in a white blouse and baggy red pants, while her hair with in a ponytail with two strands forming a loop around her ears, no make up " No. Too Kikyoish."

" Whose Kikyo?" Homura asked. Akemi was about to speak up when Yumi cut her off.

" Not important. Let's try again." Another curtain cycle. Homura was dressed like a mime! Complete with face make up. Akemi fell out of her step laughing.

" How'd that get in there?" Yumi wondered aloud.

'This is getting ridiculas.' Ren thought from his hiding place. He jumped out of the shadows and onto the stage.

" I think you've had enough fun Tsuisko. I know you've already picked out the right outfit, so stop torturing Homura-hime." Yumi flashed Ren a look then looked like she had been struck by inspiration.

" A ninja and his princess, That's it!" The curtain fell again. Ren took a step next to Akemi.

" Tsuisko likes to have a little fun with her projects. Now's she's serious." The next time the the curtain rose Akemi gasped. Her friend had always worn boyish clothes but now that she was dressed like lady she saw how feminine her friend really was.

Homura was clad in a red silk kimono with a small pink obi. Her hair was out of it's normal pigtail and and brushed straight so it fell just back her shoulders.Her lips had rogue on them and her eyes had eye shadow appllied to them like her father's cursed form. Instead of geta like Akemi was expecting Homura wore red silk slippers. She was blushing slightly but it made her look even cuter. Akemi cautiously approached the pretty girl that had been her fellow tomboy.

" Houmra? Are you in there?" The blush vanished and was replace by a frown

" Akemi, as soon as this date is over, I'm washing this gunk off my face, changing into my training gi and throwing you around the dojo untill I stop feeling girly." Homura declared in a tone that was in no way feminine. Akemi gave a sigh of relief.

" I look forward to it." Ren stood up and applauded.

" Beautiful. You've outdone yourself Tsuisko." Yumi bowed.

" I don't deserve much credit, I had a lot to work with. Now, Akemi was it? If you ever need to look special for a guy, my door is always open." She snapped her fingers again appeared at her side.

" Escort the princess back to her castle." The ninja grabbed Homura and dissapeared in a poof of smoke.

" Who are those guys?" Akemi asked.

" Ninja whose family has served mine for generations." Yumi replied.

" Like Ren?"  
" No, they're much better." The ninja replied. " Ninjutsu is their whole life, compared to them all I know are parlor tricks. My Otu taught me the Ninja Arts just to help with my Oka's style of fighting." It was then Akemi realized she didn't know much about Ren.

" Who are your parents?"

" The Kunoji of course." Ren reached behind his back and pulled out a fresh Okonomiyaki. " Ninja arts come in handy but I'm no professional." Akemi dug into the pancake hungerily.

" Good enough for me."

Homura reappeared in the Anything Goes Dojo, the ninja bowed to her then vanished from sight. The door to the dojo slid open and Ranma walked in. He looked at Homura and raised an eyebrow.

" Who are you?" Homura flushed with anger.  
" It's me!" Ranma laughed nervously.

" Sorry Homura, you looked so girly, I didn't recognize you." This time Homura turned red from embarassment. Nana stuck her head in, smiling impishly.

" She has a date tonight."

" Shut it Nana!" Too late, the pigtailed girl could already see the barely contained anger in her Otou's aura.

" Who is it?" The temperature of the room dropped several degrees.

" It's nothing serious Otou-sensei, I just lost to Ebisu and now I have to pay for it."

" But that was so long ago!"

" I know, but not long enough for anyone to forget. Besides I have to fullfil by promise." Ranma slumped.

" Alright. But if he hurts you..."

" Otou-sensei! He's not my boyfriend nor will he ever be. You don't need to threathen him." Nana had both hands clapped her mouth in a poor atempt to hide her laughter. " You seem to be having fun, did you tell anyone else?"

" Oh no. No one. Oh wait a minute." The impish smile returned. " I told Soun-ojiisan!" A chill wind blew through the dojo.

" You didn't." Homura claimed, hoping against hope her sister was kidding.

" I did. In fact he should be here any..." Loud crying was heard and the dojo doors burst open to reveal the one and only Soun Tendo in his crying his eyes out glory. He scopped Homura into a tight hug and cried even louder.

" My little girl is going on her first date! Growing up before my eyes and I still don't even know her yet! It seemed like it was only yesterday I teaching her to always go for the crouch when fighting boys and now she's all dressed up and dating one!" Nana couldn't hold it in any more and laughed so hard she started clutching her sides. Homura pushed away her grandfather and held him at arm's length untill Tofu and Kasumi came and carried him off.

" I feel like crying myself." Mizu said as she walked in. " The Queen of Tomboys all dolled up and dating."

" It's a one time thing." Homura insisted. Mizu gave Homura a once over.

" Yumi finally caught you, she did a good job."

" If you say so."

" Just one more thing."Mizu reached into her pocket and pulled out a flask of goldish liquid and sprayed some on Homura. " Perfect."

" I don't recall having a bug problem." Homura coughed.

" It's perfume! I bought it incase Yumi forgot."

Things were not quite as chaotic at the Cate Cafe, mostly because not many knew of Ebisu's date. Despite reassurance from Mei, Ebisu still got shivers when he thought about telling Cologne.

" I'm leaving, I want to get this over with." The young gravity bender was wearing a pair of chinese pants and shirt that he found in the resturant's storage.

" Not yet, one final touch." Ichiro grabbed flask of goldish liquid and sprayed his brother with it. Ebisu coughed and fanned his face. " It's cologne, feel free to laugh."

" Anyone who laughs at the Old Ghoul never laughs again." Ebisu muttered.

" She's not all knowing, even if she looks like it."

" I'll take your word for it. Where'd you get that stuff anyway?"

" My parents had a few and so I borrowed this one." Ichiro sat Ebisu down then sat across from hm. " Before you go, there are some things you should know."

" About dating? I can handle a date."

" There wasn't a single female at the temple and I doubt you had a real date when you were a yakuza so listen." So began a lengthy disscussion on dating eitiqutte.

" Where'd you learn all this?" Ebisu asked to stop the flow, Ichiro raised an eyebrow.

" All my friends are girls how do you think?"

" Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer, son in law." Ebisu froze, and slowly turned around. The glare on the amazon matriarch's face made her look more intimidating then her prune on a stick apperance allowed. " When were you going to tell me about this date?"

" Ichiro said you weren't all knowing!" He shouted and pointed an accusing finger at his brother.

" That's why you did this?" It took a lot to make Ebisu nervous, even more to make him scared, but to make him wet himself and pray you had to be an arch demon from the deepest region of hell, or a glaring Cologne.

" NO! Ichiro sprayed me with cologne and said I could laugh, you know because your name is Cologne when said in japanese and the name belonging to a beauty product, it was a pun and funny and I was afarid you would kill me for laughing at your name and Ichiro said you wouldn't know because you weren't all knowing!" Ichrio sighed and pulled his habit hood over his face, like he always did when his older brother embarassed him.

" Then why are you going on a date with Homura?" Cologne repeated.

" I beat her several months ago and Homura said she would date anyone who beat her and and since I beat her she had to go on a date with me but it wasn't a formal challenge so no one realized untill recently but then rumors spread and her honor was compromised and so I was asked by Homura's friend to help her bby going on date with her so she would have fulffiled her promise."

" Which friend?"

" Michiko."

"Why did she ask you to do this?"  
" Because she didn't like seeing Homura miserable." There was a pregnat pause as Cologne processed this information.

"Very well. You may go on this date." Ebisu bowed.

" Thank you Elder." Ebisu left the Cat Cafe and headed toward the Anything Goes Dojo.

" Keep an eye on him Ichiro." Cologne ordered and pogoed away.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" So this is where you've been Aki-kun." Michiko said snidely, her fellow alchemist's clothes were died red and there was also red on his face and hands. " When your sister said you where busy I thought you were setting in place some brillant plan to counter my latest move." Akira shook hs head.

" You give me too much credit Mi-chan. I was just feeling a little _frustrated._ It's been so long since the last time." He walked towards Michiko who back off waving a hand in front of her face.

" You smell awfull! Just how much liquid did you get on you?"

" More is more fun." Akira replied.

" I believe the phrase is 'more is less'." Akira shook his head again.

" Not in this case." Michiko sighed.

" Are you feeling better now?" Akira smiled widely as he nodded.

" Oh yes! Now I just need a bath." Akira clapped his hands together and glowed. When the light died down he was clean. Michiko looked out over the field.

"Huh. Not as much as usual." Akira shrugged.

" I didn't have much time, it's about time to continue our game." Michiko nodded.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ebisu walked to the Anything Goes Dojo, subconsiously wiping sweat off his brow.

' Why am I nervous? I wasn't this nervous on my first heist. I wasn't nervous at all when the communists came to take over the temple. I was outnumbered ten to one and they had guns! But I beat them all and didn't break a sweat! Why does this date make me nervous?.!...I wonder if Homura dressed up? She was so pretty already..STOP! I'm not going to finish that thought. Mei is gorgeous and I'm commited to her.' When he looked up he realized he was already at the Anythiing Goes Dojo. The gravity bender sighed 'Now or never.' He pushed open the gates and was greeted by the three men of the Dojo waiting for him in the courtyard. He smirked at their glares.

" The Otou the Oji I understand, but why you Keisou? Jealousy maybe?" Keisou blushed.  
" NO! I just want to kill you. I need a reason now so no one thinks I'm turning evil." At the neko shrine Kagome sneezed.

" Listen very carefully Ebisu." Ranma growled. " If you make Homura cry or hurt her in **any** way you will face the full wrath of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. First you be force fed my wife's cooking for a week, then I will castrate you with a rusty knife, then I will beat you within an inch of your life and then burn you the rest of the way." Ebisu yawned.

"Oh sorry. Please remember Saotome-san, I did not fight Homura in order to get a date with her and I'm only doing so now so she can fulfill her promise." Soun went giant demon head.

" ARE YOU SAYING MY GRAND DAUGHTER ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" Ebisu sweatdropped.

" Not at all, she is quite a catch. But I'm already married." Soun's head deflated and he started crying.

" So young and already learned loyalty to one's spouse! Not at all like Ranma!"

" HEY! It's not my fault! Pop was the one who set me up with all those girls!" Ebisu's sweatdrop got bigger.

The front door opened and Homura walked out.

" All right let's get this over with." Ebisu's breathe caught in his throat.

' She's _beautifull_.' Keisou flicked his forehead. " Ow!"

" A little distracted are you?" The hanyou teased. Ebisu blushed.

" Shut up!" Homura grabbed his hand.

" We can't have a date if you two fight all night. Come on!" The kimono clad girl pulled her date outside the dojo.

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o

Akira and Michiko met at the Neko shrine. Akira had a chess board set out on a table, many pieces were on the board in various postions. Black had more pawns but but White had more higher ranking pieces.

" These are rather unfair odds." Akira commented as he looked over his black pieces. " It'll be too easy."

" You were never good at bluffing." Michiko said. Akira arched an eyebrow.

" How do you know it's a bluff?" Michiko shook her head and smiled.

" Let the game begin." She declared.

" May the best player win." Akira said. They shook hands and hunched over the board.

Homura aburtly stopped outside the dojo.

" Where are we going?" Ebisu was silent, his cheeks tinged pink. " Ebisu!" The lizard boy shook his head.

" Yeah?"

" Where are we going?"

" Oh, Ichiro told me a standard date was dinner and a movie." Homura smirked.

" You needed your little brother to tell you that?"

" I was raised by warrior monks, they don't teach this stuff."

" What about your parents?"

" Only Kami knows where my Otou is and my Oka didn't care about me." Homura looked away.

" I'm sorry."

" Don't worry about it. If I hadn't gone to the temple, I wouldn't have learned to do this!" He pointed his palm at the ground and his hand glowed faintly. A small piece of land shook then broke free of the ground. a square piece of rock hung in the air before twisting and bending on itself untill it formed a throne.

" Since I don't have a car this will have to do."

" There's only room for one person."

" There's only one princess here." Homura frowned.

" Why is everyone calling me a princess?" Ebisu look intently at his date.

" You're as beautful as one." Homura blushed despite herself.

" IIIf Mei heard you say that."

" She'd agree, come." Homura let Ebisu help her onto the Throne and Ebisu leviated it to their destination.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" I'll make the first move."

Michiko's rook took two of Akira's pawns.

Once they got to the theather, Ebisu took his Homura's hand and helped her off her throne. The man at the ticekt conter gave them tickets.

" Someone else paid for these and told me to give them to you." The pair shrugged and went inside. They went to get snacks at the concession stand. Ahead of them in line was a dark haired boy and a red haired girl, both in semi-formal date like clothing. The pair got their drinks and turned sharply, right into Homura. Homura yelped as the cold soda soaked her kimono.

" I'm so sorry!" The red haired girl apologized profusely and tried to wipe off the soda but only spread it.

" You're spreading it around! Let me do it." Another girl this one with long purple hair approached and pulled out a nabkin that had some kind of design on it but Homura didn't know what to make of it. A few swipes and the soda was gone entirely.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Akira moved his bishop to capture a pawn, Michiko retaliated by using her rook to capture one of his pawns.

" We seem to be negatating each other." Michiko thought aloud, Akira nodded in agreement.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Homura and Ebisu got their snacks and made it without incident untill they reached the movie. There weren't any seats next to each other avaiable. The pair turned to leave when a familar voice filled the room.

" Move Knaves!" Homura spun around.

" Kuno?" But the kendoist was nowhere, what she found instead was two seats next to each other right in front of the rail. The couple sat down in their seats and waited for the movie to start. They both reached for popcorn causing their hands to brush. Both blushed and pulled away.

o0o0o0o0o0

Akira moved several pawns to block the advance of his oppoent, but Michiko's pawn cleared a path toward so that her other pieces could strike the rest of his resistance.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" How could you date my best friend?" One of the female actors accused the male lead.

" It wasn't a real date! I got went out with her so she wouldn't feel miserable about lossing her title!"

" You kissed her!"

" That was an acident!"

" You were such a wonderful husband:Caring, and loyal but now I see you're just a two faced creep!"

The movie was thus far making Ebisu uneasy. It parreled his situtaion exactly.

' Except for the kissing part. I'll make sure that doesn't happen.' His eyes drifted to Homura's lips.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Akira's knight captured one of Michiko's bishops.

" That was quite a blow to your stragey."

" Hmm, I'll get by." She moved a pawn closer to Akira's side of the board. " Your turn."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The movie ended with the male lead lossing his wife,his girlfriend and his life by the hands of the Wife's grandmother. The hair on the back of Ebisu's neck stood on end and he shivered.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Akira captured one of Michiko's knights with his queen, this put him in postion to strike her King.

" Check." He declared.

" Wow, great move."

" Thank you."

oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Ebisu left the Rommance movie as if it had been a horror film.

" Are you alright?" Homura asked. Ebisu continued starring blankly at the wall. Homura grasp his face and and shook it. The Gravity Bender felt warmth flow into his face." Ebisu!"

" Oh I'm fine."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Michiko sacrificed a pawn to save her King but Akira's Queen was still a threat.

" I would seem I have you on the run." Michiko meet Akira's taunt.

" Maybe I'm leading you into a trap?"

" Maybe your bluffing."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The poor resturant valle didn't know what to do when Homura and Ebisu rode in on a rock throne.

" Don't worry I'll park it." Ebisu levitated the throne onto the Resturant's roof. Hand in hand they entered the resturant.

' It's only to fool the gossipers.' Both told themselves despite the pleasant feeling the other's hand gave them.

" Table for two please." Ebisu told the rececptionist. He was a man with dark brown hair, too casually dressed to be a receptionist. " I made a reservation for seven."

" We don't have a reservation from you, tough luck!" The receptionist told them.

'This guy is so rude! He reminds me of Keisou.' Homura and Ebisu thought angerily.

" Are you on your first date?" A woman asked. She was a head taller then Homura, had long purple hair and and wore a blue evening gown. Her companion and perhaps lover had black hair,was a little taller then the woman and wore a suit.

" Yes." Homura replied.

" Ahh. Young love." The woman sighed. Homura and Ebisu blushed. " You can have our table, ok dear?" The man nodded.

" Oh alright this way." The receptionist lead Homura and Ebisu to a table in the middle of the dining room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Michiko moved her Bishop and Rook to protect her King from Akira's Queen.

" Maybe you should listen to me more often. You're going to have to do better then that, Aki-kun."

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ebisu and Homura sat at their table and began looking at the menu. A man with long brown hair in a ponytail approached them with their noticing.

" Hello I will be your waiter this evening. Your meal will be paid for by someone who wished to remain annyomous."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Michiko's knight moved to capture the pawn that had almost gotten through her defenses. Akira cursed silently.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0

" What are you going to have?" Ebisu asked.  
" I was thinking Kakuni. You?"

" Lobster."

" Kaukni and Lobster, very good. I will be back with your food as soon as possible." The waiter walked away.

" Ebisu?"  
" Yes?"  
" What was life like at the Temple?"  
" It was hard work. A lot of training and a lot of chores. But everyone is so kind and friendly, it's like I had a lot of uncles." Ebisu eyes gained a far off look to them. "The food was pretty good too. But the best part was the sincerity of everyone there and the village below. I never had to wonder if they meant it when they said 'Good luck with your training.' or if they were telling me the truth when I asked them if they had any food to spare."  
" Sounds like a wonderful place."

" It is."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Michiko's rook tried to sneak around Akira's defenses

" Were any of those 'uncles' more like a father?" Ebisu suddenly had a pencil end thrust at this face like a microphone while a pair of blue eyes stared at him.

" Hito. What are you doing here?"

" It is my duty as the school reporter to get the secret life of Ebisu The Gravity Bender!"

" Hoshi-sensei." Ebisu muttered.

" What was that?"

" Hoshi-sensei." Ebisu muttered again. ' I'm starting to feel things for Homura but I'm already commited to Mei. I don't know where these feelings came but they won't go away.'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Akira's rook took Michiko's rook.

" Didn't see my knight did you?"

o0o0o0o0o0o

" Who is Hoshi-sensei?"  
" Oh, he's the monk who did the bulk of my training."  
" I bet you miss him a lot."  
" Yeah I do."

The ponytail waiter arrived with the food.

" Here is your food. Enjoy."

" Ebisu likes Lobster." Hito said to himself as he wrote it down.

" Go home Hito." Homura ordered as he started eating.

" Say cheese!" Homura turned to tell him again but was blinded by the flash of a camera. " This is a front cover worthy picture."  
" Damn it Hito!" Homura rose to strike him but tripped because of her kimono and went down. Or would have if Ebisu hadn't rushed to catch her and put her back on her feet. He had done it on instinct without thinking how close their bodies and faces would be. They locked eyes became and intoxicated with each other's scent and then

There was another flash, but the pair didn't even notice.

" Hello!" Hito call broke the trance and they seperated and faced opposite directions, both blushing brightly. Hito took another picture.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Michiko rook took Akira's bishop.

" At this rate I'll have you in checkmate in no time."

o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Ebisu and Homura finished their meal in silence, too embarassed to even look at each other. Music began playing and couples started trickling to the dance floor.

" Wanna dance?" Homura asked, Ebisu looks up surprised. " I I mean...for the Gossipers."

" Sure!..For the the Gossipers I mean." Ebisu rose and took Homura's hand and they walked to the dance floor. By some strange chance, a slow song started up as soon as they started dancing. Blushing furiously, Homura put her hands on Ebisu's shoulders and he put his hands on her waist.

o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Michiko's many pieces had Akira's small force surrounded in a corner of the board. The female alchemist had a smug smirk plastered on her face.

" What will you do now Aki-kun? I have quite the advantage." The male alchemist wagged his finger disaprovingly.

" Pride before fall, my dear."

o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0

As the song continued a strange feeling overcame Homura and Ebisu. He moved his arms to encircle her entirely and hold her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. The two of them swaying together in the soothing music, breathing in the other and holding each other more lovingly as a result.

o0o0o0o0oo0

Michiko fingered her knight.

" Now for the coupe de grace."

o0o0o0o0o0

Homura heard someone call her and she lifted her head, seconds later someone bumbed into her pushing her into Ebisu and making them stumble. Their eyes locked once more and their lips soon followed. A gentle warmth spread through both of them as the kiss continued. Homura's hands moved to stroke Ebisu's hair. Ebisu's stroked her back. When at long last the kiss broke, Homura returned to nuzzling Ebisu's chest, a loving smile on her lips. Ebisu rested his head against Homura's the same smile gracing his face.

o0o0o0o0ooo0

With a dramatic gesture Michiko took her knight and knocked Akira's King of the board with it. Then with a resounding thud slammed her Knight into the King's place.

" Checkmate."


	18. The Game Continues

New Nermia Wrecking Crew Chapter 18 The Game Continues

Akira sighed and slumped over the board.

" Alright you win this time." He admitted. " But the war is far from over." He and Michiko picked up each of their pieces and put them back in the game box with the board.

" We can play a thousand times if you like, but I will always win." Michiko smirked over the table at Akira, still she extended her hand in goodsportsmanship and Akira shook it. " You haven't been holding back because of certain factors are you?" Akira arched an eyebrow.

" Certain factors?" He asked.

" Your sister, your father, and your mother." Michiko listed them all on her fingers.

" It is a little different I'll admit, to play here in my oka's shrine. But she had a choice and allowed us to play here. Everywhere we play, the inhabitants have had a choice and they always choose to play our game. Akemi will have a choice too. If she decides to play with us, who am I to refuse her?" Michiko chuckled.

" The fact that she doesn't know what your really asking or that you're even asking at all, doesn't burden you?" She asked. Akira answered with bemused smile.

" Not at all. It's not my fault if she's not paying attention. One would think she would after growing up with stories of Naraku." Michiko nodded.

" Yes one would think."

Akira walked Michiko to the Shrine's entrance where Kagome was sweeping away leaves. Michiko bowed to the older hanyou.

" Thank you letting me come and play Mrs.Higurashi." Kagome smiled.

" Don't mention it. Who won?"

" I did. Akira is a worthy opponent but I still won." Michiko glanced over at Akira.

" Oka-san would you like to play with us sometime?" The male alchemist asked. Kagome smiled.

" Of course, I'd love to play with you. Would it be chess?" Akira struggled to keep the smirk off his face while Michiko bit her lip to keep from laughing.

" Yes it would be chess." He said at last. " In a matter of speaking." He added quietly. He and Michiko walked down the shrine steps to entrance of the shrine.

" Goodnight Michiko, we will have to play again sometime soon."

" Yes very soon." Michiko was soon gone from sight and Akira headed back up the stairs. A certain smile on his face. He walked to Akemi's room just in time to see a purple haired girl wearing semi-formal date clothing entering through the window.

" Hello Akemi." The girl looked up startled.

" Akira!" The momment of surprise caught her precious balance and she fell backwards and onto the ground, her whig falling off in the process. Akira chuckled silently and leaned out the windouw.

" You know they say cats land on their feet, but you're only part cat." Akemi glared up at her brother.

" Shut up!" Akira left and Akemi looked down at her now grass stained and wrinkled clothes. ' Yumi's going to be mad.'

" That wasn't nice you know!" Kiraia had came out from her bed under Akemi's to scold Akira. Akira raised his chin

" I just saw someone comming through the window. It could've been a burglar." Kiraia sighed and shook her head.

Anything Goes Dojo

Keisou, dressed in a suit, jumped through the upstairs window carrying Nana, wearing a gown. The latter blushing slightly. 'Dressed like this, it's like _we_ went on a date.' She thought and giggled.

" Do think you see anyone saw us?" The hanyou asked the younger Saotome. Nana snapped out of her daze and shook her head. " Good. I'd hate to think of the rumors this could make." Kesiou put her back on her feet.

" Yeah...they love gossip." Nana replied while starring at Keisou.

(Cue Shojo bubble background)

Keisou stared down at Nana with a roguish gleam in his eyes. " Why don't we give something to gossip about?" He asked. His teeth gleaming with a bing! Nana looked down as her blush spread.

" We shouldn't. Homura likes you and you like her." Keisou cubbed Nana's chin and raised it so they were eye-to-eye.

" A macho tomboy like Homura isn't worth the pain or the troube." He told her. " A smart pretty girl like you is more my type."

" Keisou." She breathed dreamily.

" Nana." He replied lovingly. He bent down while she went on her tiptoes. " Nana." Nana closed her eyes for the kiss. "Nana!" Nana were shaken out of her daydream by Keisou's shout. " Are you ok?" Nana blushed heavier and turned around.

" Oh yes. I'm fine."

" Ok, well goodnight." Keisou left for his room. Nana started till he was gone.

Kuro was waiting for Keisou in his room. A scowl on his face.

" Did you have fun tonight?" Keisou smirked as he undressed.

" Yeah it was a lot fun to see Ebisu make a fool of himself like that."

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

"Excuse me!" A voice shattered the bubble of bliss surounding Ebisu and Homura. They turned toward the voice sleepy eyed, it was the manager of the resturant. "I'd hate to interupt but we're closing and we need you to leave." Homura's eyes widened.

" It's that late already!" The manager nodded. " My parents are going to kill me!" She untangled herself from Ebisu and tired to run, again forgetting that she was wearing a kimono. Luckily Ebisu caught her again, their eyes locked.

" And here we go." The manager muttered as Homura and Ebisu shared another kiss. He pulled out a blow horn and set it off. The couple jumped apart and hit the ceiling. " Sorry." They laughed nervously while the manager walked away.

" You know...If you're really in a hurry...I could just...carry you." Ebisu suggested, his face flaming red. Homura turned a similar shade and nodded

" Well... if it's the fastest way...then I guess I have no choice." Ebisu scopped her up into his arms and ran out. Homura wrapped her arms around his neck. ' It's just so I don't fall.' she rationalized.

' Then why are you snuggling so close to him?' a voice in her mind asked. Homura pretended she didn't hear it. The clouds above started to darken but the couple did not notice. A passing jogger shouted

" It looks like it's going to rain, better hurry home." Before passing them. Now the couple noticed the clouds and Ebisu used his gravity powers to make himself faster and they reached the Anything Goes Dojo just before the rain started. Akane and Ranma were waiting for them, neither of them looked happy. Ebisu put Homura back on her feet and waited for the real storm.

" A little late are we?" asked the Grand Master of Anything Goes.

" Sorry sir, we lost teack of time." Ebisu said.

" What could have been so distracting?" Asked the Assitant Master.

" We were just dancing at the resturant." Homura replied

" I didn't think you liked dancing." Akane said coolly.

" It wasn't as bad as I thought!" Homura snapped.

" I should go, It's clear that I'm not wanted." Ebisu started to the open door, Michiko closed the door from the inside.

" It wouldn't be hostpital to let him go out in the rain."

" How'd you get here?" Ranma's eye twitched. Michiko just smiled at him.

" A good host would let him stay till the rain stopped." The rain stopped abrubtly, the clouds cleared and the sun shined bright.

" Well I suppose that would be now." Akira popped up behind Ranma. The Grand Master of Anything Goes had long given up being surprised by anything and merely nodded. Ebisu share one final look with Homura and walked out.

" So did he try to kiss you?" Akane asked eagerly, all traces of her angry parent demeanor gone.

" Oka-san!"

" Of course he tried to kiss, did you let him?"

"OKA-SAN!"

" Leave her alone Oka-san." Nana said. Homura sighed in relief, but then Nara smirked. " You know such juicy details are reserved for sisters."

Homura growled and marched up to her room, Nana following. " Do you enjoy the kiss?"

" I'm not listening!"

" I'll take that as a yes." Homura slamed her door. Akemi came up. She was slightly winded and wearing her fighting kimono again.

" Homura will be out in a minute, she's degirlifting herself." Nana explained. Homura came out in a few minutes. Her face was cleared of make-up, her hair was back in it's pigtail, and she wore a training gi.

" Akemi, dojo. Now." Akemi smiled.

" Right away." The dojo was soon filled with the sounds of two girls pounding and throwing each other around.

The next morning Ebisu joined Homura and Nana as they went to school and he talked with Homura all the way there. He didn't even seem to notice when Mei clutched his hand painfully tight.

" You too seem awfully familar today." Akira remarked. Homura and Ebisu blushed despite themselves, Mei squezed his hand harder.

" There's nothing wrong with us talking!" Homura snapped. Akira's face scrunched up in confusion.

" Did I say there was?" He asked. " I was just surprised, after all you too didn't have much to say to each other before last night." Michiko saw the martial artists' discomfort and scowled at Akira.

" Not all dates end in a relationship. They merely got to know each other." Akira nodded in agreement.

" Yes I bet they even got to know where each other's ticklish spots are." Akemi swatted him and he clutched his head.

" Don't listen to him. He just opens his mouth to change feet."

" Well I agree with him." Keisou said. " I've never seen Ebisu so chatty before."

" You don't know anything about me!" Ebisu shouted. Keisou frowned.

" I knew you before you knew how to punch."

" Uh, guys." Ichiro interjected. " We need to get moving." The bells rang as if in agreement with Ichiro.

In Science Class Mokro was treated to an usual surprise. Homura Saotome was not sleeping durring his lecture. However it was a moot point because she simply started out the window instead with a dreamy look on her face.

' I've never seen her so...happy.' he thought. ' It couldn't be a boy. This is Homura Saotome after all.'

Ebisu was also 'chatty' at the end of the school day as well, he even said he was going to practice in the Anything Goes Dojo. He continued comming for several days. Homura seemed happy on all accounts.

The heir of Anything Goes even hummed as she did her homework that night.

" Thinking about Ebisu?" Homura jumped and spun around to the smiling Akira. " You seem pretty happy."

" I was just happy about merging the techniques of the School of Gravity Fist with Anything Goes. "Akira looked out the window.

" You hear that Ebisu? She only wants you for your techniques."

" No I don't!" Homura blushed realizing how that couild be taken. " I don't want Ebisu at all!"

" If you say so." Akira clapped his hands and vanished. Homura went back to her homework.

'Methinks the madien doth protest too much.' Laughter followed.

Days later a pigtailed girl stood in a park at dusk. a frowned was settled on her face. ' Where is he?' She sensed someone behind her but smiled and didn't turn around. Hands covered her eyes and made her smile more.

" Guess who?"

" A very late gravity bender." Ebisu's arms descened to Homura's waist.

" Sorry, I had trouble getting away." Homura turned around and nuzzled Ebisu's chest, then suddenly stopped.

" Do you really feel okay about this?" She felt Ebisu tense around her.

" Not really. I do feel gulity about this but I can't stop thinking about you. Momments like these are the happiest times for me."

" If it's alright with you, it's alright with me." Homura reutnred to nuzzling. The two were so focused on each other they didn't see a flash of light nearby.

Homura returned home happy only to be cornered by Akira.

" You seem to practicing something other then Gravity Fist and Anything Goes." Homura passed by him.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Akira smiled twisted into a smirk.

" Really?" He held up a video camera. " In here it looks like you were practicing something like like grappling." Homura looked and gasped. It was her and Ebisu in one of their more 'passionate' momments. She lunged for it.

" Give me that!" She shouted and twisted the camera out of Akira's grasp

" You could have just _told_ me you wanted a copy of the sparring session." Akira said. He pulled several more tapes out of his pockets. " I have plenty to go around." Homura started in fear at the tapes in his hand.

" How many?" Akira smiled

" Oh plenty. One for Ranma-sensei, Akane-Sensei, Colgone-obba, Mei-chan, Ichiro-kun, Nana-chan and really anyone else that wants one." Homura banished her fear and glared at him.

" You can't tell anyone!" Akira raised his hands defensively.

" Well I don't think Mei or Colgone or anyone needs to know about your training. But I DO think you could better spend your time training with Keisou's sensei then Ebisu."

" You know who it is?" Homura asked not as afarid anymore.

" Oh yes. Who and where. If you go train with her I don't think there will be any reason to tell anyone about your training with Ebisu. However if you don't I'm afaird I'll have to put a stop to these practice sessions. For your own good of course." Akira smiled at Homura's growing anger.

" My own good?" Homura snarled.

" Well of course. If you want to get stronger, stronger then Keisou, you'll have to give up training with Ebisu." Akira extended his hand.

" Do we have a deal?" Homura stood umoving, looking at the hand.

' You don't need the training, keep Ebisu! You can learn his style and use it to make you stronger' Urged a voice in her head. 'Do NOT take his hand.'

A thought raced through her head of Ebisu lossing to Keisou's mazoku powers, then all the times Keisou beat her and humilated her since he came back from training. All these thoughts were transformed into anger and the anger became a fire that burned away all thoughts of Ebisu. Homura eagerly grabbed Akira's hand and the alchemist's smirk grew wider.

" Excellent." Akira glowed and Homura felt as if something tore her from her feet, tossed her through empty space before dropping her on the ground. " Welcome to Genkai's Temple. Genkai lives up those steps." Akira clapped his together. " See you in a few months." Then he vanished.

Homura ran up the stairs to the temple. At it's submit she shouted " Genkai! I have come to seek your training!" A creature with red hair and a horn floated out of the temple and stared at her.

" Hey Sensei! It be a lassie!" A short mummy-like woman with pale pink hair steped out of the temple. Five men followed her out. She glared at Homura..

" I picked my heir decades ago! I'm not taking any more students!" She shouted.

" What about Keisou? You took him!" Homura shouted back

" That was because he was my heir's son. Go home girl."Genkai turned her back dismissively but Homura would not be detered.

" NO! I need your training to beat Keisou!" Genkai paused

" Really? And why do you want to beat Keisou?"

" He's such an irriating, arrogant bastard! Ever since he came back, he's been rubbing his new power in my face! Every day! I have to put him in his place!" Genkai's eyes gained a sly glint and she turned around.

" Really? Well if you promise to to do everything I say without question then I suppose I will train you." Homura's face brightened like a light bulb ." But first you must sign this." Genkai pulled out a document. " To remind you that you DID argree to do what I command." Rinku looked over Genkai's shoulder.

" Sensei, isn't that the same document you made Keisou sign?"

" Hush Rinku!" Genkai ordered.

" Yeah it looks just like it ." The other five stooges made frantic 'stop it' gestures. " Including the part about marrmphh!" Chuu covered his mouth and dragged him away.

" What did he say?" Homura asked. Everyone stuttered and look at the sky, except Rinku who was still struggling against Chuu.

" Marred!" Touya shouted at last.. " You can't complain if you are marred in the course of Sensei's training."

" Training is much more important then apperance, no problem there." Homura signed the document. Genkai laughed manaically in her head but remained composed on the outside.

" The first step to your training will be..." Homura hung on her very word, eager to start her new training. " The drawing of lots." Genkai's courtyard now sported a Homura shaped hole.

" WHAT?"

"The drawing of lots." Genkai repeated.

" But why..." Genkai pointed at the document. " Oh right."

" Jin, get the bowl!" The genki wind master floated away.

Jin returned with the bowl and handed it to Genkai.

" Now pick." Homura reached into the bowl, feeling a strangle tingling as she did so. She unfolded the lot and pulled out a red strip of paper. ' Wonderful, she has plenty of spirit energy.'The old psychic thought. 'But doesn't know how to use it, however she does seem to have good control over ki.'

" First off I'll need to teach you how to use spirit energy. Come with me." Genkai lead Homura further into the Temple and sat down in the center. " You do know how to meditate right?" Homura nodded. " Good. Do so.'" Homura sat down, assumed a meditative position. One hand over the other, thumbs together, in her lap. Then she did a head stand in that position. Genkai smiled inside. 'This will be MUCH easier then Dimwit 1 and 2.'

The six stooges slipped in to watch.Rinku was startled when he saw Homura meditating in a headstand.

" How's she do that?" He asked. Chuu whacked him.

" Quiet."

Jin fliped himself over in mid air and landed on his horn.

" I can do it too!" He said triumphantly. Touya sweatdropped.

" Homura. I want you to picture a light in your mind." Genkai instructed ."Make it as bright as you can." Homura concentrated on what her new teacher commanded. Instead of just the black void she usually invisoned, she pictured a light within it. It was a red-gold light. "Now hold your hands as if you were holding a ball and picture that light appearing in your hands." Homura did so and soon felt a warmth between her palms. She increased her focus and the warmth increased as well. " Keep it up."

" Let's go boys." Homura eyes snapped open.

" What?" This cause her to lose her balance and fall. The speck of spirit energy between her palms vanished.

Genkai growled. " Now you have to start over. Your hands better be full by morning!" Genkai and her stooges left and the door slamed shut.

'Well I wanted Keisou's strength.' Homura thought while getting back into position. ' Now I have to work for it.'

A lovely girl with long blonde hair in a red dress sat at a chess board. It was not at all set up right:Two queens and only one king, a multitude of pawns, and very few pieces in between. But that could have been because she and her purple haired companion had been playing for quite a while. Something a good deal more difficult to explain was the apperance of the chess pieces; they didn't look like chess pieces.

" Soon my Queen will be ready to take the King." The purple haired boy gestures to one of the queens. It was surrounded by a bishop and six pawns. "How is yours comming?" He asked his companion.

" My Queen is already set up." The blonde said. Her hair was unusual, as there was stripe within her golden locks that was solid purple. She pointed a gloved hand at the board. " See? My Queen is closer." The boy waggled his finger and tsk tsked.

" But sister dearest, you know a Queen could move from one end of the board to the other in a single move." His sister countered with her own finger waggle.

" Yes I know brother dearest, but such moves are sure to attract the attention of others. It's only a move of desperation."

" Desperate a move it may be, but if it works, then it won't matter if the move catches someone's attention." He made a florusih with his hair as if this were odvious. An unusual feature about his hair was there was a strip of golden blonde within the purple.

" _If_ it works." The blond reminded him.

If one could take the surprise and panic Ranma and Akane felt when they realized Homura had vanished and use it on the bell and hammer carnival game, the force would be great enough for the bell to escape the Earth's gravity and punch a hole in the moon.

" POPS!" Ranma roared, his battle aura flaring enough to shake the building. " I'M GONNA KILL THAT PANDA!" Akane pulled out a mallet the size of a car.

" NOT IF I GET TO HIM FIRST!" The couple ran onto the streets like a pair of juggernaunts. Nana and the Urameshi meet for breakfast, Keiko cooking.

" Nana." Keisou said.

" Yes Keisou?" Nana asked dreamily.

" Where did Ranma-sensei and Akane-sensei go?" Gloom settled around Nana.

" Oh...they went off to brutally murder my grandfather." She said casually. The mouths of all three Urameshi's(and Kuro) dropped.

" You're kidding."

" Oh no I'm completely serious. " Nana confirmed. " They often murder him for the stupid things he does. If they don't have time, my grandmother kills him instead."

" And I thought **my** family was disfunctional." Keisou told Kuro later. Nana helped Keiko clear the table and spotted a small black lizard on the countertop next to the hot water filled sink

" L-chan!" She grabbed him just before he made his leap. " Where've you been?" Keisou nearly choked on the last of hisi breakfast.

" L-chan?" Nana gave him a questionng look.

" Yes L-chan. He was in my classroom one day and I saved him from getting stomped by our sensei." Keisou struggled not to smirked or smile and walked over to Nana. He shook with silent laughter, he could barely contain himself. 'Ebisu. The thug, the big bad gravity bender, is a little girls' pet!'

" Mind if I pet him?" Nana shook her head, not trusting her voice. Keisou petted and poked Ebisu untill the lizard bit his finger. " OWW! Stupid lizard boy!" Keisou formed his reiki claws and was about to impale Ebisu when the lizard let go and jumped on his face.

' Try this Keisou!' Ebisu increased the gravity around Keisou's head to give him one heck of a headache. Nana grabbed her L-chan. Ebisu tried to hand on but his claws weren't long enough and Nana pulled him off.

" I'm so sorry about that! Bad L-chan!" She gave him a light smack on the head.

" Nana, you and Keisou should get going." Keiko called. Nana's eyes filled with panic

" She's right! Come one we'll be late!" Taking the opportunity presented her, Nana grabbed Keisou's hand and ran.

" This just in." Blared the TV. " A teenaged boy is floating in mid air and disrubting Air Traffic."

Genkai's Temple

The door to the meditation room creaked open on Homura's first morning in Genkai's temple. Suzuka had been assigned to check on Homura's progress and report back. All the report he would need were the bruises on his face.

The clown demon walked in and saw the room was empty.

" Where is she? Probably wants to play hide and seek." Suzuka groaned. " Why must I, the Beautiful Suzuka, be forced into this grunt work?" His answer was a face full of Spirit Energy. Homura dropped down from the ceiling and smirked.

" You don't look so beautiful now." Suzuka's battle aura appeared and he glared at Homura.

" You dare mare the perfect face of the Beautiful Suzuka?!" Homura paled at the sight of his aura.

' It's like Akemi's, amplifed 1,000 times over.' She back away slowly. ' Maybe it was a bad idea to make him mad.' Suzuka roared and charged at Homura who screamed and ran like a bat out of hell. They made several laps around the meditation room before Homura lunged for the door and Suzuka chased her out. They ran across Genkai's courtyard and into the woods behind her temple, where Homura steped on and woke up several low class demons who also chased her. By the time she got out of the forest, she had her own angry mob, lead of couse by the Beautiful Suzuka.

'I think the Saotome Fast Break needs some serious work!' Homura screamed in her head. 'It's only making things worse!'

**The New Nermia Wrecking Crew is now in CHIBI VISION!**

Now we se SD Homura running up and over Mount.Fuji followed closely by SD Suzuka and various SD lower class demons.

Next we see SD Homura lossing her pursuers and running into a temple. However this temple belogned to three goddess and a human, not an old pyshic and six demons. After getting poisoned by the oldest goddess, and almost crushed by a mecha made by youngest goddess, The angry mob finds her again by following the commotion. However all fighting is stopped by the middle goddess and they all eat and talk like civilized beings while Homura is cured. However once Homura and the mob leave the temple the chase continues.

Homura looses her pursuers again by making them think **another **red haired pigtailed girl is her and then hiding. She laughs evilly as the SD angry mob chases then SD pigtailed girl and her SD blue and brown haired friends. Her laughing stops when the three girls transform into knights and blast the mob with magic, leaving the low class demons dead and SD Suzuka flying through the sky like a rocket.

Homura runs into yet another incorrect temple, home to another mad scientist goddess. After getting pulled into a fight between a princess and a pirate, then examined by said mad scientist goddess, Homura manages to escape and get flatten by SD Suzuka falling on her.

**We now return you to your regularly seen vision**

Homura lay panting on the ground. Breathing was difficult because of course Suzuka was sitting on her.

" NOW YOU SHALL DIE!" Suzuka roared

" HOLD IT!" Genkai shouted. Both demon and human turned.

" Sensei?" The old pyschic smiled crookedly.

" I trust you both had a good excercise?"

" HE WAS GONNA KILL ME!" Homura shouted.

" SHE RUINED MY PERFECT FACE!" Suzuka shouted. Genkai whacked them both.

" Homura: Suzuka was not going to kill you because I was following you the whole time on my carrier." Genkai explained.

" Your carrier?" Both asked. Genkai pointed to a throne carried by the other five stooges.

" Suzuka: Your face is already ruined by how much fighting you do." Suzuka's eyes watered. " Yes. Sad but true." Suzuka burst into tears and Homura scrambled away from him, sweat dropping.

' I was afarid of this guy?' She thought.

" Homura." Genkai said. " Sending Suzuka served two purposes besides giving you an excercise. Care to guess?" Homura thought about it.

" To show how powerful demons are, to see if I would back out?" She said at last. Genkai nodded

" Correct. Although Keisou is not _that_ powerful, he will be eventually." Genkai warned. "Are you sure you're willing to keep up?"

" Yes! Anything will be worth it to punch that smug smile off his face!" Genkai saw fire and...something else in Homura's eyes. She liked what she saw. " Umm Sensei, what was the other purpose?" Homura paled again as she saw unholy amusment on her teacher's face.

" It was terribily fun to watch."

" Sadistic Old Fossil." Homura mutttered

" What was that?" Genkai asked eyes gleaming evil. Homura snapped to attention

" Nothing Sensei! Nothing at all."

" Good."


	19. Reeducation

Chapter Nine Reeducation

"Spirit shackles"

The words were enough to make Homura pale and send shivers up her spine. After returning the her temple, Genkai announcedthe next step of Homura's training would be to wear spirit shackles to enhance the rate at which her spirit energy got stronger. She backed up involuntarilly from Genkai.

" What's wrong Girl? They're only training braces." Genkai walked forward and Homura stepped back again shaking her head, her ees wide in fear. " I've only known you for a little while but it doesn't seem like you to be so scared." Homura stopped and and lowered her head.

" It's not! I...just had a bad experience with them." She muttered something along the lines "Stupid Keiosu." and Genkai realized what happened.

" I see." She looked at Homura with kind eyes. "Keisou used the spirit shackles on you as actual shackles." Homura nodded. "And since you didn;t klnow how to channel Reiki, it must have made you feel so helpless." Homura nodded again. " Oh well in _that_ case you don't have to wear them." Homura's head shot up and her lit up with hope.

" Really?" Genkai smirked.  
"...No! Get her boys!" The six stooges grabbed Homura and pinned her on the ground. Hmoura struggled wildly against them but even little Rinku was far stronger then she was and had no trouble holding her still while Genkai secured the spirit shackles. "Just focus your spirit energy and you should be able to move." Homura didn't budge, it was as if she hadn't heard Genkai. "Homura! Hello!"

Homura felt the old sense of helplessness as the cuffs were secured. On reflex Homura started trying to burp. Growing up with the Mother all the bad guys want(1) taught her to fight against whatever was making her feel helpless and burping worked the last time she had spirit cuffs. If Homura had the presence of mind to really think about it, she would realize the situations were different and martial arts burping wasn't going to help. But fear was wrecking havoic in her mind and she couldn't think straight.

'Hmm. She's deathly afarid of being helpless and so she overcompensates with her ability and showing it off.' The old pyshic thought. ' I'll have to cure her of that.'

" Touya!" The ice demon nodded and splashed Homura with water, snapping her out of her fear.

" Girl, what's the point in getting scared?" Homura glared  
" I-I'm not scared!" Genkai raised an eyebrow.

" Really?" The evil glint in her eyes made Homura nervous but she didn't dare show it. " Shishi!"

" Yes Sensei?" The bird demon answered.  
" Homura needs to be scared for this next training excerise." The old physci explained. " But apparently she is isn't, right?"

" O-Of course!" Homura her voice waverin slightly.

"See? So I need you to scare her." Shishiwakamaru's eyes also gaiend an evil glint. He looked hungerily at Homura and licked his lips.

" With pleasure Sensei." he loomed over Homura with that hungry look of his. "I've been living up here for so long with no one to share my bed." Homura dropped her brave mask and frantically inched away. Shishi grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. She burped at his head but he avoided it. " Fiesty is always more fun." Shishi growled as he bent over Homura. She tried moving her head away but Shishi grabbed her chin and held her in place.

" OK! I'M SCARED! I'M SCARED!" She shouted. But Genkai didn't say a word. ' I thought this supposed to get me to admit I was scared!'Shishi's face, and lips, got closer. 'Why isn't she stopping him!?' Homura flet Shishi's breath on her neck and looked frantically to the other demons. But they had their backs turned and talking amongst themselves.

Like a bolt of lightening she realized, _This isn't like me! I'm the heir of Anything Goes Martial Arts! I'm NOT GOING TO LIE HERE AND LET THIS HAPPEN!_

Homura snapped her bound ankles into Shishi's manhood. He made a funny noise and released Homura's chin. She headbutted him to stun him further and rolled out from under him. She took a deep controlled breath and fired an enourmous burp to the fallen Shishi and its impact sent him flying into the temple wall. Homura pulled herself into a sitting postion and focused in on her reiki, channeling it through her arms and legs and slowly spread them apart.

Now free once again she stood up and took a fighting stance.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

Homura turned and saw Genkai had reappeared in the room and was slowly clapping. A smug smirk on her face. It made Homura furious.

" WERE YOU JUST GOING TO LET HIM" Homura's throat caught on the word. " DO THAT TO ME!?"

Genkai merely rung her ears out

" Are all youngsters this loud?" She asked in return.

" HE WAS SERIOUSLY GOING TO... TO DO IT!"

" I find the direct approach works best." Genkai answered.

" ...Huh?"

" You have a reverse damsel in distress complex." Genkai explained. Homura was shocked then even more furious.  
" I am NOT a damsel in distress!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.  
" Protesting that firecely proves my point." Genkai calmly said. " No one is invincible or omnipotent. No one. Not humans, not demons, even gods have momments where they are more vunerable then normal. You however refuse to admit that you are ever vulnerable. Being vunerable in, your mind, means being a damsel in distress. Thus you make yourself think you are invunerable. And the thing about thinking your invunerable is, it makes you freeze up when you meet someone better you."

" That's ridiculous! I know lots of people that are better martial artists then me and I don't freeze up!"

" Keisou told me about your hometown. He said there was some perverted old man living there." Homura saw where she was goinga nd cut her off.

" He's just annoying! He's not dangerous!" But Genkai wasn't finished.  
" Really? Keiosu said he was the founder of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. That he is one of the most powerful martial artist in Nerima. Are you telling me, that the thought of him molesting you never crossed your mind?" Homura just looked down and said nothing. " Or your nightmares perhaps?" More silence. " I also heard that your Oka gets kidnapped a lot.Often by martial artist greater then she. That must have been interesting to grow up with." Homura still said nothing. " What about the Hentai horde? Someone who could beat you might try something you wouldn't like." Still Homura said nothing. She knew what the Old Fossil said was true. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she sometimes did have nightmares about Happosai molesing her or lossing a fight against a rapist. The nightmares increased in frequency after Keisou came back and showd her just how much stronger other fighters were, and what they could do to her.

" This complex does motivate you to get better but then you started thinking you were the best and stopped, but you still had this paralyzing fear."

" I never...!...well... maybe I did think I was the best...and...maybe I did stop training as hard." Genkai nodded

" It's good that you realized that now. Problems do not go away when you pretend they don't exist. You have to acknowledge them to overcome them. Like you did with Shishi: You were afarid but you didn't let that fear stop you. There is no point in getting afarid. You have to force the fear away."

Genkai lead Homura back outside to the courtyard.

" Your weakness is your inability to admit you **aren't** the best. Because if you allowed yourself to believe that there were better fighters then you, they may be able to kidnap you like what repeatedly happens to your Oka. But by thinking you were the best, you never got any stronger and you have this annoying habit of freezing up in a state of helplessness."

Homura hated hearing this. Neither Ranma nor Akane, not even Cologne were ever this harsh with her. She hated it, but realized every word was true. It was quite a humbling experience.

" Now that you've overcome this little complex of yours, we can start your training in earnest." Genkai smirked. " Chuu!"

" Sensei!"

" Have a little bout with Red here. See what see can do." Chuu cracked his knuckles and approached Homura.

" Hope yer ready Sheila, Iam not good at holding back."

" Bring it on Giant." Chuu punched and Homura jumped ontop of his arm.

" Quick little bugger aren't ya?" Chuu made a grab for her and Homura fliped over him.

" Kachu Tenshin Amarakgumi ken!" Homura attacked Chuu's back.Chuu swung his leg around and cuaght Homura in the ribs, sending her flying across the temple courtyard.

" I'm in no need of a masage Sheila." Homura took a deep breath to replace lost air and, ignoring the pain in her side, raised her hands against Chuu.

" Motoko Tabisha!" Light shoot forth from Houmura's hands and slamed into Chuu. He scracthed his chest as if he were just bitten by a mostique.

" What was that?"  
" Damn it! What is your skin made of? Iron?" Chuu vanished and repeared a second later directly in front of Homura. She hadn't seen him move at all. Fear started building up again but she crushed it. Chuu punched and Homura ducked. From her crouch she scurried between Chuu's legs, jumped on his back and then stuck a wet finger in his finger. Chuu cried in surprised and tore Homura off his back and squeezed her in his hands. Homura felt immense pain in her ribs and lungs as she fought to breathe.Fear once again reared it's ugly head. It was harder to put down this time but Homura shoved it away and thought of an idea. She bent over and bit Chuu's arm. He let go in surprise and Homura took that oppturnity to jump up and poke him in the eyes. While he was distracted with that Homura allowed herself a smug smirk. She jumped back on his chest, placed her hands direclty against it and fired Motoko Tabisha again. It had a much greater effect this time and Chuu wbobbled on his feet. Homura kicked off his chest as the final push to knock him over. She landed gracefully on her feet as Chuu fell over onto his back.

" That's a rather unorthodox fighting style you have there." Genkai said.

" Anything Goes." Homura smirked back. " I thought I was done with this 'get over your complex' excersies. This is hardly training." Genkai chuckled.   
" Smart girl. It will not be so easy to overcome a complex you've had for years. I wanted to see if you would still freeze. Chuu is an intimading foe after all. Much larger, faster and stronger then you are. And a demon besides."

" And you wanted to see if I could shake my habit of overpowering my foes and think on my feet instead."  
" You ARE a smart girl. Jin why don't you take our smart-for-once dimwit over to the firing yard. You go with him Touya."

The firing yard was a large field devoid of anything expcet numerous small craters in the ground.

" You're fast girl. Let's see how fast." Genkai said and nodded to Touya. The Ice Demon raised one arm above his head and gathered his reiki around him. The countless blue orbs transformed it into countless ice daggers. He stared down at Homura on the other end of the field. Then dropped his arm, pointing straight at her. The ice daggers flew towards her in a rush of speed.

Homura saw them disapear and the next instant they were buried in the ground all around her. She hadn't seen them move at all.

" That was a warning shot." Touya said as he gathered more ice daggers around him. " This time I'll shoot right at you." Homura gulped thinking what those ice daggers could do if they hit her. Fear once again grabbed her heart and squuezed, harder then before. Homura shook her head, set her stance and took a deep breath. Touya fired Homura leaped forward. Or tried to anyway, the ice daggers nailed her before she could even tense her muscles. She cried in pain as they pierced her skin and fell to her knees.

" Not fast enough!" Genkai yelled. Homura looked up and saw Touya preparing another barrage.

'You;ve gotta be kidding!' Houmra thought as Touya fired again. She curled into a ball to make herslf a small target but the daggers hit her all over anyway. The pain was even worse this time becuase some of her previous wounds were hit. She bit her lip to block out tears. ' I haven't cried in years! I'm not going to start now!' She saw Touya preparing to fire again and though fast.

' I can't avoid them! I'm not fast enough! But maybe...I don't have to be!'

Touya fired just as Homura slammed her finger into the ground in front of her.

" Baksei Takken!" The ensuing projectile rocks formed a temporary barrier against the ice needles. Homura fell backward, panting and in agonizing pain. She thought she made have been hallunciating when she heard Genkai laughing.

" I'm going to enjoy training you, girl. You're my first apprentice with more then half a brain." The demon stogges were understandably annoyed at this but wisely remained silent.

" But I couldn't dodge them." Homura protested.

" Well of course not! Touya's an A class demon. You've have been dead on the first shot if he was aiming for your vital points." Homura looked over herself and saw that, yes, none of her wounds were near vitals points like her heart or lungs. " The only way to avoid his ice daggers would be to block them. It took Keisou a week to learn that." Homura smirked despite her pain. Genkai saw this and scowled. " Now don't go getting pleased with yourself. That wasn't nearly Touya full speed. Which is my next point." She pointed towards Chuu who had two large brusies on his chest. " That attack of yours, Motoko Tabisha, it uses your confidence as the energy source correct?" Homura nodded. " But in a fight with a stronger opponent, your confidence might drop at any time. Plus the constant feedback of that attack could make your arrogant."

Homura didn't nod but knew she was teeling the truth. Ryouga's attack, Shi Shi Hokudan, drove him into a pit of depression after a long fight fight with Ranma and it took even Akari a while to drag him out of it. The Motoko Tabisha worked on the same principle.

" I'm not saying you shouldn't use it, but relying on it as your only projectile attack could be a problem. I hope you have something else."

Homura flashed back to her fight with the thugs, which was also the lasat time she had spirit cuffs on. She had used anger to fight against them.

" I can use anger instead of confidence."  
"Good. But don't rely on that either." Homura nodded. " You should learn to use your spirit energy for that attack as well. Now, let's start the next excerise." Homura lay on the ground incredulus. "Well? Get up!"  
" Can I tend to my wounds first? Genkai blinked

" What was that? I didin't hear you."  
" I need to bandaged my wounds!" Houmura shouted. Genkai made a big show of checking her ears.

" I'm sorry, hearing is terrible at my age. One more time?" Homura sighed and struggled to stand up.

" I'm ready for the next excersie sensei." Genkai smiled evilly.  
" Good. I thought that was what you said."

" Sadistic Old Fossil." Homura muttered

A girl with long purple haired approached a shop in Nerima. She looked up at the sign. " Ninaku's Magic Charms" It proclamiemd in bright red letters. Various charms and arcane desings were inscribed around the letters.

" This better work." The girl said to herself and went inside. A bell chimed as she opened the door and attracted the attention of properiter.

" Welcome to Ninaku's magic charms! How may I help you?" Ninaku was wearing a black witch's cloak and carrying a wand.

" Do you have love potions?"

" love potions huh? I can't imagine why you would need one."

" Save the flattery, do you have them or not?"

" Alright. Is it a crush?"  
" No." Ninaku shivered at the rage in that carefully controled voice. " My husband has been unfaithfull."

"Husband? You seem a little young...Oh you must one of those amazons I've heard about it."

" Love potions!" Ninaku put a hand to her chin and shook her head.

" No, I have something better." She spun around and looked at the purple haired girl over her shoulder. "It should work very well for someone like you."

" What is it?"  
" You'll see. It's in the back." Ninaku led her amazon customer behind the counter and into the back room where the supplies were stored.   
"You're actually quite lucky. I only have one of these and it came in just recently." Ninaku stopped before a pedestal holding a necklace made of white shells. " This is it."  
" What is it? And how will it help me?" The amazon asked.

" This is a necklace of subjugation. It is used by priestess to bind demons to their service. I am sorceress, not a priestess so I cannot make these. However, I was able to break the seal on a friend of mine and took it from him. All you have to do is put this necklace around your unfaithful husband's neck and you will be able to train him not to be so unfaithful in the future."

" How much?"  
" Well this is a one of a kind item so...50,000 yen."

" That much!?"

" I guarantee this will work. In fact I know of a couple that used this on her unfaithful boyfriend and now they're happily married with two kids. You won't find something like this anywhere else. AND if it doesn;t work I'll refund your money. Sorcress' honor."

"...Fine." The amazon pulled a necklace out of her pocket. A gold necklace holding a diamond. " I've been meaning to get rid of this anyway." Ninaku's eyes got big lookingat the necklace.

" That's quite a necklace."

" Do we have a deal?" The amazon asked. The sorceress nodded eagerly and they exchanged goods

" Pleasure doing bussiness with you." Ninaku said while admiring the necklace "Tell your friends."

" ...Right." The amazon turned around walked out.

" Oh." Ninkau said. "I almost forgot to mention the activation key."

" Well what is it?"

" The word is 'Sit.' Now enjoy."

Mei nodded and left.

Training continued at Genkai's Temple. Homura was currently practicing Genkai's favorite excercise.

" Use your spirit energy to float above the spike. We will hold this for tweleve hours." Genkai instructed. She was doing a perfect finger stand above the spike using only the minium amount of reiki.

" ...Yes...Sensei..." Homura grunted. The pigtailed girl was sporting new injuries in place of her old ones that had closed up and scabbed over by now. The amount of reiki holding her up was signifigantly greater then Genkai and shifted unstablely. She only lasted half an hour before her reiki ran out and she fell ont he spike, twisting at the last second to avoid impaling herself. Genkai dropped down and stomped on Homura's back. The student bite back a scream as the master jumped off.

" Looks like you need to work on your reiki reserves."

" ahh...yes...sensei."

Mei clutched the subjucation necklace. The anger in her heart boiling till her blood simmered. " Males are scum." Was the amazon's unoffical motto. All the elders had to do was point at the history of patriarchal societies to explain why males were treated the way they were in the village. " Males are not to be trusted." Was what was always taught. Mei clutched the necklace tighter.

'And yet I so foolishly let one into my heart.' She wiped away tears. 'Never again!' She school her face into happy smile that wit was just a day before. 'Bimbo like is what Ne-chan called it.' Mei had decided to play a little trick on her _beloved_ husband.

" Airen!" Mei called.

"Yes Mei?"  
" I have a present for you."

"Really? Y-you shouldn't have. Ebisu blushed.

" Here." Mei handed him the necklace, Ebisu took it and stared.  
"A necklace?"  
" You don't like it?" Mei made her lip quiver.

" O-Of course I like it!" Ebisu grabbed the necklace and put it on. Mei chuckled on the inside

'This is too much fun.'

" How's it look?" Mei smiled.

" Perfect. Now be a good boy and SIT!" The beads glowed and Ebisu face planted into the resturant floor.

"What?" Mei smirked evilly.

" So the beads worked after all." She pointed her figner down at Ebisu. Now you will learn not to cheat on your wife."'

" W-why do you think that?" Mei pulled out a tape.  
" This was left at the Cafe'." She put the tap in and the image of Homura and Ebisu making out light up the screen. Ebisu paled as Mei stare in disapointment. He opened his mouth to say something but " Don't say a word. I won't care what you say." Ebisu just looked down in shame. " Under amazon law I could kill you for this." Ebisu didn't move. _Hoshi-sensei taught me not to run away from my problems_. " But, Ichiro is my friend and he would be crushed if you died. So I'm going to spare you. I'm not going tell him either, that would crush him even more. "

" ...Mei..I'm..."

" SIT!" CRASH!

Mei walked out with her chin high.

" Ming! I'm going out. I feel like beating someone up." She shouted to her twin and slammed the door.

"Good to have you back Ne-chan." Ming said to herself.

Months passed in Genkai's temple. Durring these months Homura learns the ways of reiki. Genkai was, for once, estactic at having such a quick learner for an apprentice. Homura works on speed, endurance, and most importantly, overcoming her complex.

The spirt cuffs at Homura's ankles and wrists snaped together and she fell forward. Without missing a beat she increased her focus on her reiki, pulled her limps apart, and pushed herself up on her hands.

" Nice try Old Fossil!" The cuffs pinched her skin in reply.

It wasn't easy at times

Touya fired a barrage of ice daggers at Homura.The pigtailed girl jumped forward just as the ice daggers impacted, a few still stuck in her legs. She fell forward and had to push off with her hands to avoid the second barrage and her hands got stabbed. She was forced to rely on the breaking point to defend herself against the third barrage. Genkai across the firing yard and basehd Homura.

" It doesn't matter if you're fast enough to avoid the daggers if you can't see them." She instructed. " If you can train your hands to pull chestnuts out of a fire without burning yourself, you should be able to train your eyes to see objects moving too fast to see normally. Observe."

Genkai ordered Touya to fire and in an instant it was over. The Ice daggers flew towards Genkai then they were gone and Genkai stood without a scratch.

" Now you try."

Homura focused and tried to see the dagers and she did, when several of them were stuck in her body.

"Again."

" What's wrong, girl?" Genkai called down the cliff at Homura. Homura was trying to climb up a cliff with weights attached to ankles and wrists. " Tired already?" Homura took a deep breath and shouted up at Genkai

" Just you wait old fossil! I'll be up in a minute." She grabbed another handhold and it broke under her weight, dropping back down the cliff and landing with a thud. She jumped up and scrambled up the mountain again.

But she eventually got the hang off it

Touya fired again. Homura closed her eyes then opened them again. The daggers appeared to be going in slow motion.

'I can see them!' She thought thought estatically. She dodged around each one without moving from her spot. The daggers collided with the ground she was standing on and threw up dust. " Missed me." She smirked at her teacher.

" I'm waiting Little Girl." Genkai shouted down at Homura. The old fossil dangled a bento box over the cliff edge. " And so's you're lunch!" Homura croched at the base of the cliff.

' You won't be eating it this time Old Fossil."With a great push of spirit energy to her feet, Homura jumped a clear over the cliff edge and landed lightly next to Genkai. She snatched the bento and sat down.

" I'll take that." And began eating, Saotome style.

Meanwhile, there was more trouble in paradise in Nerima

" Well well, Ebisu" Keisou called " I knew it was only a matter of time before you were in the doghouse. " He pointed at the necklace." She even collared you!"

" Oh shut up! At least I have a wife!" Keisou's face srunched up in confusion

" Why would I even want a one? It looks to be a giant pain."

" Keel, _Airen._" Mei commanded Ebisu. Ebisu jumped to her side like a good little dogy. Keiosu would have laughed but Mei's frosty tone made him shiver instead.

" Hey Ichiro, do you know why the lovebrids are so frigid?" Keisou asked

" No." Ichiro shook his head. "I wish I did. Then maybe I could help."


	20. It's just an assitant job, or is it?

Chapter 20 It's just an Assistant Job, or is it?

_Mei's pet dog! Mei's pet dog! Mei's pet dog! _It had become Ebisu's nickname at Furinkan High. It irritated him but he couldn't deny how true it was. Mei had him follow her everywhere, attempts to leave were meet with a swift "Sit boy." It was a calm order. Always calm. Mei never showed anger anymore. Nana said it was an adaption of the "Smiling Three Year Death" where an amazon would torment a male for three years without showing any open hostilty.

Not only did she not trust him out of her sight but he also had to do things for her: Carrying all her books durring school, buying her stuff with what little money he had and carrying that stuff, getting her lunch for her, and similar things. The other guys of Furinkan tried to console him by saying they had to those things for their girlfriends too; But the fact they usually got a kiss afterwards only made Ebisu feel worse.

Even Keiosu was starting to feel sorry for the guy. Despite the attempts to kill each other, they wers still friends and, as Keisou put it " Comrades against violent tomboys". And as such, Keisou used every opportunity to splash Ebisu when Mei as looking away so Ebisu could have a break as L-chan.

But eventually Ebisu's anger boiled up and he felt he had to confront the source.

" Oh hi Keisou, what can I do for you?" Michiko asked. Keisou had pulled her aside at the end of school for a word.  
" A friend of mine needs to speak with, privately." Keisou replied. Michiko put her hand to her forehead in a dramtic gesture.

" Oh dear! I hope it isn't another suitor!" She exclaimed. " I'm so tired of turning them down. It breaks my heart to see them so walk away dejectedly!" She covered her now pink cheeks. " It's hard being so beautiful." Keisou sweatdropped.

" Ah-huh... Don't worry, you won't be hearing any confessions of love."

" Is it gossip?" Michiko asked eagerly, her blush gone as ifi it had never been there. " I like gossip."

" You could say that." Keisou replied scratching the back of his neck.

" Alright let's go." Keisou lead her to the school's equipment shed. Ebisu was waiting for them there, with his club.

" Oh no! Please don't! Don't have your way with me!" Michiko cowed in mock terror.

" Oh spare us." Keisou said with another sweatdrop. "You're hardly worth it." Michiko stomped on his foot, making the mighty half-mazoku wince.

Ebisu glared at Michiko" This is all your fault!" Michiko blinked.  
" Of course it is. I just stomped on his foot." Ebisu raised his club in frustration

" That's not what I meant!"

Keisou looked from one to the other.

" I'll be leaving now. Too much drama here. Later." He opened the door and stepped out. " Oh and you're welcome Ebisu."

" Thanks Keisou." Then he rounded on Michiko. " If you hadn't twisted my arm and made me go on that date, this wouldn't have happened!"

" Hey! Hold on! How is this my fault?" Michiko asked defensively.  
" I just told you!" Ebisu nearly shouted in her face. "You made me go on that date!"Michiko pushed him back by his face.  
"Ok, first of all: it's not my fault. " She raised one finger."YOU came to ME for help." She raised a second finger."The exchange of favors was YOUR idea." She raised a third finger. "In fact, it was MY idea to make sure the date was ok with Mei." She raised a fourth finger." I may have twisted your arm to go on that date, but I didn't do any twisting durring that affair of yours." She raised the fifth and final finger." Nor did I have anything to do with Mei finding out about said affair." She put her hand on her chest." How can you blame me for what's happened?"

Ebisu paused as all this processed. Something seemed to click behind his eyes and he dropped his club in shock and fell to his knees

" I'm sorry. So Sorry. It's just that,...I never thought things would turn out this way!" Michiko put an arm around him.

" It's ok. It's ok. Often it doesn't seem fair when life throws a curveball at us. But it may not be as bad as it seems."

" How can you say that? Mei hates me! She even put this collar on me!"Ebisu pulled at the beads for empahsis and they glowed in reponse.

" Exactly. Your relationship was all love-dovey when you did what she wanted. You step out of line just once and she pulls this on you. Albeit it was a big step but you've never done anything wrong before. Personally, I would have given you the benefit of the doubt and a chance to redeem yourself. " Ebisu looked up in hope.

" Can I redeem myself?" Michiko shook her head, no smile in sight.  
" No, I'm sorry to say. Mei's an amazon after all. She showed a great deal of restraint just letting you live. Actually _forgiving_ you and moving on would be too much to ask of her."

" So you're saying it's hopless?"Michiko patted him on the back.  
" Yes I'm afarid so. With other girls it would be possible; difficult, unlikely, tedious and certaintly expensive, but definitely possible. An amazon on the other hand, definetly not possible."

" So what should I do?"  
" Well you can continue to live like Mei's dog or you can do something about it."

" But you said I couldn't redeem myself."

" True, but what about...leaving Mei?" Ebisu looked horrifed at the thought.  
" I...I... I can't do that!"  
" Why not?"  
" I'm honor bound to be her husband because I defeated her."  
" And where has that gotten you, dog-chan?" Ebisu looked down. Michiko could taste the inner conflict storming within him. All kinds of tasty negative emotions clashing. But then she gagged when something icky came to the surface.

" I can't. It goes against everything I believe in." He bowed to Michiko like a monk. " Thank you for your time Michiko-san, I guess I'll just have to work hard at redeemition." He turned around, picked up his club, and left.

As soon as the door closed Michiko scowled.

" Damn it. That Hoshi guy has more influence then I thought. Oh well." Her smile came back. " I like a challenge." She opened the door and saw Keisou. " Speaking of challenges." She chuckled.

**Genkai's Temple**

Homura fired blasts of different color energy from her finger tips at a series of targets, muttering as she did so.

" Anger, confidence, fear, spirit." Within a few rounds of this, all the targets were reduced to ash.

" You seem to have the hang of it now Girl." Genkai said  
" Thank you Sensei." Homura said after bowing.  
" Now you're ready for moving targets. TARGETS! GET OUT HERE!" The six stooges ran out, each wearing a bull's eye on their chest. Homura stared, convulsed, then broke out laughing.

" Oh shut up." growled a blushing Shishi. The others echoed his sentiment, except for Jin who didn't seem to mind. Homura eventually started breahing again.

" Done?" Genkai asked. Homura nodded. " Good. Here's how the game works. The six of them are going to run around the Courtyard and attack you from a distance, you can attack back only with those blasts. Each hit on the target gets you points. Rinku and Jin are worth more becuase Rinku's such a small target..." Rinku scowled. "... And Jin beacuse he can fly. Understand?" Homura nodded again. " Good. Game...Start!" Genkai jumped away and Homura took aim.

**Nermia**

A glowing 'Sorry, I'm closed' sign hung over the door. Surprising since it was normal hours for the magic shop. The shop itrself was dark and empty, the only light comming from the backroom where the founder, owner and mananger of _Ninaku's Magic Charms_ was hunched over in her work room.

Ninaku gazed over an old thick volume in the back of her store. The volume was open to page entitled _Legendary Magical Amplifers_. The gold necklace Mei had traded for the necklace of subjugation lay next to the open page.

" Did that amazon know the turth about this necklace?" She muttered to herself. " She wouldn't have given it so easily if she had, but, perhaps her anger at that husband of hers overrode her logic."

She stood up and started pacing, hand at her chin.

" Where would she even get something like this? An amplfier of this level is hard to find even in my world, so where'd she get one in this magic fearing world? Hmmm."

She took another look ove the necklace, searching again for some kind of clue: an inscription or engraving of some kind. " An amplifer sent in a necklace, a rather beautiful one at that...OF COURSE!" Ninaku's eyes lit up with the exhilaration of disciovery. " The amazons! Their customs! The kiss of marriage! Yes! That's it!" A smile stretched from one ear to the other. " If an amazon is defeated by an outsider male, they have to marry then, but amazons still believe that men are scum and can't be trusted, so! This necklace is a hidden power boost! Something to push their natural abilites beyond their husband's so they can continue punishing them! No one would expect a heart shaped jewel to be a power amplfier."

She rushed back to her seat and read further nto the chapter. " But if I'm right...they didn't know the full extent of this thing's capabilites, they must have used it to increase their raw power for martial arts. This same power is amplifying my spells." She finally reached the page she was looking for. "... With a few adjustments and repairs,... I can return this thing to it's original form." She giggled, she couldn't help it, she was so excited. " And then I-"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ninaku got up from her work and stomped to the front door of her shop.

" What is it?" She demanded, glowering at whoever had interupted her momment of discovery.

" Hello Ninaku." Mizu smiled at Ninaku's anger. " I brought someone who wants that job you offered." She said as she pulled Keisou into the store. The sorcress' anger melted away at seeing Keisou and her expression sweetened considerably.

" Oh that would be wonderful! Come on Keisou I'll show you around." She reached for Keisou just as he had pulled himself loose of Mizu.  
" Wait! I don't even want to be here!"

" That's right! Ronitca needs the job more then he does anyway!" Kimera shoutd, dragging the dragon prince behind her.

" Oh hello Kimera." Mizu smiled." Why are you here? I thought you'd be busy with your chimera."  
" I'm helping Ronitca as a favor to Akira." She flipped her hair." A _personal _favor."

" Wow, you two must be pretty close." Kimera's checks turned slightly pink and she lowered her eyes.

" Yeah.. we are."

" Girls, girls, this is about _me_ getting an assitant." Ninaku said."Not Akira's love life." At the mention of 'love life' Kimera's face burned bright red. Ninaku turned to Keisou" Do you want the job?"  
" Why would I -"Keisou started

" I might be able to remove that gauntlet." Ninaku whispered

" -yeah I want the job." He finished

" You're hired!"  
" That isn't fair! What does Keisou know about working in a magic shop?" Kimera demanded

" Oh... well I can teach him all he needs to know..." Ninaku trailed off  
" And take that time and energy away from your customers?"  
"...I'll do it after hours."  
" Oh alright. " She turned around still dragging Rontica " Come on Ronitca, she odviously doesn't care to make more money." Ninaku pulled her eyes away from Keisou and back to the retreating pair

" Did you say make more money?" Kimera stopped.

" Yes but I'm sure you don't want to hear about it." Kimera continued walking out of the store the store, Ninkau quickly followed.

"Nonsense, come back in. Let's talk." She put an arm around Kimera and lead her back into the store. Mizu noticed a triumphant smirk on the Chimera Alchemist's face.

Ninaku sat Kimera down at a table full of charms and talismens. Ronitca finally pulled himself loose and sat beside Kimera.

" Now what was that about more money?" The Sorcress asked while rubbing her hands  
" Oh it was just that Ronitca already knows about magic charms, much more then Keisou." Kimera began. " So he'll already be earning his pay while lightening your burden. But Keiosu on the other hand, knows as much about magic charms as he does about history, that is, nothing.So you'll still have to pay him, but he won't be helping you. In fact you'll be using more of your own time teaching him stuff he'll never get."

"Hey!" Keisou shouted. Neither girl heard him,

" You never told me you knew about magic charms." Ninaku asked Ronitca.  
" Oh I hardly know anything compared to you, I'm sure." The dragon prince replied modestly. " But I dabble."

" Secondly: Ronitca, as a gold dragon, knows holy magic, which is something you don't." Both prince and sorcress turned shcoked eyes on their alchemist companion.

" How'd you know I'm/he's a dragon?" they chorused. Kimera closed her eyes and grew two black dragon wings out of her back.

" Trust me, I could tell." She assured them as she folded her dragon wings over her chest.

" Well, I _do_ lack knowledge of holy magic." Mizu bit her lip. She pulled Keisou's ear down to her mouth, ignoring his protests and whispered

" You're dying here. If you don't get this job you'll never get that gauntlet off. Now charm her into geting that job" She let go and pushed him forward.

Keisou grabbed Ninaku's hands and stared into her eyes.

" Please accept me for this job." Sparkle shojo background appeared. " Won't be great to work together, side by side?" Ninaku stared back at him, in a daze. She opened hermouth to agree when Kimera spoke up.

" More money!" She reminded. The sparkle background shattered with an almost audiable crash as Ninaku shook her head to clear it. Seeing he was lossing her, Keisou tried a different tactic.

" You can't hire him!"  
" Why not?"  
" Becuase...because...he's a dragon...it'll be werid if people find out." Kimera glared at him. Standing up she marched over to him.

" This.Is. NERMIA!" And with that she kneed him between the legs. Keisou made the most funny of faces and collasped clutching his manhood. Mizu facepalmed while the other two laughed.

" She does have a point." Ninaku mused

"Why don't you have a contest?" Kimera suggested. A contest will determine who is the better assistant once and for all. What do you think, Keisou?"

" Angurf." Keisou groanded from his fetal position. Ninaku muttered a few words and water poured on Keisou..

" Better?" She asked Keisou-chan. Keisou-chan opened her eyes and realized she didn't feel anymore pain.

"...Yeah."

Kimera pulled a tank out out of Hammerspace. Within it were several aquatic chimera. She pulled a few out and wrapped them around one of Keisou-chan and Ronitca's arms

The two of them looked down at the electric eel/slug chimera attached to their arms.

" What are these for?" Keisou-chan asked  
" Just something to keep things interesting." Kimera replied. She pulled out two whistles and gave one to Mizu. " Failures result in shocking."

" SHOCKING?!" Both contestants shouted.

" Magic is not a plaything, you have to be absolutely confident in what you're doing." Kimera replied, she cocked her head towards Ninaku. " Isn't that right?" Ninaku nodded. "If you're not confident enough in your knowledge for something like this, how can customers have confidence in you?"

" She's right." Ninaku said. " If you know your stuff, there's no need to worry." Keiosu-chan began sweating.

' No more gauntlet, no more gauntlet, no more gauntlet.' she chanted like a montra.

**Conest Phase 1: Tell the difference between various magic charms**

" Since this is a magic charms shop." Ninaku began." My assitant will need to be able to tell the difference between charms and their functions. Ronitca first."

The Gold picked up a charm and examined it.

" This is a love-charm, although it's actual function is merely to make the wearer seem more beautiful to the person whose name is inscribed on the back of it. Judging from the amount of power invested in it, it should last only for about a week, so I assume it's purpose is merely to get the attention of the user's crush."

" Very good Ronitca!" Ninaku praised. Mizu looked annoyed. " Now Keiosu, your turn."

Keisou-chan grabbed a charm at random and made a big show of looking it over.

" Uh...this is a cooking charm, it umm... guides the hand of the person who uses it so they can cook better. it ..uh... will last ah...five meals so the user's confidence will rise."

" No." Ninkau said causing Kimera to blow her whistle and the chimera shocked Keisou-chan." Ronitca." The dragon prince picked up the charm and examined it.

" Yes, while it is a cooking charm, its function is to enhance the user's sense of smell and taste so they can better learn how to cook on their own. It doesn't require a lot of energy so it could last a long time."

" Right again." Ninaku said and smiled at Ronitca.

**Contest Phase 2: Tell the difference between various potions**

Keisou-chan and Rontica stood before a counter with a number of vials with liquids in them. Ninaku stood on the other side of the counter. Mizu and Kimera stood aside fromt he counter, the latter with her dragon wings still folded over her hands and arms.

" It's not all charms and spells." Ninaku said." Magic involves potions too. Your knowledge of them will be just as important in determining whether or not I will hire you as your knowledge of charms. Keisou, you can go first this time."

The grabbed the vial in the middle of the row and sniffed it.

" Uh...it's ahh." the cursed girl racked her brains for something plausible. " It's a...luck potion! Extra-ordinary luck for a week. made from rosemary, columbine and Forget-me-nots."

" Luck potion?" Ninkau asked. " I don't remember making one of those." She reached over the counter and grabbed the vial from Keious-chan. After sniffing it she frowned and said," Keiosu, this is not a magic potion. It is drain-o, a cleaning solutution." Keisou-chan sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Kimera was laughing so much she couldn't shock shock Keiosu. Even Ronitca had to cover his mouth to hide a chuckle. "Ronitca, you win by default, because there is no way you could know less about magic potions then she does."

" Ms. Converse, if you do not mind, I insist on proving my merit." the dragon prince replied. Ninaku shrugged.

" Go right ahead." The dragon prince examiend one potion, frowned and examined another. When he reached the last one he smiled at Ninaku.

" None of these are magic potions." Ninaku frowned

" Really?" She examiend them herself and by the time she put the last one down she put her hands n her hips. "You're right. It seems as if something deluded them. That's strange. Only the venonm of a hydra could do this."

" But Keisou still couldn't tell the difference and Ronitca could." Kimera pointed out, her arms still covered by her dragon wings.

" True." Ninaku said. " Ronitca wins." Kimera pulled an arm out from under her wings. It was slightly purple hand and her nails looked unusually sharp She blew her whistle adn the eel/slugs obeyed.

**Conest Phase 3: Cleaning the Shop**

" One of your duties as my assistant will be to make sure the shop stays clean." Ninaku explained. " Whoever keeps their area the cleaniest wins this phase. Start!"

Keisou and Ronitca, armed with cleaning supplies, dashed to their locations.

Ronitca slowly dusted the charms with the rags in his hand while sweeped the floor with the broom held by his tail.

" Wher'd you learn to clean like this?" Ninaku shouted as she saw his area sparkle with clean. "I thought you were a prince!"

" Even a prince has to clean his own room." Ronitca replied. " My parents believed it would help prevent their children from becoming arrogant."

Keisou-chan dashed around the room trying to clean as fast as possible but only succeded in making more of a mess. Ninkau docked off points allowing Kimera to shock Keisou-chan again. She was getting annoyed by this time.

**Contest Phase 4: Charming Customers**

" It is important to be able to get along with the customers and be willing to help them." Ninkau explained. " So I have to see how you relate to them in a real situation."

" Then why does the sign say _charming _customers?" Keisou-chan asked.

" Oh...that's.a...typo! Yeah a typo." Ninaku said with a nervous laugh. Keisou-chan sweatdropped.

Ninaku switched the _**Closed **_Sign to _**Open **_and customers came in soon after.

" Attention!" Ninaku called. "These are my two assitant canditates: Keisou Urameshi and Ronitca..." She trailed off as she realized she didn't know Ronitca's last name

" Gold." The dragon prince saod

"...Ronitca Gold. Just ask them if you need any help. That is all."

"Excuse me." A young girl asked Ronitca.

" Yes, how may I help you?" Ronitca asked with a charming smile

" Spirits keep comming into my room every evening and pulling on my hair. Do you have a charm that would help?" Ronitca took her by the hand and lead her to a display of charms labeled _Protective_. He picked up one in particular.

" This charm is guaranteed to keep all manner of annoying spirits away." He placed the charm in her hand and closed it with his own. "If it _doesn't_ work, you could always ask me." Rontica looked deeply into her eyes. " I would be honored to protect you." The girl blushed.

"T-thank you. I-I might have to take you up on that."  
" It would be my pleasure. Now is there anything else I can help you with?"

" Well..."

Ninaku nodded as she added points to Ronitca's total.

" Would you know where I can find a love charm?" A boy asked Keisou-chan.  
" Ohh, so you've got a crush?" She asked with a flirty look.

" ...yeah."

" Just wear this charm" She pinned the charm on the boy's uniform. " and she'll be all over you in no time. In fact-" She fluttered her eyelashes and touched his arm. "-I'm starting to feel a little hot myself." The boy blushed and walked as quickly as

he could without making a scene to the counter to pay for the charm.

Ninaku was mommentarily surprised as she watched but her eager customers snapped her out of it. She gloated over the newly earned yen and added points to Keiosu's total.

**The Decision**

At closing time, Ninaku had Ronitca and Keiosu-chan stand at attention while she walked back and forth between them.

" After careful consideration, I have decided who is the best for the job." Ninaku said as she paced." I decided upon what was best for the shop regardless of my personal feelings." She looked pleadingly at Keisou-chan. " The shop had to come fist, with that in mind..." Ninaku stopped before Ronitca, "Ronitca, you start tomorrow."

" Thank you, Ms. Converse." Ronitca bowed.

" I'm sorry Keisou but this is bussiness and the only thing you're good at is charming customers." Keosu-chan's face soured and she sulked off.

Ninkau caught up to him and whispered in his ear, " Ronitca might be able to teach me how to get that gauntlet off."

Akira and Michiko faced each other over a large board game. The game was three deminsonal and looked like a map of a medieval country. Knights and mages, and queens and thieves and all kinds of pieces moved about between towns and forests and castles.

Moving on its own, a gold knight moved into a castle with a magic queen. After he entered, the gate shut on a trailing a king who moved back toward another castle. In this Second Castle, a paladin and sub-paladin resided along with a bishop.

Outside the first castle, a beast tamer was mocking a herald and the magic queen opened a window facing the king.

A third castle held a princess holding a leash to a collared savage knight. This Third Castle was also inhabitated by a sage, a warrior a magician and an executioner.

A silver guard had jumped from down from a temple to a mountain on a lower plane of the game field. She was now talking with a featureless someone.

" The battle, and the castle, are mine." Akira declared

" The battle is over, but the war is no where close." Michiko replied." By the way, Aki-kun, it really isn't nice to lie."

" Mi-chan, whatever do you mean?" Akira asked with transparent innocence. Michiko smiled fondly and gestured to the third castle.  
" That deal you made with Homura, don't think I don't know about it."

" If you know about it, then why didn't you stop me?" Michiko looked away

" I would have..." She now turned back with a vicious smirk, "iI I didn't have more to gain by letting you work."  
" You jest!"  
" Nope." Michik enjoyed that cute look of concentration on her rival's face. " I had quite a vexing problem on my hands but with that little manuver you solved it perfectly. But back to the point, I know it was you who dropped off that tape at the Neko Haten."

" What are you talking about? All my tapes are here." Akira snapped his fingers and a video case appeared before him, floating in mid air. He traced them with his fingers, looking at each of their titles. " Let's see: Akane's copy, Ranma's copy, Cologne's copy,...Oh dear." He turned back to Michiko smiling. " I seem to have misplaced Mei's copy. She must have been quite upset with Ebisu. So upset, I bet Ebisu will be too ashamed of himself to even look Homura " Michiko smiled and shook her head at her friend's antics. Akira snapped once more and the video case vanished.

" Anyway, your queen will be ready in time right?" She asked. "The storm will arrive soon." She pointed to the dark grey clouds hanging over the far corner of their game board. They shook with lightening and cast shadows over the ground they dominated, leaving it lifeless.

" Yes she will. In fact, she should be returning home any day now." Akria replied. " How about yours?"

" Comming along swimmingly. Jewelry really is a girl's best friend." Michiko leaned over the gameboard and pecked Akira's cheek, pleased with herself when she saw a hint of a blush. " I wanted to thank you, Aki-kun, for helping me with that. By pushing the knight away from your queen you helped me develop my own." The magic queen glowed and her castle was becoming more fortifed. "Now I will have the stronger one." Akira tapped her forehead and pushed her away.

" We shall see when storm comes." The Castle of the two paladins ws fortifying as well.

The forbidding storm came ever closer.


End file.
